My Water Tribe Bride
by Hespera Nova
Summary: The Fire Prince must choose his wife from the Water Tribe living at the South Pole. Following his father's wish, Zuko is about the meet his destiny, but isn't Sokka always the idea guy?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender. This is for fun, not profit.

AN: The Fire Prince must choose his wife from the Water Tribe living at the South Pole. Following his father's wish, Zuko is about the meet his destiny, but isn't Sokka always the idea guy? (To avoid any misunderstandings, it is not Katara that will have to play the bride part, but her witty brother, since this is a Zuko/Sokka fic). I hope you'll enjoy!

My Water Tribe Bride

The Fire Lord demanded tribute, and not just any kind. He wanted a bride for his son, not because the young prince was searching for one, but because the political eggheads serving the royal blood suggested that the Water Tribe would never dare attacking again, if one of them was held captive in the heart of the Fire Kingdom. 'A mere nuisance', it had been what Prince Zuko said in his defense, not willing to tie up the knot with a girl from the frozen fields stretching to the south, 'I'll crush them until they come back no more', but Lord Ozai found particular delight in putting his son in a humiliating position again, while pulling a few strings, politically wise.

So the young prince had no choice but to go to the South Pole and demand for his bride. His father's will was burning too hot to handle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-There is no way we give them what they want! Sokka was gesturing madly. Father is away, and, like they just know that, they come here to push us into 'unholy' matrimony!

Katara did not like the idea either, but his brother's high pitch was even more unnerving. She said, defeated:

-What can we do? They threatened us, and we have no means to defend ourselves! And it's 'holy' matrimony, Sokka.

-I know what I'm saying, Sokka replied morosely. It's just like handing them the perfect reason to blackmail us, and that on a silver platter!

An old woman dressed in grey clothes entered their shelter, cutting short the brothers' quarrel.

-Katara, she said, and the girl's blue eyes rose only to see the deep pools of sorrow in grey ones.

-Grangran, she whispered, not daring to ask her grandmother the reason behind her distress.

-They … chose you.

-What? Came an angry yell from Sokka. They won't have Katara, I won't allow it!

The girl caught her brother's arms to still him. He did not dare look in her eyes, shining so bright, like on the verge of tears.

-It's for our people, Sokka. And I'll be fine, I'm a waterbender!

'No, you won't be fine', the little voice in Sokka's head whispered. He knew her sister was strong, but what would become of her, taken away from the familiar icy lands, from which she drew her power? As always, his bright mind was on full scale alert. Suddenly, something clicked, and Sokka's face brightened up. Caressing his chin in thought, he murmured.

-I may have a plan. It's a wild idea, but it just might work.

-Sokka, Katara warned, knowing too well his brother's plans had the bad habit of not being 100% successful.

-Grangran, Sokka demanded, ignoring her sister's warning. Bring up the bride's clothes!

The old woman nodded. Unlike Katara, she had more faith in her grandson's schemes.

-What? Now you are so glad I'm getting married to that fire nation scum, you want to see me in the bride's gown already?

Humming, Sokka began to measure himself against Katara's height.

-It doesn't matter. We'll say girls down south grow taller.

Katara was watching her brother in pure amazement.

-Don't tell you're going to …

-Yes! Exclaimed Sokka, his face all bright. I'm going to take down Fire Nation from the inside! Now teach me how to be girly.

Katara brought a hand to her mouth, bewildered.

-Sokka, it's dangerous, when they'll find out …

-When they'll find out, it'll be too late, the boy concluded, sure of himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Zuko was bored out of his mind. These people were nothing but peasants, and he did not want to stick around too much. He had a job to do, and he wanted to have it done as fast as possible.

-Where is the woman? He asked impatiently, and the elders looked at him, without saying a word.

Zuko stumped his foot in the ground, his nerves barely restrained.

-Unless she's here in five seconds, I'll burn your pathetic village to the ground.

-I'm here, a voice that sounded a little too high, scratching Zuko's sense of hearing, announced.

A tall girl, dressed up in heavy furs covering her blue clothes up to the ankles, made her appearance. Her mouth was painted red, her long eyelashes battled seductively over eyes so blue that Zuko's mouth hung agape. The girl smiled, showing that she was aware of the impression she was making. Zuko shook up from the sensation, and frowned.

-She's too tall. And I'm amazed her voice did not break the ice, leaving you all homeless.

Blue eyes flashed in anger, but immediately after a tinge of amusement reached them instead. 'What an arrogant fellow', the soon to be bride pondered.

-She's the most beautiful girl in our tribe, Prince Zuko. Unless you prefer one of us …

The old woman had to be out of her mind, Zuko thought, while his eyes traveled over his audience, all men and women over 60. If it hadn't been for the respect he had for his uncle, he would have kicked a few old butts, especially since the irony was so blatant, even a hard headed guy like him could understand.

-Come, woman, he gestured with his head, not even offering his would be bride his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trying to assume a cocky posture, but still too rigid, Zuko walked first, followed by the girl dressed up in furs. He was only guessing how much his men were laughing behind his back. Little he knew his underlings were looking mesmerized at the tall woman walking on the board of their ship.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Warm thanks to all the people that cared to leave a review! Since I'm asked about the 'strange stripes', I'll give a short explanation. From where I come, they are called 'dialog lines' and they signal when someone starts to speak. Since this is how I was taught to write and read, it's kinds hard for me to change that, especially since we use "" to signal when someone is thinking something. I apologize for the inconvenience, but it would get a lot in the way of my creativity. I hope you don't mind that much.

The Journey

Sokka watched the ice land fading from view, and, for a short moment, he allowed himself to let his worries reach his eyes. While the others had still been able to see him, he pretended to wave calmly at them, like he was just leaving for a fishing trip. Katara, Grangran, and the others missed the worried look, but Sokka didn't realize until too late that he had audience.

-You'll like it at the palace.

Zuko's voice sounded a little embarrassed. He didn't feel particularly proud about taking the girl from her tribe, and dragging her to his father's palace. She seemed so alone. Just like him. He was even willing to offer her a little comfort, when the reply hit him in the head:

-What's so much to like about it? I bet all your food is overcooked and tastes gross.

The prince clenched his fist. The girl didn't need comfort, but a smack upside the head, for being so ungrateful.

-Oh, don't tell me you'll miss the seal fat in your food.

-What's wrong with seal fat? This girl sounded quite daring and determined. It keeps you healthy, it tastes great, and you'll need it when the 6 month night comes!

The prince smiled.

-Where we're going, there are no 6 month nights, no seals, and not all this boring ice.

The girl sighed, after throwing a furtive look towards her would be groom.

-No, I guess there aren't.

Zuko decided in favor of another attempt to enter the girl's graces. After all, she was about to become his wife, and it would not hurt to know her better.

-The weather is warm and sweet in the heart of the Fire Nation. You will wear beautiful clothes, made especially for you. And you can spend hours in the palace gardens, where you can feed the turtle ducklings …

A memory from long ago flashed through Zuko's mind. His mother used to love spending her time there. She used to comb her fingers through his hair, telling him stories from a long time past, when the world had not been ravaged by war and human ambitions. He had been at peace back then, but now, the world was shutting down on him, so Zuko hurriedly drove the memory away, in the secret chambers of his heart. Just in time, as the girl mocked his attempt to be nice:

-No, thanks, I think I'll pass. Turtle ducks, definitely not my favorite. No, siree.

The prince frowned.

-Then you'll have to find your own means to entertain yourself. Now, if you don't mind, I have a ship to command.

Zuko bowed rigidly, a hand behind his back, then turned on his heels and left, leaving Sokka alone.

It was not in Sokka's character to treat people that way, especially people that tried to be nice to him, but this was the Fire Prince, the Fire Lord's son, and therefore, his sworn enemy. It should have not mattered to him if he made the prince feel good or bad, the latter being preferable, since Sokka did not want his little secret to be discovered too soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luckily, the journey took long enough for Sokka to get accustomed to his role. He did not exactly know how much he was going to play it, especially since he had kind of forgotten to let his sister and his grandmother be privy of the fact that he did not exactly have a plan, other than getting into the Fire Lord's palace and play the innocent bride, while looking for the means to take the frightening Ozai down, and that until his enemies would discover he was not exactly what he pretended to be.

Sokka knew he had to be extremely careful, especially since the Fire Prince was getting skittish around him, and he had been about to blow his cover just the other day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had just been preparing to put on the makeup, while staring into a little elegant mirror he had found in the cabin laid out especially for the future bride, and thus, appointed with all the little useless things girls loved. He had been dressed up, and that had been his luck, since the Fire Prince had knocked shortly, and entered the room without waiting for an invitation.

Blue eyes wide with fear had turned to stare into flaming amber eyes. The latter had turned wider, too, and Sokka had expected something bad to happen. Instead, the prince had whispered:

-You're beautiful without the makeup. Please, don't put it on anymore.

That had been an opportunity Sokka could not miss.

-What kind of manners are they teaching you in the Fire Nation? You do not barge in a girl's room, while she's prepping for you.

Zuko had almost taken a step behind, when the girl had stood up, a hand on her hips, clearly annoyed. He had raised his hands in defense:

-I thought I heard you telling me to come in, I didn't mean …

-Oh, no, you did mean. You wanted to sneak a peek. What kind of a girl do you think I am? Sokka had cornered Zuko, closing in the distance. I am Water Tribe and I am proud. You will not get your Fire Nation hands on me, until wedding night.

Poor Zuko had been pushed against the door, and he had looked pathetically defenseless. Suddenly, he had realized the girl was too close for comfort, and he had come up to his senses.

-I told you I did not mean it. You should not take the Fire Prince's word in vain.

Watching Sokka up and down, he had added:

-And, don't worry, it's not like I'm so desperate to get my hands on a Water Tribe peasant. This marriage is nothing but convenience, so I wouldn't get my hopes high about wedding night, if I were you.

The door had slammed behind Zuko, leaving Sokka dumbfounded.

'Not so desperate?' Sokka had thought, indignant at the implied offence. Then he had realized just what the prince had said. 'Convenience?' Then maybe there was more room for him to dig deeper while behind the enemy lines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a sigh, Zuko threw himself on the bed. They were travelling for days, and yet he had not managed to carry on one simple conversation with the bride to be. There was too much fire in that girl, and seeing that she used to live in an ice shelter, it was very strange. Despite his better reasoning, Zuko felt more and more drawn to her. Yet, she did not let him even speak to her normally. Zuko hid his face into one pillow and cursed. Damn! He wished his uncle was with him, on this trip. He would know how to make the bride a little more manageable. But general Iroh had been exiled, well, maybe his father's political advisors would have said otherwise, yet, basically, it was the same thing being exiled with being given the impossible mission of fighting in the distant swamps of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko's face warmed up a little, remembering of his uncle. The one that had always treated him like a son. The Fire Lord never showed such warmth, even if Zuko was heir to the throne. An heir with a Water Tribe wife. Somehow, the prince's thoughts went back to the strange girl. She was impressive, Zuko did not deny. Tall, slender – at least this was what Zuko thought, after seeing her moving so nimble, even if covered with so much clothes - , with beautiful blue eyes, darker complexion, that made those eyes stand out even more, and lips so nice the prince believed ripe for kissing. Kissing? What was he thinking? He could not even talk to her.

-Katara … he murmured, as that was the name of his bride to be, or so he believed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alone, in his own cabin, Sokka was thinking about the Fire Prince, as well. A thought that made him blush profusely was strongly related to the compliment he had received recently. Having someone tell him he was beautiful was a total novelty to Sokka, if he did not count Grangran, and Katara, when in her motherly mode. At the moment, he had not realized what he had heard, but afterwards, he had thought about it a lot. And it made his young heart tremble with something new and undefined, that he could not put his finger on. 'Maybe I'm seasick or something', he had offered himself an explanation, but he knew it was a lie. Sokka did not like to be unable to explain everything, and that sensation was so strange. Zuko was not a girl, clearly he was not a girl, so there was no way that Sokka would feel his temperature rising whenever he remembered how the prince had held his breath and then told Sokka he was beautiful. And what was with that scar marring the young prince's otherwise handsome features?

With a sigh, Sokka decided that it was not the right time to dwell on such things. He had plans to make until hearing 'Land Ho!'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I would like to thank all the people reading and reviewing this story. Your words mean a lot to me!

Making Acquaintance

-You will have to ride with me, prince Zuko offered his hand to his future bride.

-What? Why don't I get one of these? Replied Sokka worriedly, while pointing at the strange animals on which his keepers were riding.

-It is not befitting for my bride to ride alone.

It was of no importance that Zuko was lying through his teeth. He could have asked his men to prepare one for his future wife, but he wanted to somehow reduce the distance between him and the girl, and that without seeming too pushy.

With a sigh, the girl approached the four legged animal. She circled it a few times, weirdly staring below the animal's belly.

-How do you climb this thing? She asked and, in one swift move, Zuko mounted it, and then offered his hand to her.

-Put your foot here, he indicated, and the moment the Water Tribe girl put her not so little hand into his, she was easily lifted off the ground, and placed safely before Zuko, on the saddle.

-Wow! Sokka exclaimed, forgetting for a second he was supposed to stay bitchy, if he wanted the prince to keep the distance.

It was particularly difficult, though, to do that, when Zuko circled his waist with one strong arm, practically forcing Sokka to rest his back entirely against his broad chest. Feeling the steel muscles through the layers of clothing, Sokka thought rather pissed that the other boy was better built than him, for their age. In the same time, feeling the other's body heat colored his cheeks slightly, but he chose to ignore it, while pretending to stare straight ahead.

-Are we moving or what? He asked in the same irritated tone he used when talking to the Fire Prince. And don't get any funny thoughts, if I feel that hand moving in the wrong direction, I'll jump.

-No worries, was the morose reply, but the hand resting on Sokka's waist squeezed in silent warning.

Not that Sokka cared about falling off from the mountable animal, especially since his womanly clothes were too tight to allow him too much freedom of movement. So he decided to endure feeling the prince's proximity, which he didn't find as repulsive as expected. In all honesty, it felt kind of nice to lean into someone's strong body, but Sokka didn't want to admit it. If the Fire Prince had been born someplace else, under another sign, they could have become friends.

In the meantime, Zuko was more honest to himself, although for all the wrong reasons. Sensing the tension in the girl's body fading away was a good sign, as, despite the witty retorts her tantalizing lips were issuing, this meant nothing else that she was becoming more relaxed when around him. He enjoyed the warmth of her body, and his heart was signing a different tune.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

However, approaching the palace made Zuko seem quieter, if that was possible. Sokka was starting to realize that the young prince was not overjoyed with the perspective of seeing his father again, and that made him raise an eyebrow in query:

-Are you not happy that we're close to your home? He asked, and it was maybe for the first time when he did not bash the prince with his ironic repertoire.

-Happy? I'm never happy, prince Zuko replied, his jaw so tense like it was about to break.

Sokka fell quiet, too. Since his mission was still in its recon stage, he had to be all eyes and ears. There was something in the Fire Prince that did not fit the picture Sokka had imagined about him, and his inbred curiosity was nagging him to find out what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering the gates to the Fire Lord's palace, Zuko was feeling a burden crushing his shoulders. Sokka was treading lightly behind him, not daring even to breath. He had managed to fool the prince and his men so far, but what about the scary Fire Lord?

Before the magnificent doors leading to the throne on which the Fire Lord was burning bright, Zuko stopped for a brief second, and released a sigh. Then he turned slightly towards his bride to be and issued a warning:

-You're going to meet my father. Behave.

'Behave? That's some nerve …' Sokka felt the need to say something, but his mouth stopped in its track when the doors opened, and he could see the Throne Room in all its resplendent glory. The walls looked like painted in gold, and there were guards standing on both sides, heavily armed. While Zuko moved forward, Sokka felt the urge to stick close to him, in fear. It took him but a second to shake his head proudly, and he walked next to the prince, with his head high, pretending not to feel the heat emanating from all the torches lighting the room a giorno.

-Well, well, if it isn't my son and his bride, a voice bummed and Sokka felt a jolt rushing down his spine.

On the enormous lavish throne, sat the Fire Lord. Sokka raised his eyes and stared into another pair of ambers, these ones filled with malevolence, and cruelty. His shrewd mind saw clearly why the prince was not anxious to get home. Next to the Lord, another person was occupying a smaller throne. It was a girl, nothing but a spitting image of the Fire Lord, up to the small glean of hatred in golden eyes.

-Hello, brother, she chimed, feigning joy. Did you have a hard time catching this peasant?

The malevolent eyes travelled to Sokka and then back to Zuko. The Water tribesman could feel the air thickening with tension. Both father and daughter were now looking at the couple, like they were issuing a challenge. Sokka felt his pride pushing him into saying something that would cut deep, but his mind, as many times before, warned him in time. Throwing a surreptitious look towards Zuko, he saw the boy growing more distressed. There was sadness in those eyes, and hurt, and Sokka realized he was on the good side of the barricade.

-Since my brother is too slow to make the introductions … I am Azula. Of course, for you, Princess Azula, keep that in mind, Water Tribe.

Zuko's sister threw Sokka a look that left no trail of doubt. That was the enemy, in pure form, and Sokka felt like it would not trouble him too much to throw his boomerang and ask it to come back only after knocking her down of her pedestal. True to his better judgment, Sokka bowed graciously and cast his eyes down for a brief second.

-I am honored, Lord Ozai, Princess Azula.

-At least, she has some resemblance of manners, she commented, not dropping her snotty tone.

-Azula, the Fire Lord barked, and Azula frowned, but stopped.

Something about the two made Sokka think of them like of wild animals, whose hierarchy was imposed by force, claws and teeth. There was no doubt who was the pack leader, and Sokka was now standing next to the black sheep.

-Welcome …

-Katara, Zuko spoke. Her name is Katara.

-Welcome, Katara, the Fire Lord feigned politeness. I hope your people understand what keeping you here means for them.

'Like that'd be hard to figure', Sokka commented in his head, but he bowed his head again, in understanding.

-I see you chose well, Ozai commented, turning towards his son, but something in his tone spoke disgust. We'll see if you can manage. It is up to you to drive silly ideas out of her head.

-Yes, father, was Zuko's curt reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being dismissed so quickly was not what Sokka had expected from the first meeting with the Fire Lord, but he knew he was not supposed to let his guard down. Besides, next to him, Zuko looked really down, his countenance bleak, and his eyes haunted.

-Hey, that wasn't so bad, Sokka tried to cheer him up.

Zuko tried to smile, but failed.

-What do you think of them? He asked.

-Honestly? Sokka demanded, feeling an opportunity rearing its head.

-If you can. I'd appreciate it.

-Your sister is kind of creepy, and your father is a jerk, no offense.

Suddenly, Zuko started to laugh. Sokka smiled. His intuition was correct. Prince Zuko was not exactly held in high esteem by his family. But why? Right now, however, seeing the other boy in a better disposition than before was warming his heart, especially since it was his doing.

-Seeing you act so well mannered was a surprise, I must admit, Zuko offered, after the laughter subsided. I thought I brought the wrong girl with me.

-Hey, you were the one telling me to behave. So I did.

-You did well, Katara. Thank you. But I'll have to ask you to keep your thoughts to yourself. I wouldn't want my father to have you punished even before we get married.

Sokka pondered for a while. Clearly, the other boy feared his father. It had been quite risky to tell the Fire Prince what he truly thought, but, for the moment, Zuko seemed to be the only one to act as an unwilling ally.

-I'll keep that in mind, Zuko.

The prince stopped and looked intensely at his companion.

-This is the first time you called my name, he said thoughtful, and he stared at the lips that had done just that.

Sokka felt hotness spreading from his chest, up to his neck and face. He was sure his face was burning red, since the prince came closer, and grabbed his waist, dragging him near.

It was almost too late, when Sokka realized what the prince's intentions were. Zuko closed his eyes, and almost brushed his lips over Sokka's, which made the Water Tribe boy to take a sudden step back, escaping the embrace. Zuko blinked in confusion, and Sokka laughed embarrassed. Taking the prince's hand into his, he dragged him on the hallways.

-Come on, show me your pond! I'm dying to feed the ducklings!

-They are turtle ducklings, he managed to utter, still dazed with the fact that he had been dodged so swiftly.

-Ok, ok, as you say, let's go already!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alone, in his designated room, Sokka breathed at ease. It had been a hell of a day, especially the meeting with the Fire Lord, which seemed to be nothing less but incarnated evil, that still being an understatement, until Sokka would come up with something better to describe the enemy of his people. On the other hand, he had spent a rather nice day with the Fire Prince, walking through the wonderful gardens, and listening to Zuko's childhood stories. A little bit worrying was the fact that the prince no longer seemed so sure about the convenience part of the upcoming marriage. In more than one occasion, he tried to touch Sokka, placing casually a hand over his shoulders, or pretending to pick something off his hair, or simply caressing his cheeks with those lean, elegant hands. Sokka stared a little at his own calloused hands. 'Eh, what do you want? He's royalty; I bet he didn't work a day in his life'. But what about fighting? No such strong body could have developed without proper training.

Hearing sounds from the interior courtyard, he hurried to the window, to see what was going on. There he saw Zuko, wearing only a pair of pants and light footwear, exercising. It was some sort of martial art, that looked more like a dance to Sokka, and Zuko seemed to be quite good at it. His fluid movements made his muscles dance beneath the skin, and, without realizing, Sokka leaned forward to see him better in the dimming evening light. The prince's body was perfect, chiseled in marble, and Sokka wondered how he had not realized so far how handsome the boy truly was. His ponytail was bouncing while the prince strained his body, and Sokka stared in pure admiration and fascination.

When he stopped, Sokka was still in the same place. Only when Zuko looked up, directly at his window, and smirked knowingly, he withdrew in the shelter of the room darkness. 'Could you believe that? What a teaser!', Sokka thought when realizing he had been an easy prey, since it was clearly the prince had put on the show just for him.

He barely shook off the effect of the prince's training session that a knock on the door was heard. Sokka groaned silently and refused to answer. Zuko made his entrance, looking cockier than before. Sokka believed now it had not been such a good idea to get so comfortably close with the prince.

-Did I tell you to come in? He complained.

-You are to be my wife. And I knew you weren't sleeping.

The prince was clad in light silk clothes that let little to the imagination. Sokka stared, remembering of the body he had just seen half naked, in full display. With the same smirk, Zuko approached and caught Sokka by his waist.

-What do you want? Sokka barely uttered, gulping for air.

-What does it look like? Come on, Katara, I know you like me, too. I saw you looking at me earlier.

-But the wedding is in a week, we're not supposed to … Sokka squealed, even more alarmed, since Zuko's hot breath was now caressing his cheeks.

-I only want a kiss, what kind of a man do you think I am? He reproached.

-The Fire Nation kind, came the hasty reply. You are brutes, and I'm Water Tribe.

Sokka knew he wasn't making any sense, yet he insisted. Zuko didn't back down.

-You're lying.

With that, he brushed his lips over Sokka's protesting mouth, and the touch was feather like. The Water tribesman had not expected a pleasant jolt to take him by surprise when that happened. When Zuko didn't push the matter further, yet still keeping their lips locked together, he dared breaking the connection.

-Here, there you had it, a kiss.

-No, came the miffed reply. I kissed you, now you have to kiss me back.

Sokka stared in disbelief. This one was not for real! Yet, it seemed to be no escape.

-If I kiss you, will you go to your room and let me be?

Zuko nodded solemnly, and Sokka placed a quick peck on his lips, leaving the other confused again.

-That's it, I kissed you. Now go.

Reluctantly, the prince let go of his bride's waist and headed for the door. Before making his exit, he threw one last reply:

-You want me, Katara, your fight is useless. Water Tribe or not, you want me.

-In your dreams! Sokka yelled, and threw a pillow at him, that Zuko nimbly dodged.

The prince laughed and left, wishing Sokka pleasant dreams with the same all knowing smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks everybody for your support! I'm really impressed with your reviews! BlueTiger, oh, komodo rhinos were those creatures, I totally forgot! Thank you for reminding me! And also thank you for a long and insightful review, that's really flattering! Khalem, about your request … I'll try. Justthisguyyouknow, Azula is going to be trouble, no doubt. MikkiSenpai, as always, you're a sweetheart, and I am so pleased that I made you laugh. ajj7sunhawktoo, mikepd, XxYoukai-KaitouxX, Neutral747, A, thank you all for keeping my spirits high with your interest in my little fic. Now, on to the story! Hope you'll enjoy!

101 Girls' Talk

'Phew, that was a close one!' Sokka thought, after the prince left. He let some time pass, strategizing and thinking about what to do next. Appreciating that the whole palace should have fallen asleep, except maybe for the guards, Sokka rose swiftly from the bed and treaded lightly outside his room. The hallways were dimly lit by torches, providing enough light for the tribesman to see around. He let his eyes get used to the twilight and then started to walk, stopping from time to time to listen for any suspicious sounds.

'Alright, so any building should have a plan or something … but where could that be found? I bet these jerks have even secret tunnels and such, but these I have to find on my own', Sokka pondered, and started to take notes on his surroundings in order to be able to redo the maze of hallways later on.

After a corner, he suddenly caught a faint sound behind him. Sokka tensed and he was about to begin thinking that it had not been such a good idea to roam the palace hallways in the middle of the night. Practically, he was on enemy territory and, despite the fact that he was about to marry the Fire Prince, no one could guarantee that the guards would keep that in mind when seeing Sokka behaving so suspiciously.

He started walking again, and the sound repeated. The swish of his own clothes now seemed deafening, and Sokka turned. It had not been a good move, as a voice dipped in poisoned honey startled him, coming from behind:

-Are you lost, little girl?

Even if it was just the second time hearing that voice, Sokka recognized it. 'Now it's time to play the fool', he thought. He turned graciously and bowed:

-Good evening, princess Azula.

-Spare me. What are doing, walking around like this, at this hour?

'That should be my line!', Sokka screamed in his head, but chose a game of dodge and parry.

-I was looking for the exit …

-Exit? Why? Are you going somewhere?

-No, Sokka hurried to reply, his voice a little too high pitched for his own ears' good. Not at all. But people should know about exits, especially in places as large as this, you know, in case there is a fire …

-A fire? Azula commented, clearly amused. Katara, dear, it seems you do have your sense of humor in place, but you are a terrible liar, and I have a knack for catching liars.

Sokka cast his eyes down in defeat.

-Ok, ok, I lied. I wasn't looking for the exit. I was … wondering where Zuko's room is.

With that, Sokka raised his eyes, trying to look as pleading as he could. Seeing that Azula seemed to fall for this lie, he continued:

-We are about to get married in one week, and I don't know him at all, Sokka complained. I feel so alone, and …

Azula raised a hand in irritation.

-Stop with your girly whining. It scratches my ears.

-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to complain …

The princess caught Sokka's shoulders in a strong grip.

-Oh, the little easy girls from the south … I'll show you the way to Zuzu's room. But, now, walk with me, Katara.

'Zuzu?' He didn't have much time to ponder on the little info slipped by Azula. Sokka could tell the girl was much stronger than she looked. She was practically digging her fingers in Sokka's upper arm, making the boy wince in pain.

-I thought we should have a little girls' talk, what do you think?

-Yes, princess, Sokka murmured, wondering if the girl that reminded him of a spider, wasn't going to drag him into a dark corner and stab him to death. That reminded him that he needed a weapon, small and sharp, preferably.

-Oh, you don't have to be this formal, Azula commented, but Sokka didn't have to pretend to be a liar catcher to realize her words were nothing but bullshit.

Azula was practically dragging Sokka after her. She continued her pretense of a happy chatter.

-After all, we're going to be sisters. Imagine that, Fire Nation and the Water Tribe …, my father has a terrible sense of humor.

-I believe he took the decision after a lot of consideration, Sokka dared, decided to play safe.

-You are so compliant, aren't you? Maybe Zuko will fall for your charms, but not me. By the way, what do you think of my pathetic brother?

Disdain was clear in Azula's voice, when mentioning the name of her brother. Sokka could not stop comparing her with Katara, realizing that his sister was a really good sister, even when she woke him up during chilly mornings, instead of letting him enjoy his sweet sleep.

-I … I think he's nice.

Azula laughed, and something about her was starting to irk Sokka to a great extent.

-Nice? If I remember correctly, Katara, my people, Azula continued, stressing on her words, my people killed your people. And now you're marrying one of us. That should be hard for you, the Fire Princess faked compassion.

Sokka trembled slightly at the implication of Azula's words. Luckily, he had enough strength to let her venomous words slide, at least this time. If his cover was blown to pieces, he had not many options laid in front of him. If that had happened, all would have been in vain. So he kept his head down.

-It is an occasion for our people to reach a truce with your people. I will not blow this chance by caring about my own feelings.

-Sacrificing yourself? How touching … Just for the record, I do not believe one word you're saying.

Azula suddenly stopped and grabbed Sokka's shoulders, forcing him to turn towards her and look her in the eyes.

-I'm watching you, Water Tribe. Father may be upset if anything happens to you, but, you know, accidents do happen all the time.

Sokka felt a cold chill running down his spine. This girl was serious. Like deadly serious. He needed to keep an eye open for her, especially since she seemed to move with the swiftness of a ninja, and liked to walk the dark hallways at night.

Suddenly cheery, Azula laughed:

-Don't tell me you're scared now. Play nice, and I'll play nice with you. Let Zuzu tell you what a good sister I can be. Here is his room. Go meet your groom. You two may be quite a match.

With that, unceremoniously, Azula pushed Sokka through a door, leaving him no alternative.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, Sokka found himself trapped in darkness, in what was supposed to be Zuko's room. He did not dare go back through the door, as he expected Azula to be there still, checking to see if he had told the truth about his interest in meeting Zuko in the middle of the night. He had had enough of the Fire Princess for one day, and it was much easier to deal with Zuko then with his sister. He let out a sigh, when he heard Zuko's voice:

-Who's there? Show yourself!

A sound of fire burning and the torches in the room lit almost all at once. A little trail of blue smoke still lingered on Zuko's fingers, and Sokka realized it had been the first time seeing Zuko firebending. He had to admit that it had been kind of cool. Clearing his throat, although Zuko was staring at him in disbelief, Sokka said, trying to sound girlish:

-It's me. I got a little scared, alone in my room … At home, I never slept alone. I always had others around, and now it is really awkward to have an entire room all to myself. I'm sorry to wake you …

Since Sokka was trying to sound and look as embarrassed as possible, he didn't realize Zuko had risen from his bed and was now inches from him. When he raised his eyes, he met the other's ambers, worriedly searching his blues. 'Man, are they all ninjas in this family? You never hear them walking!', Sokka said to himself, staring in disbelief at the Fire Prince.

-No problem, Katara. You should have told me. But you are trying to act tough all the time, and now, look at you. You're shivering.

'I'm not!', Sokka protested, but remembered just in time he had to play his part well. He let Zuko embrace him, lending a part of his body heat. Sokka had to admit that it felt good and reassuring, especially after the meeting he had just had with Zuko's creepy sister. Something was melting, and it was Sokka's heart. He shook off the feeling, and tried to act embarrassed.

-I think I'll go back to my room now. Sorry for waking you up.

-Nonsense! You'll sleep here, Zuko said, looking determined.

To Sokka's reproachful look, he answered with a sigh.

-I'll take the floor, you'll sleep on the bed. I have no intention of making you feel bad.

Sokka's mind was reeling, but there seemed to be no escape. He was supposed to stay away from the prince, at least until the wedding, time during which he was supposed to come with a plan and make his glorious exit altogether, and now he was already sleeping in the same room with the prince, not one day from his arrival.

Zuko let go of his body, and Sokka felt a little uneasiness at the lack of touch. The prince bent over a chest that seemed made of solid wood, and was now rummaging after something. Finally, he acquired the item he was looking for, and turned towards his bride to be, holding a soft looking piece of clothing in his hand.

-Since you are still dressed in your day clothes, and I will not have you walk back to your room, please, use this.

Sokka touched the soft fabric of a crimson color. It was a lavish night gown, embroidered with the Fire Nation regalia. Zuko said in a solemn tone:

-It belonged to my mother.

'Mother?' Sokka wondered why he had never thought about the fact that he had not seen the Fire Lord's wife. The thought sent him back, to the day when his own mother disappeared, taken away by the Fire Nation. His hands trembled slightly, and tears reached his eyes. Trying to get a hold of himself, he whispered:

-Is she away?

-She is … gone.

Zuko seemed so sad, Sokka felt truly embarrassed. It seemed they had a lot in common.

-Mine, too.

A tacit silent fell between them. Sokka was the first to break it.

-I cannot possibly accept it. And I don't know what your father will think if I sleep in the same room with you before the wedding.

-If that is a problem, he will not find out. As for this, Zuko gestured, pointing at the piece of garment still in Sokka's hands, don't worry, I would really like you to have it. Mother wouldn't mind.

'Maybe she would …', Sokka murmured to himself, now really feeling embarrassed.

-Ok, I will. Now turn around, and no peaking, he warned, trying to be stern about the whole thing.

The Fire Prince turned with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Warm thanks to all the people that have read and reviewed the story! Hope you'll continue to enjoy!

Pillow Talk

When he had said that he wouldn't mind Zuko sleeping in the same bed with him, Sokka had not expected to have such a hard time to fall asleep. The bed was big enough for two people to comfortably sleep away from one another, but Sokka had issued the invitation in hope that the prince would refuse. Instead, Zuko had sat on the bed without a word, still having the decency to turn his back, without even throwing a look towards his bride to be. After wishing Sokka 'good night', the prince had fallen soundly asleep, and the Water Tribe boy was now listening to his steady breath, and staring at the ceiling. Knowing that he could no longer go out and roam the hallways was truly unnerving, so, bored with counting sheep in hope of falling asleep, Sokka brought himself closer to the Fire Prince, and gave him a soft nudge.

-Hey, Zuko, you asleep?

The other responded with a grunt, then turned with a yawn towards Sokka.

-What is it, Katara? Aren't you tired?

-Not really.

-Ok. So what do you want to do? Zuko said in a husky tone, suddenly full of sexual innuendo.

Sokka withdrew in a heartbeat from Zuko's side of the bed.

-Not what _you _have in mind! He said alarmed.

Zuko chuckled softly.

-What? I didn't say anything.

-Like there's any need! Sokka replied, exasperated. Is this the only thing on your mind?

-What are you talking about? Zuko asked, faking innocence.

Sokka let out a sigh.

-Ok, ok, I give up. I just wanted to ask you things.

-So ask.

The Water Tribe boy put his hands behind his head, without noticing how Zuko was practically devouring his profile in the dim light of the only torch Sokka insisted to be left kindled. His amber eyes were travelling unhindered over the slender body stretched next to his, at arm's length. Zuko came with a proposition, before Sokka could talk again:

-I will answer your questions, but you will have to answer one of mine for each of yours.

The bride to be pondered, then agreed.

-Ok. Who's first?

-You, since you were the one to start it.

Sokka turned on his side, facing the other, as well.

-Do you have any other close relatives, besides your father and your sister?

-Yes, I have an uncle, but he is away now. He is fighting against the Earth Kingdom.

-Is he as creepy as the rest of your family?

-Hey, it's my turn, wait in line!

-Ok, ok, sorry, my bad. Go ahead!

-How come your hair's so short?

Sokka brushed his fingers over his hair that was caught in a small ponytail at the back of his head, but not reaching further enough to be considered as long as girls wore. He was thanking inwardly for letting Katara teach him how to do hair loopies, at least, he hoped his hair looked girly enough to fool the others regarding his gender. He laughed embarrassed:

-Well, my … brother threw a full bucket of seal fat over me, and my long hair got all ruined. The moron thought it was a joke. You should have seen me, I had really long beautiful hair, Sokka tried to sound convincing.

-Can you … let it loose?

-Sorry, my turn! Sokka announced, a little too loud. So, is your uncle like the rest?

-Oh, no, he's pretty awesome. He is called 'Dragon of the West', because he killed the last dragons, when he was young. Zuko's voice was filled with pride.

Sokka fell silent for a while. Were the dragons that mean that they had to be extinguished? In his homeland, nature was held in high esteem and revered. The Fire Nation had other customs, obviously.

-So? Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow. Is it ok to let your hair loose?

Coquetry was not among Sokka's skills, so he didn't realize the effect he had when reaching for his ponytail to release the hair and shaking his head to let it fall naturally along his face. A satisfied sigh from across the bed caught him off guard.

-What? He asked, clearly surprised.

-You are so beautiful, Katara.

Zuko's hand reached for Sokka's hair, caressing it lovingly. He pushed one strand behind the ear, also caressing the said ear in his wake. A slight shiver crossed Sokka's young body. Why was it suddenly getting hotter in the room? Despite his skin burning, he felt a shiver and gather the crimson blanket against his body. He slapped Zuko's hand in annoyance.

-You're not asking questions, you're asking me to do things, he complained.

Zuko smiled, although his hand retracted.

-Let me tell you about my uncle, in return for putting you through all these, Zuko replied, although humor could be felt while uttering the last two words.

Sokka drew closer, wanting to hear more, but unconsciously enjoying the other's proximity. Zuko watched the other through half open eyes and continued:

-My uncle was a great general. He had fought against the Earth Kingdom for a long time, but that was before …

Sudden sadness made Zuko stop and his words were brought to a halt.

-Before what? Sokka asked gently.

-Before his son died, Zuko whispered in one breath.

-That's … sad, Sokka commented, realizing, maybe for the first time that the war was taking its death toll on the Fire Nation, too. Was he in the war, too?

-Yes, Lu Ten was a great warrior of our nation. Uncle has never been the same since then.

-But he is still fighting against the Earth Kingdom, right?

Zuko sighed.

-Fighting is a way of speaking. Because he refused to launch the decisive attack against Ba Sing Se, father ordered my uncle to go far away, into the swamps of the enemy territory. I heard almost nobody lives there, so I guess my uncle is just drinking tea and playing Pai Sho all day long. Still, he's a good guy. You will like him, especially since he is coming home.

-Why is he coming home?

-To attend to our wedding, why else? Zuko said, raising his eyebrows, and looking a little bewildered, of his bride's ignorance about the events that were going to happen soon, of so much importance for them both.

-But how does he know? I mean, we've just arrived …

-The wedding was planned a long time ago, so he was announced. It was my request, as I really want him to be here. If I am correct, he is supposed to arrive tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

The little detail left aside by Zuko was that, in the letter he had sent to his uncle Iroh, he asked him for support, letting the wise man read through the lines about how devastated he felt for being forced into marriage with the daughter of an enemy.

'Great!', Sokka thought, 'now I'll have to deal with another pair of Fire Nation eyes, and there is not one week left!'

Seeing that the bride was silent again, Zuko sneaked closer. He bent carefully and tried to steal another kiss, but Sokka dodged him just in time. The Fire Prince withdrew laughing.

-Once we're married, I'll no longer have to chase you, Katara.

-No kidding, Sokka mocked. I heard you saying this marriage is just for convenience. Don't think I'll let you …

-I changed my mind, Zuko whispered quickly. So, are you so determined?

-Yes, I am.

-Then I'll have you change your mind, too, Zuko said matter of factly.

-You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you? Sokka asked, feeling his blood starting to boil in anger, or something else he was not that sure what it was.

-Yes, I am, the prince said, self assurance clear in his voice. Let's see how you manage to stay away.

Sokka was simply staring. Ok, if Katara had been in his place, she would have kicked this guy's ass. As for him, he was not so sure what to do. Faking bravado, he picked up the glove:

-Stay away from what?

-From this, Zuko spoke, and, in one swift move, he grabbed Sokka's neck and kissed him quick on the lips.

Sokka pushed him, using all his force, until the prince fell off the bed.

-That's it, you're sleeping on the floor!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Morning already?', Sokka blinked. The sun was up, shining as bright as on the vast surface of ice he was so used to. Only here, there was no ice, only heat, like the hot breathing he was now feeling blowing on his naked nape. 'Breathing?' Sokka turned to find Zuko sleeping soundly next to him, a hand thrown possessively over Sokka's waist.

-You gotta be kidding me! He yelled and took the offensive hand, pushing it away, which made Zuko groan.

Obviously, being so close to the prince was not going to bring any good.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Warm thanks to all the people reviewing this story! BlueTiger, as always, impressive and shrewd! I just assumed Sokka would use the hair he has to hide the shaven parts, so his head does not look too weird. Hope you all continue to enjoy, as uncle Iroh is coming to town!

The Return of the General

Walking around the palace, with Zuko dutifully following, had Sokka trace his maps of the royal properties much easier than trying to sneak around at night. The Fire Prince seemed so smitten with his bride to be, that he willfully let Sokka be privy of all the details he needed. It was almost too easy, and Sokka began to question himself how Zuko did not find one bit suspicious that he was asking so many questions. Instead, he purely seemed delighted to help, which made Sokka feel more than a little guilty, especially since the boy's interest in him was honest. Small liberties were taken, and now the Water tribesman no longer minded walking hand in hand with the prince, or being gently held by his waist. Proximity was pleasant, and the boy from the South Pole did not want to question his approval of these little gestures too much. 'It's for a good cause', he was trying to say to himself, knowing full well that was a lie.

He was allowed a little reprieve, as Zuko no longer demanded another kiss, after the night's events, but his eyes often traveled over the other's lips when he spoke, not really aware of the little fixation he was developing. However, Sokka had a task at hand, and it did not serve to space out so easily.

-Hey, Katara, are you even listening? Zuko asked amused, and touched Sokka's nose with his index finger, in a playful manner.

They were so close, again, Sokka felt his heartbeat accelerating. Luckily, he was saved by an obnoxious voice.

-Oh, two love birds, how cute … Azula came sauntering towards them. Zuzu, I hope you did not forget about our little game …

Sokka felt Zuko's hand tensing in his.

-What game? He asked, and watched closely the exchange of furious glances between brother and sister.

Zuko did not answer. Instead, Azula did not miss on the opportunity:

-Just a little game between brothers, Katara. I hope you do not mind seeing your future husband getting his ass kicked by his sister.

-It's on, Zuko said through clenched teeth.

-Ha, ha, ha, Azula laughed with her hands on her hips. You will so make a fool of yourself in front of your little peasant. Are you sure you do not want to send her back to her room, to avoid further humiliation?

Sokka felt the need to intervene.

-I think I'll come with you two, it sounds like fun.

Zuko threw him a sideway glance, looking quite pleased with his girl's reaction.

-We'll see about that, Azula! He said determined, and hand in hand with his future bride he walked behind Azula, that strode away quickly, not without forgetting to smirk at the couple.

-What is she talking about? Sokka asked, in a whispering tone.

-We'll have to compete. She challenged me before I left for the South Pole to take you, probably because she wants me to look like a fool in front of you.

-What kind of competition?

-We'll ride on Komodo Rhinos to see which one of us is faster.

-Is she capable of beating you?

With a sigh, Zuko nodded.

-Azula is some sort of wunderkind. She is better than me in every way.

-She can't be!

Sokka's exclamation made Azula turn, although she was walking way ahead of them.

-Are you quarrelling so soon, love birds? She asked, but Zuko sent her an angry look, that made her shake her shoulders in indifference and walk forward, like nothing happened.

Afterwards, Zuko smiled and brought Sokka closer to him, circling his waist, and making the other lean on him for better support.

-How do you know?

-Well, you seem much more polite.

Zuko looked disappointed. Sokka hurried.

-I think you're smarter than her. And better looking.

-You cannot compare us! She's a girl! Wait, did you just say I'm good looking?

Sokka laughed nervously, feeling the other leaning over him again, too close for comfort.

-Well, I guess you should concentrate on beating her on this Rhino thingie, he said, gently pushing Zuko away.

-Why? Zuko asked with a frown. Would you think less of me if I lost?

-Why would I? Sokka said raising his shoulders. I don't even like you.

He was expecting Zuko to laugh at his little joke, but the prince didn't. Instead, his jaw tensed and he started walking in silence. The other boy let him be, but he could not help feeling a little out of place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka remained aside, watching Zuko saddling his Komodo Rhino with snappy movements. He was angry, but why? The Water Tribe boy couldn't put his finger on. The prince should have gotten used to being teased by now. Wait! Teased? Did it mean actually Sokka wanted to say that he liked Zuko? No, this was getting much too complicated! He stood there and watched, not without noticing how Azula was looking down on her brother, in contempt.

-Ready, Zuzu? She asked, irony clear in her voice.

Before Zuko even had the chance to steer his Komodo Rhino, Azula took off. Sokka looked after the angry prince that was now almost next to Azula. By the looks of things, the situation was not as bleak for Zuko as the Fire Prince had tried to picture it, and exactly when passing near Sokka, Azula kicked Zuko's Rhino hard in the belly, while looking straight into the South Pole boy's eyes, with malevolent satisfaction. The animal took a sudden tumble, and Sokka did not have time to react, but only to see helplessly how Zuko almost met the ground face first. He hurried next to his groom to be, that was now angrily turning, his cheeks like caught on fire, embarrassment speaking volumes in his eyes. Sokka offered him his hand without realizing he was no longer acting girlish at all. Zuko ignored the hand, which made Azula comment:

-Oh, don't tell me love went away so soon … Not even a Water Tribe peasant could stand your pathetic ways, Zuzu …

Zuko stared at his sister, but refused to get up. If looks could kill, Azula should have been dead by now. Sokka intervened, too annoyed with the Princess' habits of winning without truly deserving.

-It's easy to be the first when you're always cheating.

His own cheeks ablaze, Sokka was feeling his temperature rising. This Princess was too much! Azula measured his brother's future bride from head to toes.

-Don't say! So what if I cheat? Winning is all that matters!

Sokka threw her one last look, and then kneeled next to Zuko, who watched him totally enthralled. Clearly, the Fire Prince wasn't expecting someone to come to the rescue. He caressed Sokka's cheek, and searched for worried eyes.

-Are you hurt? Sokka asked.

Zuko leaned forward.

-Don't worry, Katara. It takes much more than this to bring me down.

He tried to kiss a still hot cheek, but Sokka refused the touch instinctively. Azula laughed cruelly:

-That's priceless! She doesn't even let you kiss her! After you're married, I bet you'll sleep on the door mat!

Totally annoyed by Azula's blabbering, Sokka took the matters into his own hands. He threw her a challenging look, then bent over a flabbergasted Zuko and kissed him fully on the lips. Himself surprised by the sensation, he let his mouth open for a second, allowing a sneaky tongue to get inside. The said tongue rubbed sweetly against his, bringing new sensations to the surface. He wanted to get away, but now, fully aware of Azula watching, he let the impunity slip, and held Zuko closer, deepening the kiss unwillingly. It was Sokka's first true fully fledged tongue kiss, and he even had an audience! Not to mention, it was with a boy, which had never been part of Sokka's plans. Finally, Azula spoke:

-Bleah, you two disgust me! Get a room or something!

She turned on her heels, clearly annoyed by the outcome, and walked away.

When Sokka opened his eyes, he noticed how Zuko was still keeping his eyes shut. He broke the kiss.

-Ok, she's gone, Sokka tried to sound casual, but he failed, especially since Zuko's hands were still circling his waist.

-No reason for us to stop, right? Zuko whispered in a husky tone.

He leaned in for another kiss, but Sokka put his fingers on his fiancée's lips.

-Oh, yes, that's enough reason.

Two pairs of flushed cheeks were telling a whole different story. Eyes cast aside, Sokka didn't dare look up. Luckily, Zuko broke the embarrassing moment:

-Hey, let's go meet uncle! He must be on his way to the palace now!

-But how can you tell? Did he send a flying pigeon?

-He sent word, if that's what you're asking, and his troops are already here. He said he would be here around noon, and it's almost time. We can catch him on the road!

Sokka found it a bit weird that the general chose to be left behind his troops, instead of making a majestical entrance, but he kept his mouth shut, since Zuko seemed so excited, and, what was more important, no more interested in performing dental check-ups on Sokka's mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka started to get a hang of riding on a Komodo Rhino, his back resting against Zuko's muscular chest. Since it was a hot day, the Fire Prince no longer wore the usual armor, but lighter clothes, which let Sokka feel the warm body beneath them. It had been a problem for Sokka to find so many scarves to cover his neck and chest, to hide the lack of certain parts, but he had pulled it through, although the silky long red dress he wore now was no match for the furs he had been covered with when he had arrived at the palace. His slender waist was made even thinner by a large band, decorated with rubies, large as pigeon eggs. The prince was holding his waist lovingly, while gently ushering the animal to move. Sokka had insisted in vain that he could ride by himself on the Komodo Rhino Azula had left behind, but Zuko had warned that the animal might have unusual behaviors, due to its owner. Not exactly convinced, Sokka had accepted to ride with Zuko, and now he was again too close for comfort.

Zuko was speaking gently into his ear, explaining about the road they were riding on. His breath was ticklish on the other boy's skin, and made Sokka squirm in his place. The Fire Prince increased his hold:

-Watch out, Katara! If you move so much, you might fall off. If I don't hold you, you'll slip.

-It's kind of hot, isn't it? Sokka tried to disentangle himself from the embrace.

Zuko snorted.

-Of course you're hot. You're practically wrapped up in scarves. Why don't you take them off?

-That's not why I'm hot, Sokka blurted out. You're holding me too tight!

The grip loosened, but exactly then Sokka felt himself slipping from the saddle. Luckily, Zuko caught him right on time.

-See?

-Shut up, you're annoying! Sokka chose to say, truly annoyed with how many times the Fire Prince was right.

A humming sound broke the little lovers' quarrel. Zuko's face lightened up and he yelled:

-Uncle!

Sokka saw an old man walking the road in their direction, a straw hat on his head, clad in modest clothes. 'Uncle? Zuko must have suffered a heatstroke!' The Water Tribe boy could not believe that good tempered man to be the one called the Dragon of the West. He looked more like a grandfather, with beard, and kind eyes, just the type of old man you would expect to tell stories by the fireplace. The man looked up at them, and his face lightened up even more.

-Zuko! He exclaimed, too, and Sokka could tell that those two really loved each other.

The prince jumped to the ground and ran towards the old man, embracing him. That surely looked like a family meeting, not like the meeting that had taken place days ago, between father and son.

-Uncle, it's so great to see you!

General Iroh smiled and held his nephew close. Then Zuko reproached:

-Father is upset you sent the troops ahead of you. You know how much he cares about protocol!

-Oh, yes, that'll surely throw the Fire Lord into a hissy fit, the general smiled mischievously, and Sokka thought the man loved making jokes. But, Zuko, it's such a fine day today, I wanted to enjoy it, and that without being suffocated by the Fire Nation mandatory armor. Who's the lovely young lady? He asked, his eyes on Sokka, who felt a little uncomfortable as the old man's shrewd gaze weighted him.

-This is Katara, uncle, Zuko said with pride, and hurried to help Sokka get down. She is going to be my Water Tribe bride.

-Nice to meet you, sir, Sokka bowed in the most gracious manner.

-Ah, I can see she is very beautiful, Zuko. There is nothing more enthralling than having your cup filled by a beautiful Water Tribe woman.

-Uncle! Zuko said alarmed, giving his uncle a nudge in the ribs.

Sokka's interest had been peaked.

-Have you ever been to the South Pole, sir?

-No, to the North Pole, actually. And call me Iroh, I hate being called sir by a young lady.

Iroh took Sokka by the shoulders with one hand, and Zuko with the other.

-You don't mind supporting a little an old man, do you?

-No, not at all, Sokka murmured, still confused with how much different the man was from what he had imagined.

Zuko took the animal's bridle, and walked next to his uncle and his bride to be, his face shining with happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka had accepted Iroh's invitation to a cup of tea, not sure if it had been such a good idea. Now, he was standing across the table from the general, trying to sip from the little cup, without making any slurping sounds. The tea was quite tasty, he had to admit.

The man looked through the window, in the interior courtyard, where Zuko was talking to a few men. His laughter and strong voice were filling the air.

-My nephew is very happy, Iroh finally talked. It has been a long time since I saw him looking like this. It really warms my heart.

Turning towards Sokka, and looking rather serious and pensive, he added:

-And I think it's your doing, young man.

'Young man?' Sokka's hands trembled suddenly and the cup fell on the table with a loud bang. He felt his feet running cold, and an equally cold chill ran down his spine. He was practically shaking, but Iroh watched him calmly, not a thread of aggression in his eyes or posture. Sokka oddly apologized:

-I'm so sorry for the tea, sir.

-I'll pour you another cup, don't worry. And I thought we were settled for you to call me Iroh. But how should I call you, Katara?

-It's … Sokka, the boy answered, staring at his hands gathered in his lap, his body still shaking.

-Nice to meet you, Sokka, the man talked, the same calmness radiating from his being. Don't worry, I won't talk to anyone about your little secret.

-But, why? Sokka asked, confused. I am like … the enemy and stuff.

Iroh smiled.

-I like seeing my nephew happy. May I ask you how do you feel about him?

-I … kind of like him, Sokka admitted in a whisper.

The man raised a questioning eyebrow.

-He is not the jerk I pictured him to be, Sokka added quickly. He is nice, I guess.

-You guess? Then maybe that's too bad for Zuko, I'd say, Sokka, because, obviously, you are more than just nice, in his eyes.

Sokka's confusion was increasing by the second.

-But, Iroh, it wouldn't work anyways, you know, both of us being guys …

-But would it have worked being Fire Nation and Water Tribe? Iroh asked, looking a little amused. Our people and your people have been at war since a very long time. Doesn't it bother you?

-I actually thought so, in the beginning … but …

Sokka felt lost for words.

-Your heart tells you something, Sokka, only I'm afraid you do not lend her your ear to listen.

Faint disappointment could be felt in the old man's voice.

-Otherwise, can you tell me what brings you here? He continued.

Sokka stared at a blank point in front of his eyes. His mind was reeling, but now it was the time to hold his wits together.

-It was my sister that was supposed to marry your nephew, he said in one breath. I decided to take her place.

-And then, what? Iroh asked, looking very interested. I have already told you, I will not tell on you. Everything you say stays between these walls.

Somehow, Sokka felt he could trust the man. Was it maybe because Iroh seemed to have nothing in him spelling Fire Nation?

-Well, I was planning on taking down the Fire Lord, he admitted. I mean, your brother, he added, looking Iroh straight in the eyes.

-Quite a plan, Sokka, but is the Fire Lord so easy to take down?

-You do not mind me telling you I had the intention of doing such a thing to your kin? Sokka asked in utter disbelief.

Iroh seemed thoughtful.

-I have my reasons to begrudge the war. And my brother is crazy. Azula, too. Zuko is the only one here with a heart.

-He is not the only one, Sokka said convincingly, his eyes bright and clear. I heard about your son, general.

Sadness passed over the elderly features for a brief second.

-They said I should have burned down Ba Sing Se for taking Lu Ten away from me. But for me, it was a moment of revelation, making me realize what war truly meant. Too bad it had to be my son paying the price for my foolishness.

A moment of silence passed between the two people sitting at the tea table. Iroh was the first to talk again.

-Now, the only one I care about is Zuko. So, what do you plan about him, Sokka? You won't be able to take down the Fire Lord any time soon, and the ceremony is less than a week ahead. I guess you just wanted to strike and flee, right?

-Yeah, that was pretty much it, Sokka admitted morosely.

-I strongly advise you not to. You will get killed, if you do not plan your moves right. And then, Zuko would be very sad.

-He won't be, Sokka said, sounding pretty sure of himself. Seeing who I am would make him realize it was a mistake.

-What, exactly, Sokka?

-What you presume your nephew feels for me.

-I do not presume, I am sure of it. As I am sure of the fact that your death would hurt him deeply.

Sokka sighed.

-I think you're wrong, Iroh. He thinks I am Katara, so it is her he is infatuated with.

-Infatuated? Iroh asked, chuckling. Yet, it is not Katara standing in the same room with me, now, is it? So goes for Zuko, even if he finds out. And he will, won't he? What are you going to do about that?

-I … I'll think of something.

Iroh nodded quietly. Sokka rose up with a sigh.

-Thank you for the tea, general Iroh. May I ask you one question?

-Yes, you may, Sokka.

-How could you tell?

-That you are a boy?

-Yes.

-You do not carry the scent of a woman.

-Huh?

Iroh laughed.

-Zuko may be young and inexperienced, and the rest may be blind. But I've been around for a while, and loved many women, so I can tell.

Sokka's gaze turned a little crooked. Had the fat short man just said that he had seen plenty of action?

Iroh winked at him.

-Go, Sokka. I hope you'll hear your heart's voice eventually. Otherwise, Gods help us, you are going to deal with a pretty mad Zuko. And I can assure you, he is all fire.

Sokka bowed. He did not know exactly what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Since I've received so many wonderful reviews, I think it would be in order if I mention everyone, so please be a little patient with me, while I deliver all my thanks. : )

DarkAngelKisses, Iroh is pretty swift, isn't he? Thanks a lot!

dreaminGemini, that would quite an idea, but I bet I can surprise you more!

Ajj7sunhawk, a cool thought, I should have saved it somewhere, let's hope you'll enjoy it even without it, and thank you very much!

Justthisguyyouknow, thank you for the blip, it's very helpful, since I want to improve my English. Thank you for continuing to enjoy!

InsaneYuki, that is very flattering! Thank you!

Jadefox2, I'll try not to disappoint!

XxYoukai-KaitouxX, epic, you say? You made me laugh, thank you!

EnviousDoll, Jamaica-tan, I hope this chapter is the answer you want! I'll do my best!

Saruke101, Iroh – a pimp? Funny, it didn't cross my mind!

BlueTiger, Iroh is my favorite character, too! Well, I had to make him more 'practiced' for the surprise effect : ) Thank you for continuing to enjoy!

Love, yes, yes, I do love Iroh! Thank you for the appreciation!

.x.X..x.X.x., I'll try, but I cannot promise anything ; ) Sometimes, inspiration can be a tricky bastard!

Now, since people insisted, I tried to write this chapter with quotation marks. Since I usually don't like contradicting people, and it seems that at least part of the readers of this story find the dialogue dash a bother, voila!

The Runaway

Never had Sokka realized more how fast the days were passing, as the wedding ceremony was approaching. Zuko could not stop the smug smile from curling his lips upwards, while Sokka was feeling more and more restless. To make matters worse, the Fire Prince was constantly teasing his future bride, much to Sokka's annoyance.

"Are you ready for our daily walk, Katara?" Zuko asked, while offering his arm to be graciously taken by his bride to be.

With a sigh, Sokka grabbed the offered arm. He felt too down to actually notice how Zuko bent fast, and the kiss took him by surprise. He tried to push against the muscled chest, but gave up sooner that he could think possible, letting the kiss continue. With the time passing, Zuko was getting bolder, and Sokka could not find the energy and determination to fight him. In a way, those ardent kisses were assuring, as Sokka was in desperate need of an ally, even if unwilling and unknowing. On the other hand, he could deny all he wanted, but the truth was that he felt a jolt of pleasure each time the Fire Prince took his mouth, easily passing over Sokka's weaker and weaker defenses, letting that treacherous tongue taste the other to the fullest. The Water Tribesman enjoyed the other's kisses, to an extent that took him by surprise. He was even a willing participant, which made Zuko extremely happy, and was leaving both of them panting and wanting for more. It was not the time for Sokka to lose his head, yet he was on the verge of doing it.

"I cannot wait for us to be married", Zuko said, adding an extra short kiss on his bride's lips, after reluctantly letting the other's mouth. "Then, you will be mine and mine alone. Aren't you happy?"

"No way, Fire Nation", Sokka grumbled, and Zuko laughed.

"Oh, Katara, you are such a bad liar. Haven't you thought about it? About our wedding night?" he asked, more seriously, trying to gauge the effect of his words on the bride's face.

"Oh, yeah, I did, how couldn't I?" Sokka said wryly, and Zuko seemed to look a little puzzled at the dry comment. "Well, I heard for girls is not that good!" he tried to offer some sort of explanation that would not sound weird in the Fire Prince's ears.

Zuko embraced him gently. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to make it good for you."

Sokka exhaled, finding Zuko's words really sweet. "Is that a promise?" Somehow, Sokka was hoping they were true, his crafted deception aside.

They continued their walk around the palace, chatting and contradicting one another, stolen kisses notwithstanding. At the horizon, a storm was brewing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two guards suddenly appeared, like summoned through magic. Zuko responded their salute, and tried to move along, but the men stopped them.

"We are very sorry, Prince, but we have to take the Water Tribe woman into custody."

Zuko's eyes flashed in surprise, then in pure anger.

"What are you talking about? Watch your mouths when you talk about my bride!"

The two guards tried to separate them, Sokka's hand still enclosed safely in Zuko's. The Fire Prince's voice boomed.

"Idiots, what do you think you're doing? Let her go!"

"These are the Fire Lord's orders, Prince Zuko", one of the guards tried to explain, but the prince pushed him aside, making him tumble ungraciously on the hard floor.

"I'll go speak to my father right now! If anyone ever dares touch my bride, I'll burn them to ashes!"

The two guards made themselves scarce, bending over and apologizing, the one on the floor practically dashing back, without even daring to get up.

Grabbing Sokka's hand, Zuko headed in long strides towards the Throne Room.

"What's this all about?" Sokka asked, fear transparent in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, I'll clear it up right now. Those two will pay dearly for this impunity", Zuko answered through clenched teeth.

Tripping over his long dress, Sokka was barely following him, his heart beating as if wanting to jump out of his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is this, father? Why is my wife treated like a common criminal?" Zuko shouted, the moment he arrived in front of the Fire Lord.

"Because, my son, this is what she is", the Fire Lord answered, a malevolent gleam in golden eyes. "And I don't remember allowing you such bad manners when you enter the Throne Room, Zuko", he added, glaring at his son in displeasure.

Zuko answered the glare, but chose to bow in front of his father. "I am sure this must be a misunderstanding, father", he continued, trying to be a little calmer, in order to avert the storm announcing on his bride's head. "Katara has been with me almost all the time; there is no way she could …"

The Fire Lord raised an arm, silencing Zuko. "She could not, could she? But her people, those snow apes from the South Pole seem to lack understanding of what a treaty wife is. Which is, a hostage. They attacked the southern border, trying to make a breach."

Sokka tried to intervene, although he felt his blood boiling in his veins. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, my people …"

"Shut up, woman!", Lord Ozai raged. "Zuko, take your mind off of her. Luckily, she hasn't become your wife, yet."

At the Fire Lord's sign, two guards approached. "Take her and throw her in the dungeon! In two days, an army will march towards south. I'll have her head adorning the masthead of my battleship. I will teach them to never mess with the Fire Nation again!"

When the guards grabbed him, Sokka felt his knees giving in. His father couldn't, could he? Hakoda knew what was going on, so this must be … Raising his head, he saw Azula, arms folded across her chest, smiling, and it dawned on him. Right now, though, launching accusations would not bring Sokka any good, so he just tried to wrestle the two guards, yelling at Zuko.

"Zuko, help me! It's not true! I have nothing to do with this!"

The Fire Prince grabbed one of Sokka's arms from a guard's hands, trying to set him free, but a wave of heat hit him right in his face. Dumbfounded, he turned to see smoke rising off his father's fingers.

"Do not fraternize with the enemy, Zuko! At least once in your lifetime, prove that you are worthy to be my son!"

Zuko let go of Sokka's arm, like it was caught on fire. The Water Tribe boy saw the amber eyes downcast in defeat, not daring to look him in the face.

"Zuko, please!", he murmured, but he was dragged away, while the Fire Prince just stood there, looking down and miserable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Azula will lead the army", the Fire Lord announced, when Sokka's screams faded behind the closed doors. "You will remain here, at the palace, under my watch, Zuko."

Zuko raised his head briskly and stared into Azula's eyes. His own ambers flashed in anger.

"Who let you know of the Water Tribe's actions?", he asked his father, his eyes never leaving Azula, who was just standing there, gloating.

"We've just received the news. Are you suggesting I am letting myself fooled?" The Fire Lord's tone was tinted with malevolence.

"It was Azula that conveniently received the said news, wasn't it?", Zuko spat, not caring to withheld his disgust.

"So what if it was I?" Azula stared defiantly into her brother's eyes. "I'll go put Water Tribe in their place, once and for all, and that is all that matters. Don't tell me they really did think that just sending here a cute girl, to mess up with your head, would be enough to make us stand back?"

Zuko stared at his sister, in disbelief. "I can't believe it! You're jealous! I'm finally happy, and you cannot stand it!"

"Zuko!", his father yelled. "Don't fight your sister over a little Water Tribe peasant. You'll have another woman as your bride!"

"I don't want another woman!", Zuko yelled, too, and turned on his heels to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alone, in his cell, Sokka was pacing the floor, trying to think of ways of escaping. "Ah, what a mess! How am I going to get out of here?" Yet, despite his obvious predicament, another thing was irking him; how Zuko had let go of him, when his father commanded. "Just what exactly am I to you, Zuko? Oh, wait, did I just think that out loud?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uncle, have you heard?", Zuko was also pacing the floor, but in his uncle's chambers.

"Yes, I've heard", Iroh answered, watching his disquiet nephew trying to dig new paths on his floor. "Would you stop moving around so much, Zuko?"

"How can you care about such a thing, uncle, when my bride is thrown in jail, because of Azula' machinations?", Zuko yelled, just feeling the need to take it out on someone.

"Zuko", Iroh addressed him in a warm tone, showing his nephew he did care. "How do you truly feel about your Water Tribe bride?"

Zuko stopped for a moment, shaking his head. "That's not the point, uncle. She was supposed to be my wife, how can Azula do something like this?"

"Your sister is crazy, you know that. But what you feel for the one designated to be your wife is the whole point, Zuko."

With a sigh, trying to wipe a wet cheek with his sleeve, Zuko admitted. "I think I love her, uncle."

The general nodded, all knowingly. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, realizing the implications in his uncle's words. "Help her escape and run away with her?", he asked tentatively, watching his uncle with a quirked eyebrow, not really believing what he was saying.

Iroh nodded with a smile. "You are the Fire Prince, Zuko. Are you ready to give up on that? For love?"

"Should I?", Zuko asked impatiently, and the general laughed.

"Only you can tell, Zuko. Only you can tell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the heavy metal door opened with a creaking sound, Sokka raised his head, feeling totally doomed. He noticed a slender silhouette approaching, and he bid his final farewells to all his tribe.

The man grabbed his arm, forcing Sokka to his feet, and the Water Tribesman yelped.

"Hey, I'm delicate, you know?", he tried to fake humor. "And no beheadings, please, they're just not my style", he blubbered on, but his words got cut short by a kiss. On instinct, he bit on the assailant's lip, which stepped back with a yelp.

"Hey, that hurt!"

Hearing the voice, Sokka felt the blood getting back to his body.

"Zuko!", he exclaimed, very excited. "How did you…? How are we …?"

"Shhh, no time for this, just follow me", Zuko hushed him, and grabbed his hand again, placing a quick kiss on now compliant lips that didn't fight back. "Glad to see you weren't going to let another kiss you, though", he added, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"Well, what can I say, you're a no follow", Sokka grinned, really exhilarated with the thought that Zuko had come to save him.

Quickly, they passed through the door. Seeing the four guards scattered on the floor, each one in a more awkward position then the other, Sokka whistled, without thinking.

"Zuko, you're one hell of a fighter!"

"Thanks", Zuko smiled. "Do girls from the Water Tribe know how to whistle?"

"Uh, yeah, actually, we do it all the time, to call in the seals, you know?" Sokka said quickly. 'I'll certainly burn in hell only for the lies I said these days', he thought, but still he considered Zuko deserved every bit of his appreciation. "Where are we going to go now?", he whispered, wanting to change the subject as fast as possible.

Zuko embraced Sokka, assuring.

"I know the Fire Nation like my own pocket. We'll be fine, trust me".

"I trust you, Zuko", Sokka said and it was with all his heart that he said that.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Arigato, mina-sama! You are such wonderful readers; hopefully, I won't disappoint you, especially since the moment everybody was waiting for is finally here. I won't say anything, just please read (Hespera is really grinning when writing this ; ))

Two black silhouettes dashed into the night. On the palace wall, watching them disappear from sight, Azula smiled. Her plan had been perfect. "Oh, Zuzu, falling for a girl like that … You make my job so easy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the break of dawn, they stopped in a small glen, at the outskirts of a dark forest.

"We'll have a break. It is easier to move unnoticed during the night, so we'll use the day to regain our forces, gather food, and map out the road ahead" Zuko informed his companion, while his eyes scouted the area carefully.

"I can go on recon" Sokka offered, but the surprised look in Zuko's eyes made him manifest sudden interest into studying his own hands.

"You were quite the tomboy, weren't you, Katara?" Zuko talked affectionately. "But I don't mind, I guess I like you even more like this. On the other hand, no, you cannot go on recon, you will stay where is safe and wait for me."

'You don't know how much of a tomboy I am', Sokka said to himself, suddenly realizing how the situation was becoming even more complicated. 'Somehow, I'll have to break it to him. Let's just move far away from the creepy Fire Lord', he concluded, not really wanting to get back to the dungeon and wait to be beheaded.

"Then I'll gather some wood and prepare food, is that alright?" he asked with a sigh.

"Only after I bring you all that is necessary" Zuko said in a determined tone that left no room for 'buts'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carefully, Zuko covered the little fire they used for cooking the birds he had caught, not wanting the smoke to give them away. He stood solemnly and tried to chew on the meat his bride had cooked, pretending to be really exhilarated with the experience.

"You hate it, don't you?" Sokka asked, a little worried.

"No, no, it's … good" Zuko faked being pleased.

"No, it's burnt, and I don't understand what I did wrong!" Sokka complained, cursing inwardly Katara hadn't taught him how to cook.

"Relax, anyone can fry a piece of meat, it will come to you eventually" Zuko tried to appease his worried companion. "Get a little bit of sleep. We will move along in one hour, to put as much distance as possible between us and them."

"Us and them …" Sokka echoed Zuko's words. "I'd never thought to have someone like you as my friend."

Amber eyes flashed. "Is this what I am to you?" Zuko asked worriedly. "A friend?"

Sokka raised his head and looked into Zuko's eyes. He saw restlessness there and hurried to offer assurance. He laughed. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. You were supposed to marry me, so you're like my husband to be, right? But being my friend comes on top of that, like a bonus, you know?"

Zuko continued to stare, pensively, so Sokka decided it wouldn't hurt to up the ante a little. He came close to Zuko, kneeling next to him. He circled the boy's neck with his long arms and kissed him on the cheek, tentatively. Zuko's breathe deepened, and Sokka went further, leaving a trail of little kisses on the prince's cheek, until reaching the corner of that mouth he had developed a little fixation for. He was taking on a dangerous path, but he exhaled and moved on, kissing Zuko deeper. The Fire Prince allowed the invasion and grabbed Sokka's waist, letting himself be kissed and kissing back with ardor. He gently flipped Sokka over and pinned the other boy under him, never breaking the kiss. He stared into a pair of shining blue eyes and, raising his head a little, he took in his bride's countenance. With moist parted lips, breathing in and out heavily, Sokka was staring up, not sure where all that was going to end. Luckily for him, Zuko pushed himself up with an audible sigh, letting himself fall next to Sokka. He searched for Sokka's hand and held it tight.

"Don't worry, Katara, I can be a gentleman until we solve this and get married properly."

'Maybe you can', Sokka commented wryly in his head, not sure he wanted things to stop. He had to be careful about it all, as the situation was threatening to become a little too much to handle, and that with his own accord. When had he stopped worrying about the fact that Zuko and him were, figuratively speaking, playing for the same team? A little thought crept inside Sokka's mind. What would happen when Zuko would find out? Sokka was beginning to realize the implications. The Fire Prince had turned his back on his family, and his kingdom, all for him. The young heart of the Water Tribesman throbbed painfully. Would Zuko reject him? Of course he would, and Sokka didn't know why that thought exactly was irking him most. He sighed deeply, making Zuko turn to him.

"We'll be fine, Katara, don't worry. I won't let them catch us."

Sokka nodded silently. He just had to break it to Zuko, eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were running for days, and the environment was changing around them. What Sokka hated most was that the clothes he wore had become sticky, and he was envying Zuko, which could take off his shirt and walk like that, not caring about the heat.

"Are you hot?"

Sokka seemed a little too miserable to deny.

"We'll stop by a waterfall soon. We will take a rest there, and you can go bathe yourself. I will make sure nothing disturbs you."

"I guess that will be fine. I'll do that, thanks, Zuko."

The idea of immersing himself in cooling water was making Sokka delirious. He had had to sleep in the same clothes and Zuko had promised him that they would soon reach the out the borders of the Fire Nation, and use the money he had brought with him to purchase a ship and all necessities, including clothes, and that before word from the Fire Lord would reach the distant borders regarding their escape.

"From there, we'll set sail for the Eastern Air Temple. We will follow the coast through the north and then, we will set foot on the Earth Kingdom."

"Why are we making such as large detour?"

"Because it is easier for those following us to assume we'll head directly to the Earth Kingdom. Until we get there, word about us will fade away, and we will keep our path away from large cities."

"Why have you chosen the Earth Kingdom? We should go straight home … I mean, my home."

Zuko fell silent, pondering on Sokka's words.

"I know the Earth Kingdom, at least part of it. It will be easier for us to blend in. Plus, Azula assembles an army and she's heading towards the borders, to fight the Water Tribe."

"But there is no Water Tribe there!" Sokka almost screamed.

Quirking an eyebrow, Zuko asked. "Have you figured it out, too? Azula must have a plan, so she may not move as quickly as us. She needs to convince father that she needs to set sail for the South Pole. After she fights back the presumed attacks, or finds another lie to fill my father's head with, she needs to move around on her toes. Maybe he doesn't look like it, but my father's not such a dimwit. Unless," Zuko sighed, "unless they both have the same plan." He looked Sokka in the eyes, and compassion could be read in them. "To attack the southern Water Tribe and subdue them forever."

Sokka's eyes grew wide with fear. "I must announce them!" He jumped to his feet, but Zuko grabbed his hands and forced him to sit down.

"Katara, they are not stupid! Azula will first try to annihilate the Water Tribe troops that are now on the move. For that, she needs to find first where they are! Only after she quenches the whole resistance, she will set sail for the South Pole, to disembark there as a conqueror, without any need to fight."

Sokka's eyes were filled with tears.

"You don't understand, Zuko! There are only elders and children there! All you say are nothing but assumptions! What if Azula marches in and holds the entire population hostage, to make the Water Tribe warriors surrender?"

Sokka's words threw Zuko a little off balance. He frowned. "Even so, there is not much we can do, Katara. We need to take care of our own skin, for now."

"Don't tell me you have no plan?" Sokka yelled, feeling the most desperate he had ever felt in his short life. "We'll just run and run, and that's it? What about my people?"

Zuko's eyes spelled nothing but hurt. "What about them, Katara? I gave up my people for you! I am now a runaway in my own homeland because I rescued you!"

Sokka's head was bowing more and more, under Zuko's reproachful tirade. Yes, the Fire Prince had thrown everything away, and Sokka was still the demanding one. "I … I'm sorry, Zuko. You're right. It's just that …"

"Forget it, Katara. I'm not asking you to feel for me. Not because I don't have the right, but because I'd rather have you be honest to me than lying just because you don't want me to feel bad." Zuko said the last words through clenched teeth. Sokka again realized just what Zuko finding out would mean. Iroh's words had to be an understatement, regarding the fire burning inside the Fire Prince. The Water Tribe boy chose to drop the matter for the time being.

"Ok, Zuko. We will do as you say. After all, you know better."

Zuko didn't seem too appeased with Sokka's approval. He got up and said briskly. "I'll go hunt. The place is safe. You can move around if you like, but not too far away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka let his body immerse in the cool water. The sound of the waterfall was soothing, but not too much for the boy's nerves. Azula was really dangerous, and he was tormenting inside, thinking about how the Fire Princess would choose to deal with the Water Tribe, now that the only people capable of standing her ground, that being Zuko and him, in his version of things, needing to run away from all the action. He washed his hair, letting his fingers tread lightly through wet strands. He was really miserable and that even without telling Zuko anything about his true identity. He knew he was going to hurt the Fire Prince, sooner or later, and his mind, always looking for a plan, was only running in circles, for the time being.

"I have to think of something", he told himself, letting the water cool his body and cleanse his mind.

Suddenly, he realized the water had grown warmer. He frowned. "These aren't thermal waters, are they?"

The water was not growing warmer, it was almost boiling. With a scream, Sokka jumped to his feet, and it took him only three steps to get to the shore, where he tumbled on the grass, trying to ease the pain felt on the surface of his skin. He could not let himself enjoy the reprieve, as the sound of grass burning pierced the air, and a wave of fire passed quickly, only inches from him. Sokka jumped to his feet and ran, only to be stopped by another heated wave. Half turning, to identify the source of the attack, he found Zuko blasting fire from his both hands, a look so intense in his angered eyes, it almost made Sokka's heart stop. He raised his hands in defeat but Zuko's next blow touched lightly his index, making the boy scream from the sudden pain.

"You jerk! You burnt my finger!" Sokka yelled, raising his finger and pointing at Zuko, forgetting that he was supposed to run away. Zuko stopped for a moment, panting, fire burning in his eyes, his breath heavy.

"Don't tell me you have an explanation for this!" he yelled at Sokka, gesturing towards the boy's nether parts.

With a yelp, and forgetting about the burning finger, the Water Tribe boy quickly covered his genitalia. Embarrassed, he spoke. "Err, what if I told you this is a magic spring, and it turned me into … this?"

Zuko roared and blasted another wave of fire inches from Sokka's naked form. "Are you taking me for a fool? I'll make sure you don't get a second chance at that!"

Sokka felt his knees giving out. "Please, Zuko, just stop" he begged. "I know it looks bad, but …"

Another streak of fire almost touched Sokka's naked skin. Quickly, Sokka realized the strikes were meant to intimidate him, not harm him, which meant he still had a chance. He played his card.

"Look, Zuko, you cannot go back either! And if we turned back, how are you going to explain to your father and sister, that I'm a boy?"

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, realizing the truth in Sokka's words. In frustration, he blew another wave of fire, this time too close for Sokka's comfort, which yelped, really frightened. "I'll think of something! Don't you worry about me!" he spat angrily. "Put your clothes back on! If I saw you naked one second more, I might burn you to ashes!"

Quickly, Sokka did as he was told. Tripping on the long dress, he closed in the distance between him and Zuko, and tried to touch the other's arm, in apology. Zuko dodged the touch and asked angrily. "Put your hands together. I have to tie you up."

Sokka tried to take a step back, but the look in Zuko's eyes prevented him from doing it. He knew it would be hard to run away right away, and chose to postpone the moment for the time when he would actually have a plan. With a sigh, he put his hands together, and let Zuko tie them up.

Turning on his heels, Zuko dragged Sokka from the rope closely tied on the boy's hands, like on a leash.

"Let's go. I smell ash. They will be here soon, if we don't move" he grumbled. Sokka realized that Zuko had come to warn him, when he had blown his cover, and cursed inwardly for having the poor inspiration to take a bath at so inopportune times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka barely dared looking at Zuko, which ate in silence. He was hungry, too, but he was too proud to beg for food.

"Here", he heard Zuko talk, and caught the piece of fried meat right on time. He quickly dug his teeth in it and began chewing, not helping a small sound of appreciation upon tasting the morsel of food. Clearly, Zuko was better than him at cooking and Sokka was also thankful when the other bent and untied his hands so he could eat.

Sokka could feel the other's anger, so he made an attempt to conversation, while trying to fish for info. For what he could tell, they were still running towards the borders, and not back, towards the Fire Palace.

"Where are we going, Zuko?" he asked, tentatively.

Zuko's growl was the only response.

"If we are not going back to your father, then maybe we could make peace" was Sokka's hopeful comment.

The Fire Prince's amber eyes threw darts at him. If looks could kill, Sokka should have been mincemeat by now. The Water Boy fell silent for a while. "Zuko, we could hide to the North Pole. They're not my people, but I could deal with them, since I'm Water Tribe and …"

"No need to remind me!" Zuko yelled. "Could you please just shut up? I can't believe I put up with this! You're annoying! I'll think of something! And don't hope that I'll be lenient towards you, because you're wrong if you think you can lie to me again! Gosh, I don't even know your real name!"

"It's Sokka!", the Water Tribesman yelled, too, only to stop Zuko from his tirade. "You were going to marry my sister, and I just couldn't allow it, and I wanted to save her, but this is not something for you to understand, because your sister is a freak! And you cannot understand what I feel about my people, because your people are killers, and they do not care about anyone …"

Zuko firebent just inches from Sokka's head, which let himself down quickly. "Don't pretend to know me, Water Tribe! And never speak my name again! I don't care about your reasons! I don't care about your people! And I don't care about you!"

Now that really hurt, Sokka thought morosely. He had the Fire Prince in his pocket, but that was not it. It irked him to no end that now Zuko was hating him. Even worse, the prince seemed really hurt and confused, besides being angered, and Sokka's heart clenched at the sight.

Upset, on a lower tone, Zuko reproached. "Just how could you do it? How could you make such a great fool of me? How could you go that low and even kiss me? Do you have no pride?"

Mentioning of their kisses made Sokka's cheeks turn red. With his eyes cast down, he murmured. "I actually … liked that part."

The silence that followed could not be a good sign. Raising his eyes, Sokka saw he wasn't the only one burning red. He gulped, realizing what he had just said. "Look, Zuko, now that you know who I am, there's no point for me lying you. And, … this is the truth."

Zuko got up briskly and turned on his heels, almost running away. Sokka stared in disbelief after the Fire Prince. The other boy practically disappeared from view. Disquieted, Sokka felt his mind reeling. Should he use the chance to escape? He carefully got up, and let his legs move him in the opposite direction from the one he saw Zuko running away. He took a few steps onwards, increasing the pace, but, after half a minute, he stopped. "Damn it, Sokka! You are so going to regret this" he said to himself, but turned back and started running after Zuko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finally found the Fire Prince sitting on a rock, on the river shore, staring into the water. He walked towards him, expecting the other to turn and chase him away. But nothing happened, so Sokka drew near and touched Zuko lightly on his shoulder. The Fire Prince didn't deny the touch, so the Water Tribe boy let himself fall next to Zuko, with a sigh.

"I didn't know what to think either. But, despite of the war and everything, … I liked it when you kissed me."

Zuko continued to stare stubbornly into the water, his jaw tense. Sokka chose to continue. "I could not believe when you came after me in the dungeon. Zuko, I really like you. And … I know you like me, too."

It was a little too dangerous a path for Sokka to thread on, but he wanted it. He whispered in Zuko's ear. "There is no one here but us. I think we can both be honest here."

Zuko pushed Sokka away and jumped to his feet. "I was being honest! And I liked Katara, not … you" he gestured towards Sokka, which now felt really weird and embarrassed, still wearing woman's clothes. He didn't move, and pressed the matters forward.

"You don't know Katara. You didn't even see her. She is at the South Pole right now, while the army assembled by your sister is probably marching towards her" he talked angrily. "While we stay here, talking, everything I did will go to pits, just because you are too stubborn to accept that you like me" he continued in frustration. "You just don't get it, Zuko. It doesn't matter, you like me, me, not Katara. And, after everything you did for me, you would be a fool to just throw everything away because you found out I'm a boy!"

"What are you saying?" Zuko yelled to. "That it doesn't matter? How could it not? You're a boy, too, don't pretend you don't understand! We're boys, we like girls!"

Sokka sustained Zuko's angry stare. Bent on winning this one, he challenged. "Oh, yeah? Then why don't you come here and kiss me, and, if nothing happens, if you don't feel a thing, then it means you're right. But I can tell you this, that I kissed you knowing full well that we are both guys. And yes, it troubled me at first, but, since I said that I would not lie to you anymore, what I say now it's the truth!"

"You want me to kiss you? You must be out of your mind!" Zuko yelled.

"What? Are you chicken?" Sokka provoked the Fire Prince, gesturing with his chin towards the other.

Zuko's eyes spoke volumes. In an angry pace, he closed the distance between him and Sokka and sat next to the Water Tribe boy. However, his resolution started to fade away, the moment he felt the other's proximity. He tried to turn his back, but Sokka embraced him, stopping him from doing it.

"Let me", Sokka whispered, and placed his lips upon Zuko's.

The Fire Prince tried to back down, but he only managed to fall on his back, with Sokka on top of him. The Water Tribe boy continued the kiss unhindered, and Zuko let him. Seeing that he was not encountering resistance, Sokka pushed his tongue through Zuko's lips. Since the prince had been the one to teach him that, if was kind of weird for him to be the one to lead the attack. Although the kiss was sweet, the lack of response from Zuko's part made his feet turn cold. 'Oh, Iroh, you were wrong!' Sokka thought bitterly to himself, and he broke off the kiss.

"I guess you were right", he admitted, his eyes cast down.

Zuko opened his eyes, and stared at a defeated Sokka, which was barely refraining from crying, biting his lower lip.

The Water Tribe was taken by surprise by Zuko's sudden movement that flipped him over, catching him underneath. A hungry mouth covered his, biting at his lips, impatiently demanding entrance. Sokka obliged quickly, partly forced by the sharp teeth almost biting through his lips, partly wanting the attention. One of Zuko's hands circled his waist, forcing him raise his body off the ground, meeting the other's and clashing against it. Zuko's muscled thighs crept their way between Sokka's slightly parted legs, and the Water Tribe boy realized that it could be more than he had bargained for. The Fire Prince was practically rubbing his entire body against his, while kissing Sokka wildly. Those were no longer the sweet kisses he had been used to. It was not like he minded, since his own body responded in the same rhythm with Zuko's, but feeling something long and hard grinding against his belly made his mind scream. 'Oh, no! This is something I haven't thought of!'

AN: So, what say you? Next time, I guess there'll be some lemon involved, just don't say I didn't warn ya!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Wow, I must be doing something well, since so many people care about leaving such wonderful reviews! I hope I will not fail to disappoint you!

Two bodies rubbing against one another could be seen through the trees. Luckily, the birds were their only witnesses.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait", Sokka tried to reason with the all lit up firebender.

Breaking the kiss had not been such a good idea. Zuko tried to recapture Sokka's lips with an angry growl, but the Water Tribe boy turned his head, so the kiss landed on his ear, instead of his mouth. Zuko raised his head, not caring about hiding his annoyance.

"What?" was the curt angry reply.

Sokka pushed lightly against Zuko's chest. Those amber eyes were too close for comfort.

"Ahem, Zuko, you know, I don't think we can do this. We're both guys and …"

"We're both guys? Weren't you the one to say, moments ago, that it didn't matter" Zuko yelled, glaring at Sokka.

"Well, Zuko, yes, we can kiss and stuff, but you know about bees … and flowers … Well, I'm not a flower, I'm another bee, do you get it? I have my own … stingy thingie …"

"No, I don't. Shut up and give me your lips" Zuko decidedly cut short the conversation and pressed his lips against Sokka, who murmured in protest. His whining quickly subdued under Zuko's ministrations, whose hands were now sneaking underneath the long dress, touching naked skin in their wake.

Zuko's desire became even more powerful, and he grinded his elongated needy organ more into Sokka's groin. The dry humping was not exactly to the Fire Prince's liking, as he tried to free as much of the Water Tribe boy's body from the long dress as he could. Sokka yelped when Zuko touched his erection, while licking his neck.

"Zuko", he moaned, "I really don't …"

The other fumbled with his own clothes and then rested his naked erection on top of Sokka's. The Water Tribesman responded with a moan and raised his hips to encounter the other boy's thrusts. If Sokka had known what the change in position could mean, he would have thought otherwise, as his hard thrust upwards caused a little disequilibrium in Zuko's stance, which landed accidentally with his erection underneath Sokka's body, piercing through the cleft of his ass. A pleasured pained moan was Zuko's answer. He pushed forward, much to Sokka's sudden dismay at the realization of that could mean.

"Oh, no, oh, no, Zuko, you have to be kidding, there is no way this is how it should be … arrhhh …"

Zuko brought Sokka's body closer and used his leverage to pushed the tip of his organ against the tight ring of muscles guarding the Water Tribesman's – still – virgin hole. Sokka could not refrain a scream at the invasion and tried to push Zuko away.

"It hurts, damn it! What's with you? And you don't know what passed through there!"

"You just washed" Zuko said, matter of factly. "And from my side, it feels good", he added, pushing more.

Sokka screamed again and this time hit Zuko right in his face, which left the firebender a little unfocused for a few seconds. Shaking his head, and working a little his jaw, Zuko threw dangerous darts towards Sokka's direction.

"What? Do you want me to wait until I marry you?"

"You're a jerk, Zuko!" Sokka yelled, but his mouth was quickly covered again by the other's and his dying erection came back in full force under the Fire Prince's caress.

Suddenly the Fire Prince jumped to his feet, leaving Sokka dazed and confused. Zuko offered his hand, and the other took it hesitantly.

"Let's go to the waterfall", Zuko said while dragging Sokka after him. "It should be easier in the water."

"No, no, no, no" Sokka tried to protest again, while barely keeping up the pace. Clearly, an aroused Zuko was even tougher to handle. "You are not going to put anything in there", he tried to sound dignified, but failing, while keeping part of the dress with his hand, to avoid tearing it through all the bushes. "And where do you get such ideas? It is impossible for anything to fit in there!"

Turning a little towards Sokka, Zuko sniggered. "I saw others doing it. And," he stopped and fondled Sokka briefly, "it seemed to be quite pleasurable."

Sokka groaned, feeling his erection bursting from the sudden, yet short attention. "Where could you see such a thing?"

"In the army, of course" Zuko shook his shoulders, but his wide grin told differently about his faked indifference about the matter.

Once arrived to the waterfall, Zuko let Sokka's hand, and quickly threw off his clothes. He jumped into the water, completely naked and turned towards the Water Tribe boy who was just staring, while playing with the wrinkles of his dress. He did not seem able to take his eyes of the Fire Prince's body, clearly fascinated with a droplet of water finding its way along the chiseled chest, running down the well toned abs towards the dark patch of hair just above … oh, no, he was not going to look there. He was not going to … Sokka turned on his heels, but a sudden flame cut off his retreat. Turning again, he saw Zuko standing there, a look so intense in his eyes, the Water Tribesman felt the need to run.

"Come on, Sokka. You offered yourself anyway. What's a little sacrifice?"

"There is nothing little about …" Sokka gestured towards Zuko's erection, proudly raising above the water.

Impatiently, Zuko jumped on the shore, and pulled at Sokka's dress, forcing the other to undress. He circled Sokka's waist quickly, and pressed his lips against the other boy's mouth, using the other hand to draw Sokka's attention to more pressing matters. When Sokka felt his own hand touching the other's erection, conflicted feelings ran over him. Despite his better judgment telling him to turn and flee, he grabbed the elongated shaft, mesmerized by its hardness. He ran his fingers up and down, making Zuko moan into his mouth. The Fire Prince broke the kiss.

"Water, Sokka, now."

The Water Tribe boy let himself dragged into the water. Zuko's hands seemed to be everywhere. One especially was interested in kneading and caressing alternatively a perfectly shaped buttock, while the other was cupping gently Sokka's cheek, guiding the wanton lips towards his. While kissing Sokka in earnest, Zuko forced Sokka walk backwards, until the boy's back was pressed against a solid rock on which water was pouring. Zuko let Sokka's mouth only to turn the boy, and make him face the rock.

"Put your hands against the rock, Sokka. You'll need it, trust me" Zuko whispered huskily, while planting little kisses on a smooth tanned shoulder.

Sokka did as he was told, although his mind was screaming 'no!', despite his body which now sang in the rhythm imposed by Zuko's skilled caresses. The Fire Prince was now using both his hands to caress Sokka's back, stopping on the small of the boy's back a little while, like pondering what to do next. Sokka exhaled deeply, the small reprieve welcomed by his so far erratic breathing. The break was short lived, as the said hands grabbed the sexy mounds, parting them slightly, enough to let a digit sneak inside, pressing at the boy's entrance. Sokka yelped again, although the pain was less than the one experienced when Zuko had tried to push something else through there.

"I have to make it bigger" Zuko whispered apologetically.

Turning slightly, Sokka murmured through his hitched breathing. "Zuko, please, don't, it burns and it hurts like hell."

Zuko did not seem to care too much about Sokka's pleading and pushed inside a little more. The boy's scream made him stop, however.

With a sigh, the Fire Prince took his finger out of Sokka's body. Letting himself lower, he parted Sokka's buttocks again, and just stared, frowning and strategizing. Seeing the other's interest in his secret place, Sokka blushed furiously. "Don't look there, Zuko! It's embarrassing!"

Zuko stared back at him, looking annoyed. "Hush, Sokka. I'm the one doing all the work!" On a sweeter tone, he added. "There is no need to feel embarrassed. You have a beautiful … ouch … what was that for?" Zuko yelled, when Sokka simply grabbed his ponytail and pulled.

"Don't say such things!" Sokka yelled, but Zuko extracted his hair off the Water Tribe boy's fingers and pushed him back to face the rock.

"Just stay there and don't talk! Is that so hard for you to do?" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, it is, when someone is poking at your … you know what!"

"If you stay still" Zuko let the pause in his talking have Sokka's attention, "I'll help you fight Azula."

Sokka's eyes grew wide. He seemed to ponder for a few seconds, but a slap on his ass hurried his decision. "Ok, ok, me, shutting up. You, doing crazy stuff to my body that will surely hurt. I get it. You help me fight Azula. Great bargain for my ass … ouch!" Sokka yelped when another, heavier slap landed on his buttocks.

Sokka chose silence this time, and closed his eyes, preparing for something awful to happen. Yet, the sensation he felt right away spreading from his secret entrance, up his spine, raising to his brain, was something he had not expected. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Zuko, with his eyes half closed, taking out his tongue, and giving another, mind bursting, lick to the said entrance. Sokka forgot all about retorting comments and let his back fall backward in pure ecstasy. His own moans were fueling his desire even more. For the first time, in his short life, Sokka felt wanted by another human being, and it was like everything else was fading away. Focusing on his sensations, he felt the tongue disappearing to be replaced by fingers which pushed inside. His body tensed, but this time the pain was less intense.

Zuko used his hand to scissor the other boy's entrance, the moans released by Sokka's throat being a great indicator that he was doing the right thing. Sokka arched back, trying to impale himself on Zuko's fingers, when a particular spot was accidentally brushed over. The Fire Prince took out his hand, his own need too much to bear.

"I'm going in, Sokka" he whispered in the other's ear, and pushed forward, making the other release a short cry of surrender.

Looking over his shoulder, to see Zuko's eyes, Sokka was feeling his mind and body in total turmoil. Now, the fire burning in the other's eyes was so intense, making Sokka suddenly remember of an old picture shown to him by GranGran when he had been little. The creature represented there was called a dragon, and Zuko's resemblance with the mythical creature was so striking during that very moment, that Sokka felt like in a haze. 'Am I dreaming?' he wondered, but the sudden thrust of Zuko's hips woke him up.

"Can you feel me?" Zuko asked, while biting and licking Sokka's neck and shoulders.

"It would be kind of hard not to", Sokka whispered, through moans, now increasing in intensity. "There, Zuko" he asked shamelessly, bucking his hips back to meet the other boy's thrusts, who obliged happily.

A hand sneaked and grabbed Sokka's erection, and the boy felt contradicted between the need to thrust forward to meet the squeeze of that hand, and the need to buck backwards, to be impaled by Zuko. The hand on his dick moved faster and faster, bringing him so close to completion Sokka felt his head spinning. Zuko also started to move erratically, his need as pressing as Sokka's. The Water Tribe boy surrendered first, letting his seed spill with an anguished cry. Zuko moaned loudly, and stilled the other's hips, so he could bury himself deeper. Panting, he let his head rest on Sokka's shoulder, while the other boy felt the Fire Prince's hot essence spreading inside his body. Sokka felt wasted, the good kind of wasted, and didn't know what to say. Irony had never left Sokka before. That was a first, and not only that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up, he was laying down next to a warm fireplace. He tried to pushed his hands against the ground, but realized his hands were tied again. He groaned in disbelief, and raised his eyes to meet satisfied ambers, staring at him maliciously.

"Zuko, what the hell is this? Why am I tied up again?"

"Obviously, you are a prisoner" Zuko answered, with a wide grin stretching on his face. "Why don't you take a seat, Sokka, and tell me everything right from the start. I think my other head is ready to understand what you have to say better now."

Sokka winced when trying to adjust his position. "I would readily oblige, Prince Zuko" irony transparent in his voice "but I think I won't be able to stand on my ass, thank you very much. By the way, how did I get here?"

"You were out like a light. I had to carry you" Zuko answered.

Sokka's cheeks were caught by flames. The image of his own body carried by the Fire Prince did not sit well with him. Like on a wedding night or something, the only thing missing being the bride. Wait, was he the bride?

Sighing, Sokka chose to answer the prince's initial question. "Look, Zuko, I had no intention to make a fool of you. But, I guess we are even now, as I have an ass to prove it."

Zuko chuckled. "That could hardly be called even. You enjoyed it, too. Should I remind you how you begged me to …"

"No, no, no need to. I think I can remember everything on my own" Sokka denied the offer, raising one hand. "Zuko, I could not let my sister marry you."

"And why is that? She would have become a princess, right?" Zuko asked, looking slightly amused.

"Yeah, and then fell prey to a sex fiend" Sokka threw one dart towards the prince.

"Don't make me come there" Zuko warned. "I feel my other head getting itchy for some action."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Alright, you won. It is as simple as that. I took Katara's place, dressed like a girl, and everything else you already know."

"No, I don't" Zuko said, looking more serious now. "What exactly was your plan, Sokka? It wasn't like you wanted to marry me, right? Come on, spill everything out."

Sokka fell silent. The Fire Prince was not dumb at all. Staring at his tied up hands, he realized which had to be Zuko's assumptions about his plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the South Pole …

"Katara, where is Sokka? Is he gone fishing?"

Aang's smiling face always made Katara smile, too. Only not this time. "Sokka must be in the heart of the Fire Nation right now" she answered, not succeeding to hide the worry in her eyes.

There was no telling if Sokka's plan had worked or not. No news, in that case, could be very bad news, and Katara failed to fall asleep at night. Aang's comeback was like a ray of light for her.

The boy's warm hand covered hers. "How about we go looking for him?"

Katara raised her eyes, hope being written all over her face. "But, Aang, we need to teach you water bending first, and the Fire Nation is the worst place for you to be right now."

Aang laughed wholeheartedly. "We'll go in disguise. And, since I also need to learn firebending, maybe I snatch a few tricks along the way" he winked at her.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry, guys, for keep you waiting for so long, my computer crashed, and it took a while to get it fixed. Thank you for reading! (BlueTiger, more about Aang and Katara in a different chapter; MikkiSenpai, more on 'the anaconda' this chapter ;); animegirl07, well the boys are just beginners, they'll learn; ajj7sunhawk, he, he, the short end of the stick, nicely put; all the others, thanks a lot for reviewing)

Sokka was silent. How could he possibly go about telling Zuko he had been planning to take down the Fire Lord? Zuko, however, seemed bent on learning the truth.

"So? Sokka, I do have all day to wait for your answer", he warned, "but I wouldn't bet on my patience, if I were you."

Somehow, a mix of anger and hurt could be felt in Zuko's voice.

"I wasn't going to take you down, if this is what you think", replied Sokka, his heart churning inside. "Just ... use you, I guess", he ventured a little more, stopping when a flash of anger lit up the Fire Prince's eyes.

"Use me, huh?" Zuko said bitterly.

There was something more to Zuko's hurt that Sokka could not pinpoint. Trying to ignore his own nudity, he moved awkwardly to sit right in front of the prince.

"Listen, Zuko, you may not have one reason to believe me, but you've grown on me. I didn't think it to be possible, but it did ..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" the prince exploded, pushing Sokka angrily away from him. He sat up briskly, almost making Sokka fall on his back. He began pacing the ground, hands behind his back, in obvious disquiet.

"What am I supposed to do with you now?" he yelled again, gesturing towards the other boy, who sat on the ground, assuming a defeated posture.

"Dunno, untie me and listen to what I have to say?" Sokka quirked an eyebrow, with little hope that the prince would acquiesce with such a straightforward request.

"NO!" was the only reply, and the prince turned with his back to Sokka, remaining like that for a while.

Sokka sighed. "Zuko, it is as simple as that. I wanted to take down the Fire Lord, not you. I had a chance, I blew it. Now, do whatever. All I know is that I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I would even don a dress instead of staying naked like that."

"What were you thinking? That my father was an easy prey?" A tinge of superiority could be felt in Zuko's voice.

"No, actually I was expecting things to get bad for me. Like really bad. I did not really think that I would escape the palace alive after I killed your father. But I was ready to do that, for my people." Sokka's serious demeanor took Zuko by surprise, who was now searching the teen's feature for any sign of empty boastfulness. He did not back down, though.

"Really? If you were so prepared, what stopped you?"

Sokka clenched his teeth. No way in hell he would tell Zuko about the little conversation he had had with Iroh, which pretty much had opened his eyes, not only on his beyond doubt demise, but on the prince's feelings, as well.

"Why don't you say anything?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"I have nothing else to say", Sokka answered, staring stubbornly to the ground.

A moment of silence followed.

"I go fetch something to eat. Don't you think about running away, I'll chase you down" Zuko threatened.

"I'll stay right here, Fire Prince" Sokka mocked, but the truth was his grumbling stomach almost took a leap of joy at Zuko's mentioning of food, "waiting to be served."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What? Aren't you going to untie me?" Sokka stared in disbelief.

"I'll help you eat. I think you'll try to run if I do that" Zuko said morosely.

"Yeah, butt naked, on an empty stomach, running through Fire Nation's woods … sounds like a plan" Sokka murmured, but his pouting stopped dead in its tracks, when a perfect bite size morsel of fried meat approached his lips, nicely tickling his nostrils. Without giving it too much thought, he opened his mouth, and let the food enter, guided by long fingers, that caressed slightly the corners of the said mouth, after letting the meat be chewed by strong white teeth.

Sokka let out a groan of satisfaction, trying to ignore the fact that Zuko's manner of feeding him held something extremely erotic. Smacking his lips in pleasure, the Water Tribe boy was simply taking in the simple pleasures in life. "This is so good, Zuko, your food is to die for", he commented, satisfied with the steady pace used by the prince to bring meat to his mouth.

The Fire Prince laughed genuinely. "It's nothing but fried meat, Sokka. But I guess … thanks."

Sokka stared furtively at Zuko, whose cheeks slightly colored at the compliment. Were simple words like those the key to the morose prince's heart? Maybe he wasn't getting much in that respect. And to think that him, Sokka, had used to be so tired with GranGran's and Katara's fawning over him whenever he did the slightest thing that could count as a good deed. Did the prince have no one to praise him? He had no mother, and he was the same as Sokka's. But his father was really a jerk, besides being the Fire Lord, and the prince's only truly close relative, his uncle, did not seem to be let around the boy much. Sokka's father was so much different, and Sokka was truly glad to have such a terrific dad.

"Man, I'm so full", he commented cheerily, patting his belly awkwardly, because of his tied hands.

"You're really skinny, for someone eating so much" Zuko said, staring shamelessly at Sokka's body.

"Eh, well, you're really pissing me off less than I thought for someone who's a firebender", Sokka replied, blushing under the other's scrutiny, not realizing his attempt at irony actually turned somehow into a compliment.

Zuko smiled, mostly to himself. He raised one hand and brushed his thumb over the other's bottom lip, making Sokka tremble slightly. Suddenly, the Water Tribe boy felt very hot. Dizzy with Zuko's touch, he managed to utter. "Are you trying to make me hot with your firebending?"

Zuko's chuckle sounded low and masculine. "I hardly think that's necessary. You're pretty hot without me using my firebending on you, Sokka." The way he whispered the boy's name made Sokka feel goose bumps all over his skin. He gulped, realizing that the prince's proximity invited to a certain of intimacy. He tried to get away from Zuko's hand caressing his cheek.

"Look, Zuko. Let's get this straight. You don't want to untie me and treat me as you're supposed to, you don't get the perks." He tried to sound determined, but the way Zuko bent over, blowing hot air over Sokka's lips, almost kissing him, was really making his hair stand on its end, the alternation of heat and shiver he was experiencing at the moment driving him crazy.

"Well, aren't you a little ungrateful? I just fed you with my own hand" Zuko said with a smile.

"Zuko, you suck at blackmailing. You should have done that before feeding me" Sokka said triumphantly, sure of himself.

The prince's eyes were glistening and they were too close for comfort. "I suck at other things, as well" he commented, letting the insinuation sink in. Sokka's eyes grew wider, but he did not have time to add any kind of remark, as Zuko closed in the distance between them, and shamelessly, lapped at one of the boy's earlobes, sucking and biting gently.

"What … do … you … think … you're … doing?" Sokka asked alarmed, his breath hitched again, against his own determination to keep Zuko away.

The prince did not care for answering, and continued his biting and sucking routine, downwards, on Sokka's sensitive neck. The other boy was too assaulted by erotic sensations to protest. When Zuko's lips reached a dark nipple, Sokka barely suppressed a cry of surprise. Damn if he had only known there were so many places on his body to make him so hot! It would have made masturbation a lot more interesting. On the other hand, Zuko had no problem redrawing Sokka's personal body pleasure map, and, after sucking and licking both Sokka's nipples, he was now going south, making the other teen pant heavily in anticipation and disbelief.

Zuko stood face to face with Sokka's erection. Giving the glistening head a tentative lick, he made Sokka whimper helplessly.

"Zuko, this is …" Sokka's mind was reeling, "… unbelievably …" his mind was saying 'hot', but his lips said "… wrong!"

The Fire Prince was too caught up in what he was doing to offer more explanations to the flustered boy. He grabbed the other's erection using his mouth only, and dived in, his teeth grazing a little the sensitive skin.

"Ouch!" Sokka yelped, his erection waning.

Zuko let out Sokka's organ out of his mouth for a while and used his hand to arouse the boy again. "Just tell me what's good, Sokka" he said in a raspy voice.

"Mouth, lips, tongue, good, teeth, bad" Sokka answered hastily, wanting that again, the hot mouth on his penis, the swirling of tongue over the engorged head.

"That shouldn't be hard", Zuko commented, and took Sokka again in his mouth, avoiding the use of teeth this time.

Sokka entangled his tied hands into Zuko's ponytail. He tried to push himself more into the hot cavern, guided by instinct, but the prince used a hand on the base of Sokka's cock to prevent it from being forced too much into his mouth. The Water Tribe boy whined. "More, Zuko, deeper …"

Zuko used his hand to rub Sokka vigorously. Raising his head in a bit of annoyance, he murmured. "No one goes that deep their first time."

'First time?' Sokka stared in disbelief at the head now bobbing up and down his shaft. Could it be that all that had been just a fantasy for Zuko until now? Until … Sokka? He did seem more like catching on quickly, then being really practiced, and his initial bravado now was quite endearing. Storing the info for later, his attention drawn to the sensations offered by that determined mouth milking him hard. He tried to refrain from bucking his hips forward, letting Zuko set the pace. And what a pace that was! Sokka was moaning shamelessly now, only holding Zuko's ponytail as leverage, until he felt he could not hold it in anymore. "Zuko", he tried to warn, but the other boy seemed to be oblivious to his attempt, squeezing Sokka harder, making him explode with a strangled cry.

Zuko raised his head slowly, his partner's semen flowing freely on his lips, and Sokka, taking in the view, through half hooded eyes, found it the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his short life. Curious, he reached out, and let his fingers wipe delicately Zuko's lips. "What does it taste like?" he asked, after finding his breath.

Zuko licked his lips and grimaced a little. "I think you should cut down the fat in your diet." That earned him a gentle smack from Sokka. "It's … interesting. You will find out, however", he pointed out at his own erection poking his pants.

"What? No way!" Sokka protested, which earned him an angry look from Zuko.

"Make your choice, Sokka. Whether this, or the other way."

"My ass is not ready!"

"My point exactly!"

Sokka was about to find the situation funny, if it weren't for its nervousness gripping his insides. He found it reasonable to do the same thing for Zuko, but …

"So, what's gonna be, Sokka?" Zuko asked impatiently, taking out his organ and tugging at it.

Sokka sighed, but he was too satisfied to say no and fight again. Food and sex, that was what Sokka truly found as the perfect combination, and, so far, Zuko had been a great deliverer.

He glanced at Zuko's fully awaken member, a little miffed at the fact that the prince was more endowed than him. Not with much, but still, he thought, and decided to make the boy whimper under his touch. Not really interested why the whole thing now seemed like a competition, Sokka placed himself between the prince's parted legs, and said. "Ok, between me and Junior here, now."

Zuko laughed. "Junior? Is this how you call yours, too?"

Sokka ignored him and stretch out his arms. "Untie me."

"No, I think you'll do great with your hands tied." A glint of mischief could be seen in the boy's eyes.

Sokka sighed. "You're weird, you know?"

"Just suck it already", Zuko asked impatiently, and he was quickly obliged, by a mouth descending quickly on his shaft, swallowing it half way through. "Oh, Gods!" he exclaimed, losing his breath for a second. Without thinking he bucked upwards, where he was met by a compliant mouth, that let it slide even deeper.

Sokka wished he could grin and Zuko could see. That was almost too easy. The prince had no idea what kind of things – admittedly, food only – Sokka had stuffed down his throat all his life, despite Katara's angry requests of him chewing his food properly. Not that he minded chewing, but he had been too hungry at times to bother with details. Now it wasn't time for chewing, so he let his able throat slide over Zuko's shaft over and over again, beyond his gagging reflex, making the other moan so loudly, Sokka was wondering if that could not be heard over at the Fire Palace. Zuko had had staying power, and he had taken Sokka's body by the waterfall, but now it was different, and little took to send the prince over the edge. With a groan, Zuko released his load into Sokka's throat, his hands yanking roughly at Sokka's strands of hair. The Water Tribe boy swallowed carefully, and withdrew slowly.

When he met Zuko's eyes, he saw there complete satisfaction and a little confusion, too. Sokka patted his lips suggestively, and then grinned. "No one goes that deep their first time, huh? Water Tribe – 1, Fire Nation – 0", he pointed out, poking Zuko with one finger, his hands still tied.

The Fire Prince was staring in disbelief. "What? Are you trying to say …?"

"Yeap", Sokka answered, completely satisfied with himself.

Zuko seemed to ponder for a little while. "The score is even. I made you come first by the waterfall."

'So it's on', Sokka thought, realizing the prince has nothing against a little bit of competition. "Just untie me, and I'll show you", he warned, but the prince shrugged it off.

"You're the bride, so that's not going to happen", he declared, very convinced, and proud of himself.

"Bride?" Sokka almost felt like suffocating. "I'm not a girl!"

"Well, you pretended to be one!" Zuko said briskly. "So, whether you like it or not, you are my Water Tribe bride!"

Was the prince putting a little too much passion into a little quarrel? Sokka pondered. "What man keeps his bride tied up like this?" he exclaimed, showing Zuko his hands once again.

Zuko took out his knife and cut through the rope in one single move, taking Sokka by surprise, who stared at his hands, amazed how the knife did not cut any skin.

"There, you happy now?" Zuko snapped, and turned on his heels.

What was that all about? Rubbing his wrists, to have the blood flow freely again, Sokka whispered. "Thanks, Zuko."

"Will you try to run away now?" came the muffled question.

"No, I don't think so."

Zuko turned slightly to gauge Sokka's countenance.

"Don't stare! You're just a great cook, that's a 'must have' in my book", he said, shrugging.

The boys stood side by side. Strangely enough, Sokka felt a little happy.

"So, what does it taste like?" Zuko asked with a grin.

"Dunno, really. It just went down the hatch", Sokka waived, but grinned as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning could be quite chilly, Sokka thought, realizing that, while he was still covered with a blanket, he missed warmth. He realized Zuko was no longer plastered against his back. Blinking, he stood on his elbows, and looked around. Zuko was with his back turned, clearly fiddling with something.

"Zuko?" he asked, yawning.

The prince almost jumped. Sokka couldn't repress a chuckle. "You really are tense, man. You should just relax once in a while."

With his eyes downcast, Zuko came near Sokka and placed a heap of clothes next to him. "Here, I made some clothes for you. I hope they fit."

With wide eyes, Sokka realized the dress he used to wear was now revamped into a pair of paints and a shirt. Jumping to his feet, he hurriedly dressed. He turned, and tugged at the sleeves. Even the pants were fitting well. Maybe a little too tight over his ass, but he could let that slide, since the clothes were almost perfect.

"Wow, Zuko, you know how to sew, too?"

The other tensed a bit.

"What, do you think it's not becoming of a man to do such things?"

Zuko's cheeks were burning red. Sokka smiled. "No, I just didn't think a prince would know such things."

He embraced Zuko, and kissed him on his lips.

"Thanks, Zuko, they're perfect."

The look in Zuko's eyes was absolutely priceless.


	11. Chapter 11

Change of Heart

Zuko's POV

'He is really pissing me off, with all that cheery attitude. It's like nothing could go wrong, when I know full well that everything could go wrong! He gets to sleep well at night, he even snores, Gods, I can't believe it! It is true that he provides enough distraction, and, sometimes I, too, forget about worrying. Gods, I can't really stand him! And he dares to say that worrying brings nothing good. But worrying is necessary, if you do not want to be taken by surprise, if you want to stay alive. I could swear he sometimes sounds exactly like my uncle. Look what good this kind of attitude brought to uncle. Exiled! But Gods, I love him … I mean my uncle, really, my uncle, not … this Water Tribe boy … Sokka. I should stop looking into his eyes … they make me feel … too at peace, I guess, not that it is not a pleasant feeling, but I shouldn't … should I? But when I look into his eyes is like I'm staring at the blue skies above, and war is all forgotten, because war is happening here, on earth, not up there … what am I thinking? He talks about plans all the time, like planning could really drive danger away. He even talks with his mouth full, but, then again, when is his mouth not occupied with something? Not that I truly mind that part … but he's pissing me off, anyways! When has he gotten that good? Pretending he never did anything … maybe he's lying! No, that could not be, he was acting … too virginal for that to be … So I am his first, and I cannot deny how happy that truly makes me, but still … he is Water Tribe, and I am Fire Nation, and this is not supposed to work … not to mention that we both guys, not that I didn't see that happen, but I … really don't know what to think anymore. I am still running away, away from my home, away from my family, away from my people, just to be with him, but is this the right thing? When he cuddles next to me, and asks me what are we going to eat, and then starts presenting his daunting plans, while we eat, I really think it is the right thing. Not to mention all the sex thing … I've never thought sex could be that good, especially with a guy. And he gets better at it day by day! He pisses me off! What am I going to do? I wish uncle was here to tell me what to do! But he was the one who basically told me to save my bride and leave … but he didn't know the bride was actually a groom, and that truly changes everything. Everything! Does it really? Uh, I hate it when I feel so confused! This is so not like I'm supposed to be or to act! Why did I go to the South Pole in the first place? To find a wife. Right … Yet, still, why do I feel all tingling inside whenever he touches my shoulder? I know I want him. I don't know for how long, or what exactly this all means, but I do want him. I like how his skin feels against my fingers, how he arches his back, while his never stopping mouth blabbers something about him not wanting me to touch him in all those ways … I love it when he comes, I love it when he makes me come. I love it when we kiss, and we feel like there is no one else on the entire earth, but us. I love it when he presses his back against my chest when we go to sleep, and he lets me sneak my hands around his waist, to touch him. I love so many things about him! He really pisses me off! Since when a Fire Nation prince is supposed to fall for a Water Tribe peasant? I don't dare say it, but I think I'm falling in … no, I won't say it! At least, not until he says it! Wait, what if this never happens? Could it be that Sokka … does not feel the same about me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka's POV

'Geez, I think I can hear him thinking. He's always brooding over something, it's like he never stops. My eyelids fall heavy on my eyes, and I really have to sleep, and he's still awake, and when I wake up, he's already up! Does he ever get any sleep? Like at all? What's with him anyway? He is almost always morose, wait, not exactly, I am not being entirely honest … when we have sex … I can't believe I'm thinking about this right now … he seems kind of happy … and his features become more relaxed, and I cannot believe how handsome he is, when I watch him in the afterglow … Not that I can afford myself to stare, as that could make him feel uncomfortable, I can tell. I can't believe the Fire Prince – the mighty heir of the Fire Nation – can be so shy. He just stares back and asks 'what?', in that snappy tone of his, which makes me say back 'nothing!' when it is not at all like that. I wish I could tell him how attractive he is, but then, I may sound like a smitten maiden, all head over heels, and I don't want him to think that I'm like that! I'd lose face! Not to mention that I would have to drop all my ironic comments, once that I confess that I … wait, no, no, no, I am Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy, so I cannot really give up on that! Not to mention that we are still Fire Nation and Water Tribe, and it's not like that it's going to change anytime soon! But that's not it, and it's a bad sign that I cannot even be honest to myself. I have to take Zuko home, and introduce him to my family – not exactly something I look forward to, just imagine, 'GranGran, Katara, Dad, this is Zuko, well he used to be the Fire Prince, but now he's like my … boyfriend, and I think you should welcome him here – oh, what am I thinking? But I do want him by my side. I think he is truly a great warrior, and a good asset for our troops, and he is very intelligent, and … he looks so good when I go down on him … wait, wait, not in a million years I could say something like this to my family! What can I say? I'm hopeless! I love it when he smiles. He doesn't do it so often, he rarely laughs, but, when he does, man, it just makes me feel so proud of myself, because I am the one to make him laugh. While he is the one who makes me so … horny. I may not want to admit it, but the way he makes me come, I think it's … no, no, I am not going that far, that could not be, after all, it's not like we know each other for such a long time, right? Besides … I am still afraid. That Fire Nation blood still courses through his veins, and, although for now everything seems to be great between us, here, where no one else can see us, and it's like there's no one on the entire planet but us, things … could change. I am afraid. What if I am asked to choose? I don't really want him to go … I kind of … need him … around me. But there is still a war out there, and we may still be enemies … despite this temporary truce.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you thinking about?"

"What are you thinking about?"

They both started laughing.

"You first."

"No, you first."

"I was thinking about making myself a nice and sleek boomerang."

"Boomerang?"

"Yeah, it's a weapon, and my weapon of choice, by the way."

"Why do you need a weapon?"

"Are you kidding me? What do I need a weapon? I'm a warrior, can't you tell?"

"Oh, yeah, I must admit the little ponytail is kind of cute …"

"Little? Ponytail? Maybe that is what you call the thing you have on your head. This is a warrior's tail." Sokka said, pointing at his wolf tail, full of pride. That earned him just a smirk from the Fire Prince, who raised his hand and tugged gently at the object at the conversation.

Annoyed with the prince's lack of consideration, Sokka snatched his tail from the deft long fingers, but soon, his nape was grabbed by another hand, and his lips were brought closer to a pair of others that whispered against his. "Don't worry, Sokka. I'd never think of you otherwise."

The kiss that followed cut short any comment. Sokka loved it when he was kissed like that, totally out of the blue. It was like the prince could not stay one minute away, and it made the Water Tribe boy not one bit bashful about the whole situation. Rather the contrary, as he sneaked his hands underneath Zuko's garments, to caress the smooth skin and entice an outcome he knew it would be to his liking. Zuko groaned softly inside Sokka's mouth, and grabbed the other boy to pin him under his weight.

"Well, Sokka, it seems like it's me on top, again" he bent over with a smirk, and kissed the frazzled lips.

"Zuko, my lips are all tingly" Sokka complained, after reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Maybe because we kiss so much" Zuko admitted, shaking his shoulders, which earned him a kick in his ribs from Sokka's part.

"Come here" Sokka called and embraced Zuko, kissing him deeply and thoroughly, ignoring his own obvious discomfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the Fire Palace …

"Azula, I want you to give up on the Water Tribe mission, I have something more important for you."

Azula hardly suppressed her annoyance with the change of plans. "Yes, Father" she admitted with a yawn.

"I have reports telling me they saw a strange creature flying through the air."

"Creature? Maybe some war machines made by our enemies? How come I haven't seen these reports?" the miffed princess asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"They were meant to be seen by my eyes only", Fire Lord Ozai responded, while throwing a quizzical look towards his daughter. "Do you even have the slightest idea what this means?" he asked, but Azula just shook her head, in clear annoyance.

"It means that the Avatar may still be alive."

"The Avatar? I though it was just a fairytale. Didn't he like give up or something? Disappeared? Dead and buried?"

"No, apparently not. This creature my spies saw is a Flying Bison, belonging with the Air Nomads."

"I thought they were extinct, and their weird animals, along with them."

The Fire Lord clenched his fists and slammed them against the table. "THEY WERE NOT! There is a Flying Bison out there, led by someone, and that someone could threaten all that we have built! Our masterpiece, the domination of the world, will be jeopardized!"

"Maybe there's nothing", Azula shrugged.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOTHING! This is not the right time for the nations enslaved by us to garner hope! Do I have to explain everything to you, as if you're retarded?"

Azula stiffened right away. "No, father. You need someone to check out on this flying creature, right? I am the right person, have no doubts."

The Fire Lord seemed to calm down a little, but he pointed his finger at Azula. "First, you will find your brother and bring him here."

"Zuko? Why?" Azula frowned. "Why do you need him when you have me? I have always been better than him!"

"Don't you waste my time with your jealousy, Azula! I need to show this nation that the royal family can stick together and trample any hope about the return of the Avatar! I won't have people think anymore that the rightful heir of my throne is out there, chasing Water Tribe skirts! Maybe I should have let him have his fun with his toy, and none of these would have happened!"

"Well, it's a little too late" Azula commented "since leaflets with our lovebirds are everywhere now."

"That's for the better, maybe whatever information others have will help you catch them sooner."

"And how am I supposed to convince Zuko to come back home with me?"

"Tell him his nation needs him. To catch the Avatar."

Azula snapped her head up. "What about me?"

"You will be awarded other important missions. And tell Zuko that I am willing to make him Fire Lord right after he catches the Avatar."

Azula clenched her teeth. That damn Zuko!

"Another thing, Azula. If he is still with the Water Tribe girl," Ozai's eyes suddenly filled with hatred, "kill her."

An evil smirk flew over Azula's tight lips. "That will be my pleasure, Father."

While turning on her heels and heading for the door, a stricken look changed Azula's features for a blink of a second. And everything had seemed to work so well!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look, Katara!" Aang let himself land gently next to the Water Tribe girl. "It seems that Sokka and the prince ran away! Everybody's looking for them!"

"Ran away? Together?" Katara could not suppress her surprise, looking at the leaflet Aang had just handed to her. She thoughtfully took in the two portraits placed one next to the other, thinking, for a tiny brief second that Sokka as a girl looked quite well next to the Fire Prince.

"People do not care too much to talk about it, but I understood that the wedding had to be postponed, and then the prince took the bride and run away!" Aang commented, looking quite excited.

"Aang", Katara chided softly.

"What? Don't you think the prince could be on our side? Maybe he's not that bad!" the tattooed kid continued.

"He's Fire Nation! He cannot be good!" Katara was surprised herself with the force of her response. She apologetically touched Aang's elbow. "We cannot know anything for sure. Plus, he thinks Sokka is a girl. If he finds out the truth …"

She could not find the power to continue. She bit her lower lip, desperately trying not to cry.

"Maybe they've become friends!" Aang continued his optimistic discourse.

"Yes, maybe there is a chance" Katara answered, mostly because she, too, wanted something to hold on to, a little bit of hope.

"Come on, we will continue searching for them! I think they avoid towns, as they can be easily recognized. But we have Appa", Aang said proudly, while caressing the big fluffy animal, "and we can easily look through other places, from above."

Katara nodded quietly. She didn't want to give up hope, either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ta-da!"

Zuko stared at him with half closed eyes. Sokka continued happily.

"It's my boomerang! Didn't think I'd find the right type of wood here, but I did! Look!"

With that, Sokka threw away the boomerang. Zuko commented. "Oh, Sokka, great weapon. You already threw it away …"

Sokka jumped higher and caught the boomerang right after the object almost hit the prince's forehead. Zuko yelled. "What was that? It almost hit me!"

The Water Tribe boy laughed. "This is what a boomerang does. It comes back to you, no matter how many times you throw it away. Sorry about almost hitting you, though. It seems I'll have to practice to get back in shape."

"Later", the prince threw at him seductively, and caught the hand Sokka had on his boomerang. Increasing the pressure on the boy's wrist, he made him drop the item on the ground. Zuko laughed. "You know what, Sokka, I don't think boomerang is coming back this time."

Sokka opened his mouth to protest, only to be covered by hot lips. It was hard to think of something ironic to throw back, while that skilled tongue was exploring his insides. Something saved him, though. His stomach was grumbling, so he broke the kiss.

"Hold that thought, Zuko. Now I have to try my boomerang, and catch us something good to eat."

It was Zuko's turn to open his mouth to comment, but he was kissed back quickly. Sokka added. "So you do not say that I don't do anything around here."

Whistling, and leaving behind a pretty flustered prince, Sokka turned deftly on his heels. Zuko threw a longing look after him. For the prince, it felt like it would come a moment when he would be forced to count the moments spent with the blue-eyed wolf warrior.

Little did the boys know that their little exchange of kisses had had an audience.

Behind a bush, Azula was staring, eyes wide. Still, the usual malevolence soon crept back to her eyes. "Just a little extra info for me to use, Zuzu."

Not far away, sitting on the branch of a tree, Aang could hardly regulate the beating of his heart. He had been happy seeing Sokka walking so casual towards the prince, but he had chosen to wait until the Fire Prince would walk away, so he could run towards Sokka. He could tell the two were friends, and he would have barged in, if it weren't for Katara's words of wisdom, nailed into his head before each of his reckon missions. "If the Fire Prince is around, wait a little until he leaves. I have my strong beliefs that Sokka may be a prisoner, so we need to act carefully."

Sokka was not a prisoner, Aang could tell. But there was something else he could not tell Katara. That her brother had just kissed the enemy, and it had seemed something so intimate, that the tattooed boy didn't know what to think. He was certain that those two were not enemies, but they were not friends either. Aang was still young, but he could tell the two were acting like lovers. He left to see Katara, while wondering how to break the news to her gently and pondering if that was the right thing to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Zuzu, how do you find your bride?"

Zuko jumped to his feet, at the sound of that familiar voice. Azula sat casually next to him, and circled his shoulders. She laughed into his face. "Father will be so enthralled to hear about it. About the Water Tribe bride that turned into a boy."

"What are you doing here? If you came to take me home, forget it, I'm not going."

Azula smirked. "What are you? Twelve? Of course you're going."

"No!" Zuko pushed Azula away from him. "If you want to fight, bring it on!"

Azula did not move an inch. "Oh, my, Zuzu, don't tell you that peasant turned you against us … I have a proposition."

At the look of disbelief in Zuko's eyes, who had assumed a fighting stance, Azula added. "From father. He is willing to let you be the Fire Lord after you complete a very important assignment for him."

"Assignment? What kind of assignment?"

Azula smiled. 'Got you!'

"Well, it seems that there are rumors that the Avatar resurfaced out of nowhere. In order to quench these rumors, you will have to hunt down the Avatar."

"Yeah, right. Everybody knows the Avatar's no more. Go tell all these lies someplace else, Azula!"

"Come on, Zuzu. It's not like the Water Tribe will welcome you with open arms, right?"

Zuko pursed his lips. Let it to Azula to point out the obvious!

"And being the Fire Lord has many perks. Like the ability to bring back those that were banished … like mother …"

A small gleam of hope shone in Zuko's eyes for a brief second. "Why should I believe you? You tell nothing but lies."

"Why should I tell such a lie? Come on, Zuzu, if father wanted you dead, I could have killed you, without telling you bedtime stories."

Zuko's stance wavered. Azula smiled again. "Maybe I should just get going and just tell father I couldn't find you. Then he will have me chase the Avatar, and maybe I will become Fire Lord", she commented in an even tone, while checking her fingernails, pretending not to care. "Since you have better things to do …" Her eyes bore into Zuko's and the boy blushed. "So, what do you say?"

"I … I need to think about it!" he snapped back.

"What's to think about? On one hand, a kingdom, and the possibility to bring our beloved mother home" Azula faked, pretending to care about the subject, "and on the other hand, a peasant, a BOY", she pressured the matter further.

Zuko clenched his fists. "What about Sokka? What will happen to him?"

"Sokka? That's his name? How precious …" Azula commented, while her eyes were scouting the area. It was easier to make Zuko face the truth first hand, and have things done in one single sweep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I found him!" Aang announced happily.

"You did? You really did?" Katara embraced the Avatar, tears coming to her eyes. "How is he? Why didn't you bring him along? Is he alright?"

Allowing himself a few seconds of pleasure because of being tightly squeezed by Katara, Aang finally spoke. "Don't worry, Katara. He is alright. I think we should go together and see him. He just went hunting, and let the prince to guard the camp. What did I tell you? They're friends, Katara!"

"Friends?"

Aang did not really care to elaborate. It was actually Sokka's choice what to tell Katara about the prince and him, and the airbender did not want to intervene. And he thought it was safe to pretend he had seen nothing inappropriate, for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at all this meat, Zuko!" Sokka chirped happily, but he dropped his game the moment he saw Azula.

"Azula!"

His eyes turned to Zuko in slow motion. The Fire Princess did not want to lose the surprise advantage, so she suddenly threw a ball of fire towards the Water Tribe boy. Sokka's eyes grew wide, and he could not move. At the last moment, he was pushed out of the way.

"Azula, what are you doing?" Zuko yelled at his sister.

"Oh, brother, I forgot to tell you. I have to kill the 'girl'."

"No, you won't!"

Zuko was about to launch an attack against Azula, when a huge shadow flew over them. Raising his eyes, still in shock after the attack, Sokka exclaimed. "Appa!"

"That's the Avatar's bison, Zuko!" Azula spoke. "Are you still willing to fight me, brother? This is your chance! Choose now whose side you are on!"

Sokka stared in disbelief at Zuko. His eyes were downcast, and he looked like a battle was going inside him.

"Zuko?" he cried, and that didn't even earn him a glance.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Katara's desperate, yet determined voice was heard. Aang was running just next to her.

A weird smile crept to Azula's lips. She knew what she had to do, and she blew a wave of fire towards Aang. The airbender jumped into the air, and then floated easily, dodging the attack. She exclaimed. "An airbender!"

Zuko snapped his head back. He knew all about it. That the Air Nomads had been killed a long time ago. There was no way this kid to be … no, he couldn't … the Avatar had to be an old man, but he had to be an airbender! He took a look at Azula. If she was right, and he could become Fire Lord, the old wish of having his mother back could finally come true. He changed his stance, and placed himself near Azula. He only had to capture that kid, and Azula was the only ally. The rest, Sokka included, were the enemies. He launched a sudden attack aimed at Aang, and he could see, for a second, the confusion in the large brown eyes.

Katara sensed Aang's lack of focus and threw a wave of water on Zuko's fire, drawing the Fire Prince's attention towards her. Zuko did not waste a second, and aimed his second attack towards her.

"You jerk! That's my sister!" Sokka yelled, and his well aimed boomerang hit Zuko upside the head, making the prince fell forward and getting a little bit too acquainted with the ground.

Aang did not waste a second this time. A ghastly wind took both Azula and Zuko by surprise, throwing them meters away from the scene of the battle.

"Sokka, Katara, hurry! Climb on Appa!"

The siblings did not wait to be told twice. Before the Fire Nation prince and princess could get back to their feet, Appa was already up in the air with the precious load.

Zuko followed the bison with angry eyes. Equally angry blues were staring back at him, from the above.

AN: So, what say you? It took me many, many days to come up with an idea for a new chapter, and many hours to get it on virtual paper. I'm not that good with fighting scenes, but I hope the idea gets through, nonetheless. : )


	12. Chapter 12

Long time, no see … But I hope it still pleases.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emotion

Katara was looking surreptitiously at her brother. She had not expected Sokka to look so depressed after they found him. Yet, her brother's face, which always seemed to be cheerful or thoughtful, when Sokka tried to come up with one of his brilliant ideas, was now marked by deep sorrow.

"Are you okay, Sokka? Did they do something bad to you there?"

Sokka almost jumped after feeling his sister's gentle touch on his shoulder.

"No, not really", he said morosely.

"You look quite down, like you've just lost somebody …" she pushed a little more.

"I guess … I have. I lost … a friend."

Katara did not know what to make of her brother's regret, clearly noticeable in blue eyes.

"They're Fire Nation, what do you expect?" she tried to offer some bit of consolation, basing her assumptions on what Aang told her.

Sighing, Sokka circled his knees with his arms, and let his forehead rest on them.

"I know, Katara, I know … just that … nevermind."

Katara kissed his forehead briefly.

"Dinner will be ready soon. This usually puts you in a better mood", she added.

"Yeah, food would be great", Sokka feigned interest, but, maybe for the first time in his life, he felt no hunger whatsoever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the Fire Nation Palace …

"So, still feeling mushy over that peasant?" Azula mocked, but Zuko stared her down.

"Get out, Azula. I don't remember letting you roam my chambers any time you see fit."

"Grumpy, are we?" Azula asked, nonchalantly placing herself on Zuko's bed. "Too bad, Zuzu. It wasn't meant to be", she faked regret. "But it bothers me, you know? How could you kiss a boy like that?"

Zuko was pacing the room, throwing darts towards Azula. He knew he had to be flexible towards his sister, since she now knew his secret.

"None of your business", he snapped, though.

"None of my business?" Azula rose from the bed and placed her open palm on her chest, pretending to look hurt. "But how could it not? As the Fire Nation heir, you need to provide the kingdom with sons and daughters. Somehow, I don't think that Water Tribe boy can live up to, let's say, our expectations." After that, she laughed, throwing her head towards the back.

"Then, maybe you and Ty Lee could produce some", Zuko uttered through his clenched teeth, and Azula quirked an eyebrow before scolding her face into a more composed demeanor.

"What a joke …" she tried to look nonchalant. "What's Ty Lee got to do with everything?"

"Let's say I saw you too practicing something that did not exactly look like martial arts", Zuko said, while staring straight into her sister's eyes.

Azula let herself on the bed again, sighing. "So what? You gonna tell on me or something?"

"Not if you keep your mouth shut, my dear … sister."

Azula tried to laugh, but her laughter sounded unconvincing.

"For your information, there is nothing between me and Ty Lee. We're just very good friends, that's all."

"Whatever", Zuko shook his shoulders. "As long as dad is not made privy of certain details, I don't know a thing."

A moment of silence passed, while the siblings pondered over their own proclivities.

"So, when you start your chase for the Avatar?"

"I'll leave in the morning. I'm taking uncle."

"Please, do that. His tea making and bad jokes are growing old" Azula recommended, before jumping to her feet and heading for the door. "Sleep tight, Zuzu."

"'night", Zuko murmured.

Finally alone, he let something close to grief pass over his handsome features. "What have I done?" he asked himself. At the moment, it seemed like the best of choices, but now he was caught again in the web of the Fire Lord's machinations. Azula had said Ozai that the girl got lost in the woods, and had taken the admonishment for letting such a thing happen, a thing for which Zuko had felt almost grateful. The strange look in Azula's eyes, though, had made him aware, once more, that his sister was too wild a card to be used properly. It had been dangerous to threaten her, but it had been his only choice, since he had to have some sort of warranty that she would not just tell Ozai, out of the blue, that Zuko was befriending, no, more than that, bedding a boy, not to mention that the boy was Water Tribe.

In his bed, dragging the covers over him, he let his memories of Sokka flood him. He gently caressed his lips, remembering the kisses, than stared into the darkness, trying to compose the features of the boy's face. The effort was useless, it seemed, as Sokka's nice face was fading away from his memory. "How could this be?" he yelled in frustration, closing his eyes shut. "I had you for so little time that I cannot even remember you?" Curling up in a fetal position, Zuko felt cold. His body was shivering, quickly covered by cold sweat. "Why is this … happening?"

A memory flashed through his mind. Sokka proudly showing him the boomerang. The touch of his lips … nervous, yet needy. Calmness embraced Zuko, while he threaded the path of memory from that point back, before the things got complicated. Relaxing and laying on his back, he let a hand travel downwards, between his legs, and he caressed his member, evoking in his mind how Sokka touched him there. "This is one thing I do remember", he sighed, and continued stroking. "Oh, Sokka", he moaned, just imagining Sokka's lips circling his shaft, "this is one thing I will always remember about you." He quickened the pace of the hand's movement, until he arched his back, releasing his precious material all over his chest and abdomen. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he smiled. "You always liked to taste, didn't you? Although you would never admit it … Oh, Sokka, I may be sent by father to chase down the Avatar, but you will be my real prize …"

With that determination, the prince drifted off to sleep, the smile still lingering on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime, in the depths of the forest, where Avatar and friends had made camp, Zuko was feeling lonely and also irritated for some reason. With his hand supporting his head, lying on one side, he could only think of Zuko. He was trying to ignore the chatter between Aang and Katara, but their cheerfulness was getting a little on his nerves.

"Could you be quieter? Some of us are trying to sleep", he chided the duo.

"Sorry, Sokka", Aang apologized, but Katara was not in the mood to humor her brother into feeling this grumpy and miserable.

"What exactly crawled up your ass?" she could not refrain, and quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry, Sokka, but you are getting on everybody's toes. If nothing bad happened to you there, it is time to feel better now."

Sokka turned, wanting to deliver a snappy retort, but he closed his mouth shut. "I'm going to hunt", he said and jumped to his feet.

"At this hour? Hey, Sokka, I'm sorry, ok? Please …" his sister pleaded, but he continued his walk.

"Don't worry, Katara, I'll be back", he threw over his shoulder before disappearing into the woods.

Behind him, Katara stared in disbelief. "Can you believe him, Aang? He is such a child!"

Aang was staring as well, but at Katara. The girl suddenly realized. "Oh, Aang, I'm really sorry! I do not normally talk that way to Sokka! Only that he is driving me really mad!"

The boy blushed when Katara caught his shoulders in apology. "No worries, Katara. I guess I didn't hear well. But I don't think Sokka is a child, he seems a little bit more mature to me."

Katara caressed the boy's cheek. "No, Aang, trust me, he is just a big dummy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'What crawled up my ass? Nothing, and I guess that's the big problem!' Sokka thought, while kicking the leaves in his path, and feeling really angry. 'Well, there is only one way to deal with it.' He let himself drop with his back against a tree, and took his dick out with one nervous gesture. He closed his eyes shut and tried to imagine some hot chicks showing their goods with come hither looks in their eyes. His dick, however, remained only half erect, with no signs for progress. "Ah!" Sokka growled in frustration. His mind took him to the moment by the waterfall, when Zuko had performed on him that thing that had made his head spin. 'Look at that!' he snapped his eyes open, to see his dick woken to full attention. 'Look who thought it's time to show up! Ok, Zuko, if you are not of any use, at least I can use you to masturbate, you dumb jerk! Oh, how I wish I could fuck your mouth right now, you dirty scumbag!'

Despite all the names he called Zuko inside his head, Sokka felt his anger fading, while lust and desire took its place. He moved his hips forward, into his closed fist, pumping his shaft for all it was worth. Imagining Zuko sucking him, while staring upwards from time to time, trying to gauge Sokka's reactions to different techniques, Sokka came for what seemed like minutes. Carefully wiping his hand over a patch of grass, he got up, feeling more relieved. 'Yeah, Zuko, you bastard, you're great jerk off material … Next time, I'll … what am I thinking? What next time?' But something was telling Sokka that there would be a next time. For that, he had to be prepared. 'Just you wait, Fire Prince … I'll deal with you!'

With that determination, Sokka headed back to camp, more relieved than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whistling, Zuko was putting his armor on.

"You are quite cheerful, my dear prince", he heard Iroh talking behind him.

"Why should I now? I'm going on a hunt!"

"We are going on a hunt", the general wanted to make things clear.

"Yeah, yeah", the prince admitted, but continued with his happy whistling.

"What happened to your bride, Zuko?" the old man asked, out of the blue, and the whistling stopped.

"Didn't you hear Azula? She got lost in the woods", Zuko answered, tensing all of a sudden.

"I thought she was just a simple girl. How could she run away so easily from you and Azula?" Iroh pushed the matter forward.

"I don't know, uncle. She just took off and we couldn't find her."

"Too bad, I really liked her", Iroh let out a sigh.

Zuko turned, wanting to say something more. Iroh stopped, waiting, but the words didn't come.


	13. Chapter 13

Because a reader scolded me for leaving this in hiatus for too long, I finally found the time for another chapter. Here it is, I hope no dangerous objects are thrown in my direction.

The girl seemed to be moving along with the ground that looked like glued to her small, dirty feet. It was not gracious, her dance, although her moves were carrying her swiftly around the arena, taking her adversaries by surprise. Aang could understand why that look of her face seemed so ecstatic, despite the mischief curling up the corners of her mouth. He felt like that each time he airbended. He could bet Katara felt the same way, although he did not dare asking her that. By the look on her face, though, he knew she also understood: the girl in front of them, so small in her green clothes, seemingly so puny against those three brawny earthbenders, was the one they were looking for, the one that could listen to the earth, and talk to it. But there was something else about her presence that made Aang feel a little frightened. She was very powerful; there was no indecision in her moves, no thinking over, and the natural born airbender was wondering how it would feel to have such a strong willed character as a teacher.

The only one who seemed oblivious to the girl's talents was Sokka. He was openly cheering for one of the other earthbenders, his eyes shining, his mouth open, his body strung on the edge of his seat. Katara was glancing towards him, from time to time, visibly amused. It had been a while since her brother showed interest in anything; after his Fire Nation adventure, almost nothing had floated his boat, and it was getting rather tiring to try to cheer him up.

An explosion of dust, and some earthbenders' hopes were instantly dashed, when the air cleared. There she was, the little girl proudly holding the champion's belt in her right hand. Aang and Katara instantly got on their feet, cheering.

"How could The Boulder lose?" Sokka buried his head in his hands in frustration, not believing his eyes.

"He's not the earthbender we're after", Katara explained, patting his shoulder. "But she is. Let's go talk to her."

"Like hell she is", Sokka pouted. "She must use some magic or something."

"Duh … it's called earthbending", Katara smiled.

Aang was already ahead, and Katara followed the heated conversation between her new friend and the girl, without being able to hear the words. Suddenly the girl turned on her heels, and opened up a wall only to disappear behind it, not before slamming it shut in Aang's face. The Avatar turned with his shoulders slumped.

"She won't do it. I asked."

Katara placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "We will ask her again. We only need to find who she is."

"Hey, I have a better idea. Why don't we ask The Boulder to teach Aang earthbending?" Sokka popped from behind.

"Sokka", Katara chided. "The Boulder has nothing on this girl. Did you at least catch her real name, Aang?"

The boy shook his head, a gloomy look on his face. It was not like him to feel so depressed, and Katara frowned. She was going to have a talk with that girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She got up early the next morning. If she wanted to find the girl that was going by the name of Blind Bandit, she needed the entire day.

The Earth Kingdom city was even more impressive by day. Katara admired the streets aligned in their orderly fashion, with their beautifully colored houses, the animated atmosphere, the vendors praising their merchandise to the occasional passersby, the lively air that seemed to be everywhere she went. However, she was pressed for time, so she decided to go straight to the games arena and start her research.

The men shook their heads, one after another. They did not know who that girl was. No one even commented on the fact that she was too young to take part in their games; an earthbender was an earthbender, after all.

With a sigh, she turned and left. That was the only lead, and it was going nowhere. But there were plenty of training centers in the city, so she would have to start asking around some more.

After the tenth earthbending club, Katara was starting to feel aggravated and a little desperate. What if the girl was from another city? That would complicate things more. Maybe they should start considering getting Aang a different teacher. Although she doubted he would agree; she could tell from the look on his face that girl was the one.

Frustrated, she kicked a rock standing in her way, making it roll in the middle of the street. 'Look, maybe I am an earthbender', she joked to herself. The sudden sound of horses neighing cut through the air, making her turn. A carriage, wearing some noble insignia, was suddenly brought to a halt by something. A man dropped from the high seat of the carriage, trying to calm down the horses. A crystalline laughter was then heard, and a small face peeked through the carriage window. Katara's eyes widened. It was the girl! Her hair was pulled up in a complicated style, and her long sleeve dressed seemed to be made of some costly material.

"Miss Beifong, please", the man begged. "Your father will be mad if we are late again. Stop scaring the horses, I beg of you!"

"They're not scared", the girl commented, "they just needed a little action. See how bored they are? You never let them run as fast as they can!"

"And there is a good reason for it, Miss Beifong. Now, please, leave your antics aside, we still have to catch up with the others."

With that, the man sauntered back to his seat, and the carriage left, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind. Katara set there for a moment, pondering; if the girl was high class, what was she doing fighting in the games? For now, the waterbender was satisfied; she had a name and she knew who she was looking for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we doing here, uncle?" Zuko asked, visibly frustrated. "Last thing we heard, the Avatar went West. We should be following him!"

Iroh did not seem a bit phased out by his nephew's miffed attitude.

"The Avatar needs an earthbending teacher. He must be here, somewhere, looking for one."

"He knows Earth Kingdom is vassal to us!" Zuko almost shouted. "He would be in danger. We must sail WEST!"

"Nephew", the general's tone hardened a bit. "The Fire Nation may have a foothold here, but the likes of us are not welcomed. Don't you think they would protect the Avatar, if he gave them hope to shake off the Fire Nation's rule? I know you are not the one to be bothered with political intricacies, but even you can see it. These people were never truly conquered."

"And whose fault is that?" Zuko spat, but he regretted it right away, noticing the cloud passing over his uncle's usually joyous features. "I … am so sorry, uncle. I should not have said that."

"That's true", Iroh nodded. "Let's focus on the matter at hand. I have sent some scouts on mainland. Soon we will have news. A flying bison would not go unnoticed."

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Zuko felt his frustration growing once more.

"You can join me in a game of PaiSho", his uncle smiled, knowing well what his nephew's answer would be.

"I better check the deck", Zuko waived his hand. His uncle and his games! Nothing ever phased out the old man, while he felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin, so tired of waiting he was.

For the umpteenth time, he took out his spyglass and scanned the blue skies of the Earth Kingdom, in search of the Avatar's bison. His mind had developed quite a fixation during the last months, and, to himself, he was admitting it: he was after the Avatar, because he wanted just one thing. To see Sokka again.

The Water Tribe boy was always on his mind. To everyone else, it looked like he was chasing the Avatar with ardor. He was missing the all knowing looks his uncle often darted in his direction, so he considered his secret to be safe. What was going to be like after catching the Avatar? Would Sokka hate him? Would he be taken as prisoner? Zuko was saying to himself that he would find a way to make his father entrust him this special spoil of war, although he seriously doubted his father's tendencies towards mercy. And even if that was possible … what then? Would he keep Sokka chained to a wall, in a dark cell, visiting him under the scrutiny of his guards? His uncle often chided him for never planning ahead, for being too hotheaded, but the truth was Zuko did not have any answers. For now, he only wanted to see him once more.

But what would Sokka think of him now? Not highly, that was a given. Did he ever think of Zuko? What if Sokka forgot about him? About those warm embraces by the waterfall, when all they could think of was each other? Despite the bad terms they had parted on, Zuko hoped Sokka did not hate him. He was torn and he knew it, but his young heart was growing even more anxious, thinking about the Water tribesman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka, on the other hand, had regained his will to live rather quickly. Now, in front of the lavish dinner the Beifong family laid in front of the guests, his mouth was watering. He seldom thought of Zuko, too, but he tried to refrain from thinking too much about the Fire Prince, and his thoughts were not too endearing, either. How fast the prince had switched sides! And there he was, a fool to believe that Zuko would betray his kind. Fire Nation, still Fire Nation. In a word, 'scumbags' in Sokka's book.

"Your daughter is very talented", Katara began, after basic courtesy was exchanged.

The man quirked an eyebrow. "What talents do you speak of, miss? She barely touches the piano, although her mother and I always insist."

"No, no, no", Katara opened her palms in defense. "It is about her earthbending skills."

"Earthbending? She does take classes, but she is merely average. You see, miss Katara, our daughter is blind. She was born this way. It is much more than a hindrance, don't you think?"

"But she's amazing!" Aang blurted out.

The man turned towards the Avatar, visibly amazed with his words. "But where did you see my daughter earthbending? She is not allowed to leave the house, but for her lessons."

Katara nudged Aang in the ribs surreptitiously. "We just heard about her. We did not really see her."

The man sighed. "Something tells me that you, young people, were put on the wrong track. I really do not know who would dare say such a bad joke about my daughter. But here she is. She can show you herself that she is far from being a fine earthbender. Toph, these people here think you should be the one training the Avatar, can you believe it?"

The girl had entered the room silently. She was the Blind Bandit, alright.

"They are wrong", she said, but a cloud of sadness briefly passed over her young features.

"Please show them", her father encouraged.

A few small blocks of stones were brought to the room, and Toph set before them quietly. She moved them one by one, making them float in midair, then suddenly dropped one.

"Oups, sorry", she feigned embarrassment.

For Katara and Aang, it was clear the girl was putting on an act. Sokka was way too preoccupied to stuff his mouth with food, while the others were busy chit-chatting. Aang jumped to his feet.

"This is not how you earthbend!" he exclaimed. Katara tried to catch his hand, but he was too fast. "I saw you! You did this and that and that!" Aang mimicked her arena moves, but in his airbending style.

"Avatar, please, you are embarrassing my daughter! And I thought you said you only heard of my daughter!" the master of the house tried to intervene.

Toph rose to her feet. "I think someone here is a little too light on his feet. You really do not know how an earthbender moves."

"I don't", Aang admitted. "Please would you show me?"

The girl turned her back, but Katara felt the need to intervene. She said loudly. "Let her be, Aang. We were lied to. A girl so little cannot be the Blind Bandit. He is probably some strong tall guy. We should look for him."

Katara made her brother rise to his feet, ignoring his silent protest. Toph made a quick turn, her cheeks in flames. "I am the Blind Bandit!"

The room shook, the paintings on the wall rocking back and forth. Aang jumped, yelling in surprise, feeling the earth beneath him move.

"Toph!" her father yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Katara upped the ante, although she expected the girl to hate her for it. "Your daughter joined the arena to prove herself as an earthbender. They call her the Blind Bandit."

"Nonsense!" the man boomed. "She is just a little girl!"

Toph clenched her small fists.

"Toph, what is they are saying? Have you been lying to us?"

The man's voice sounded hurt, and Katara felt for him. But they had a mission.

"Toph, tell the truth. Your parents deserve to know it."

"No!" the girl yelled. "Why did you come here? Why did you have to ruin everything? I don't care about the Avatar or your story! Just go away!"

"Is this how you want to live? Always hiding who you are? Lying to your parents? I am sure they will not love you less because you are a great earthbender!" Katara pressed the matter further.

"You know nothing!" Toph covered her ears and stormed out of the room.

The master of the house did not look one bit pleased. "Miss Katara, I must ask you and your friends to leave. I have important matters to discuss with my wife."

"Certainly", Katara murmured and dragged Aang and Sokka after her. "We apologize", she bowed, but the man said nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, they sat around the fire put together by Sokka, enjoying a far less palatable meal than the one that had been served to them at the Beifong estate.

"What are we going to do now?" Aang whined. "She was perfect."

"She cannot confront her father and that's it", Katara sighed. "We need to find another earthbender."

"And who would that be?" a strong, yet girly voice, boomed from behind a rock.

"Toph!" All three jumped to his feet. "But your parents …" Katara started.

Toph just waved her hand. "They agreed to me accompanying the Avatar. After all, it is a great honor", she faked a bow, and Katara could say she was lying through her teeth.

"Then I think we should get going", Katara clasped her hands.

"But it's night!" Sokka complained. Katara just pushed him towards Appa and whispered into his ear. "Toph ran away from home, let's get as far away from her father's guards as possible."

Sokka hurriedly nodded and started helping Aang getting Appa ready for a night flight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you hear, nephew?" general Iroh smiled. "A flying bison was seen the other night, not far away from here."

Zuko could barely refrain his excitement. "I go talk to the man that saw it, then."

He quickly bowed and climbed the stairs to the deck in a heartbeat. "Are you the scout?" he demanded impatiently.

The man hurriedly offered all the details. He knew about the prince's reputation, and the last thing was to make him mad.

"What did you say?" the prince demanded, barely believing his luck.

"A girl in Water Tribe clothes was seen yesterday, in the town market."

The prince smiled. He turned on his heels, and headed straight to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara was happy. Aang had an earthbending teacher, Sokka was not so gloomy anymore, and all seemed to be working just fine. They had agreed to let her go to the market, as their whole gang would have just drawn too much attention.

She took the turn at the foot of the hill, singing a chirpy tune. Suddenly, something covered her mouth and her arms were blocked by a steel like arm. She tried to wriggle her way out, blood running cold towards her feet. She could not waterbend from that position and the sneak attack had truly taken her by surprise. How come that she had heard nothing, not even a footstep?

"Stop fighting", a low voice whispered into her ear, but she only fought harder. Her arms were squeezed painfully, forcing her to obey.

"I know who you are, Katara. And who your friends are."

She stopped. If the man did not want to mug her there was room for negotiation. She relaxed, to let the man know she was not going to fight.

She was briskly turned and she found herself face to face with the Fire Nation prince, that she had barely caught a glimpse of, when she had found her brother. She gasped in surprise, and, by instinct, tried to raise her hands to waterbend, but her wrists were held, seemingly effortlessly by one of the prince's hands.

"What do you want?" she steeled her voice, as replacement of a real weapon.

"I had your friends cornered right now."

Katara almost trembled.

The prince raised a hand to her neck, caressing her Water Tribe necklace, suddenly interested in its design. She was pushed against a tree trunk, and she could not move. She felt angered by his touch.

"What do you want?" she uttered through her clenched teeth.

"I can catch the Avatar right now, and have him delivered to my father, in chains."

"And what is stopping you?" Katara dared, almost wanting she said nothing.

"Let's say I am willing to let you off the hook, if you do something for me."

"I am not a traitor!" she blurted out, trying in vain to free her hands.

"You did not even listen to what I have to say", the prince's features hardened. He snatched the necklace from her neck in one swift move, making her gasp in disbelief.

"Give it back!"

The prince stared at the symbols, buried in thought. "It is a promise necklace, isn't it?"

"Yes, give it back, you thief!" she yelled.

"I will, but, first, you have to do as I say."

Katara shook her head and looked away from him. "There is no way you can force me."

"But I can, and you will do as I say. Listen here", the prince's voice dropped to a whisper. "Tell your brother to meet me here, and I will return the necklace. He must come alone. I will not hurt you or your friends. If you do this, and your brother comes to meet me, I will let you leave this time."

Katara could not believe her ears. Was that all? There was something she was missing. "Just like that? After you chased us all the way here? Do you think I would buy that? And what do you want with my brother? Will you let him leave, too?"

The prince sighed, clearly annoyed with her stubbornness. "Yes, just like that. You have my word."

"Fire Nation word!" Katara spat, and Zuko felt like he could snap her fragile neck in an instant, without regret, but he refrained.

"Go tell your brother what I said."

He slowly released her hands, first one, then the other. "And don't even think to waterbend, or I will burn your hands in an instant."

Katara knew when to take a threat at face value. She still had a lot of things to learn, while the prince must have done nothing but firebending all his life. Plus, she had her friends' safety to consider.

She left without a word. After the prince disappeared from sight, she started running, tears in her eyes.

At the camp site, all seemed in order. The gang was enjoying a bit of late morning slumber. She quickly drew Sokka to the side.

"Sokka, I met the Fire Prince." She was trembling upon saying the words. Was it wise to send her brother alone, in a trap?

"Zuko?" Sokka looked happy for some strange reason, but it took a second to get back to a worried look, and Katara thought it must have been only her imagination.

"He says he has the camp surrounded."

Sokka quickly withdrew his boomerang, his eyes searching the hills. His sister placed a warm hand over his.

"He says he wants to see you, and, if you go, he will let us leave."

The quizzical look in Sokka's eyes only proved he did not know what was on the prince's mind, either.

"Should we believe him? You know him better, after all."

"I will go. Don't worry, I can handle him. Katara, where is your necklace?"

Katara blushed, suddenly angered. "He took it. He said he would give it back to you."

Sokka seemed surprised at her words. In the same time, he was restless. He was going to meet Zuko! Ah, the things he wanted to say to that scoundrel! He could barely wait.

"Where is he?"

Katara gave him the details, not without noticing the strange gleam in her brother's eyes.

"Shall I go with you?" she asked, naturally concerned.

"No!" he almost yelled, taking his sister by surprise. "You must take care of Aang and Toph. I go see Zuko now, alone, please."

He quickly sheathed his boomerang and left, leaving Katara puzzling over his reactions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko was waiting, a gloomy look on his face. There were no men, there was no threat, but he hoped he had looked terrifying enough in Katara's eyes to convince her. He had taken the necklace as collateral, just to get the waterbender do his bidding. He was not sure she fell for his lies.

The sound of footsteps woke him up from his reverie. Sokka was marching towards him, with a look good enough to kill in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara shook her head. Something was not right. His brother had not seemed concerned upon hearing the news, but more agitated for some reason. 'Well, the prince gave his word', she concluded, and silently threaded in her brother's foot steps towards the meeting place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wanted to kill the bastard, that much he hated him. Zuko jumped to his feet, upon seeing him. Sokka reached for his boomerang, but his hand was caught in mid way, and his lips were taken in a searing kiss.

"I missed you", the Water tribesman heard through the thumping in his ears.

Behind a boulder, further away, Katara clasped a hand over her mouth. The Fire Prince was kissing her brother! She had noticed how Sokka had jerked his head back in surprise, but clearly he was now enjoying the young man's ministrations. The prince was fondling Sokka openly, while kissing him in earnest, and her brother's hands seemed to be all over Zuko, as well.

Sokka felt like he was suddenly back in that forest, by the waterfall, where he and Zuko had touched each other intimately for the first time. His want unleashed, he was kissing back, giving as good as he was taken. He was pushed on his back, and the prince was all over him, forcing his thighs between his legs, his intentions clear. He wanted to stop him, to ask him things, but there was only heat between them now, and Sokka succumbed, not knowing and not really wanting for things to be brought to a halt.

Zuko's mouth was sweet, his muscular tongue penetrating Sokka's hot orifice, giving the Water Tribe boy a taste of heaven, once more. Sokka bit wantonly on the prince's lower lip, enjoying its fullness, and earning an aroused moan for his gesture.

His pants were deftly open, and his now aroused organ jutted out proud. A hand descended on his erection, circling it and tugging at it, making him arch into the touch. His own hand was then guided to a twin engorged shaft that started pulsating in his grasp.

His nether regions were exposed now, and Zuko lifted him off the ground, to free his legs from the pants. Sokka now knew what the prince wanted, and he raised his hips to help him. Zuko descended on him once more, quickly wetting the tip of his fingers to penetrate Sokka's rear portal, getting him ready for his girth. The Water tribesman moaned into his kiss, while Zuko started scissoring his entrance, a bit too hastily.

Katara jumped to her feet, decided to put a stop to this nonsense. Something of sexual nature was taking place between her brother and that prince – the enemy! – and she could not allow such a thing to happen. She tried to saunter by the rock, but, by magic, the rock moved in front of her without a sound. She blinked, not really believing her eyes. She tried to make a step to the right and the rock moved with her.

"What the …"

"Not so fast, sugar queen", she heard Toph's voice right behind her, in a hushed whisper.

"Toph, what are you doing here?", she asked, also whispering.

"The better question is what are you doing here?" the girl put her hands on her hips.

Katara sighed, annoyed. "I am here to watch over my lunatic brother. He is now right there with the Fire Prince, and they …" the words died on her lips. Toph was too young for such things.

"And they …" Toph asked, seemingly innocent.

"I … it is better you are blind!" Katara blurted out.

Toph laughed. "I see with my feet, Katara. Your brother and the prince are …"

"Hush, don't say a word. I will go right there and stop them this instance!"

The rock moved again. Katara turned. "What is wrong with you? Don't you see that …" Again, her tongue stopped dead in its tracks.

Toph wore a smug smile on her lips. "Yeah, gross, whatever. But … and this is a big 'but', Katara, if your brother and the price are … so close, it means we win."

"We win? What? And how did you know to follow me here?"

"You two whispered so loudly I could no longer sleep."

"You left Aang alone?" Katara realized in shock.

"Don't worry, there is no army there, that's bullocks", Toph shook her shoulders. "I would have felt them several miles away. The prince lied so he could get his hands on your brother."

"Toph!" Katara blushed in anger.

"What? Do you have better words to describe the situation?"

When Katara fell silent, the girl smiled. "I thought so. Think, Katara, we have the prince in our pocket. And Aang will need a firebending teacher. Do you see anyone applying for the position?"

Katara opened her mouth to object, but then just pouted. Strangely, Toph had a point.

"Now let's go back. Unless … you want to watch", Toph teased, and Katara sauntered in front of her, like her feet were just burned.

Oblivious to the scene that had just taken place not far away from them, the two boys were enjoying each other. Zuko was all over Sokka, forcing his legs open, entering him, all his pent up need putting him in motion. Sokka felt like his body was rocked by a volcano, his own need strung beyond belief. He begged:

"Zuko, me too."

The prince grabbed his organ, pumping him in the same rhythm of his hips. "Together?" he asked through his raspy breaths. Sokka nodded and closed his eyes, letting that sweet darkness take him once more.

Breathing hard, the prince fell on top of him. Sokka wanted to say something, but the words just did not come out.

His eyes fluttered open, feeling the prince's warm hands touching his neck. He raised one hand and felt the symbols on Katara's necklace. Laughter bubbled in his chest. The prince frowned and blushed.

"I said I give it back!" he spat and jumped to his feet, adjusting his clothes.

"Hey", Sokka called. "It belongs to my sister, you know?"

"Yeah, I know", the prince admitted in a miffed tone, upset that his romantic gesture had not been taken at face value. "I go now", he said and turned on his feet.

Sokka quickly drew his pants and followed him. "And the guards surrounding the camp?"

"There are no guards", the prince waved.

"I knew it", Sokka jumped him and kissed him loudly on his neck. "Thanks for the promise, Zuko", he added, and quickly brushed his lips over the prince's mouth.

He turned on his heels, heading back for the camp. Behind him, the prince shouted.

"I will chase you down again, this is not over!"

Sokka just laughed, and caressed the necklace, without looking back. He had to take it down, before Katara had his neck for daring to wear it.


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter, yupi! (I really don't know if that word exists in the English language).

Now, onto the thanking notes (which may take a while, not that I complain since so many people are reading this story, which makes me very happy).

Makoto-Elena – I laughed so much when I read your review! You are all such wonderful readers, I really must do this more often ;)

Bluetiger – Such a faithful reader you are! Not that I deserve it, seeing how slow I was in writing this. As always, your comments are insightful and make me want to read them again and again, just to feel good about myself. I must say that I am a bit infatuated with all this, I hope it is forgiven!

Ryen Selenity Caliburn – here is the continuation, I hope it does not disappoint!

librarycat9 – Toph is great, indeed. More of her, right now!

Ivegotthebends – "Toph on anti-cockblock patrol" – great phrase, how come I did not think about it? Thank you!

NastifaceX – Wow, thanks a bunch! I would not dare thinking about myself that way, but thanks!

aremej012 – Yes, finally! I would say that too! Thanks for keeping on reading!

Lollypop-Otakuu – Thank you so much! Your comment is appreciated!

Whoknowsright10 – I hope now it sounds better than in the beginning.

Rindou Kiara – I am glad that you think I am improving, I certainly hope to continue to do so.

123 – you are right, that was a mishap, there, sorry about that

iFanboy – Cute boys are cute, what can I say? ;)

gaarasgrl19 – I am afraid I made Iroh too much of that, too!

Daryl – it took me a while to come back, it is true, and I have no excuses. But I hope you and the rest will continue to enjoy.

Arthur57 – I love you, too, for reading!

Roman Lewinsky – More is coming right now!

BlueBastard – gaining another reader is a true bless, especially when they say so kind things about my writing ;) I hope you will continue to enjoy! And I am so glad that you – and others – think that I got Zuko right, as I would never forgive myself if I did otherwise.

Tmmdeathwishraven – Thank you for your appreciation!

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter – I am so glad that you find my story interesting. It is not always that I think about it the same way, and I am afraid that it might be boring.

Hoping that I did not forget anyone, thanks a lot again! Here is the new chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carefully hiding his excitement, his young body still shaking over what had just taken place between him and the Fire Prince, Sokka headed towards the camp. He still had to concoct some lies to prevent the questions that he was sure he was about to get bombarded with, once he was reunited with the rest of the gang.

Things were not looking too pretty either. He might have been thick at times, but he could tell by Katara's foot tapping, something was not in order. He tried to look casual, and handed her the necklace.

"Here's your necklace, Katara. He gave it back, as agreed."

Katara huffed and snatched the necklace from his hand.

"So, Sokka, has he retreated his men?" she asked, her voice trembling, and not from fear, after what Sokka could tell.

"Yes, he did", he answered, his voice unsure.

"And why has he done such a thing?" she asked again, raising her eyebrows and getting up on her feet, her hands on her hips.

Sokka felt a little cornered. He was remembering that stance. It was the same Katara used to take when she was about to throw his dirty socks in his face, yelling that she was not going back to washing, just because he forgot a few stinky pairs behind.

"Because", Sokka slurred the words, trying to buy some time, "we had some unfinished business, and I kept him true to his promise."

"Yes… and what promise would that be?"

"A promise to leave us alone … after following us around?" Sokka quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what his sister was pointing at.

"And all that in exchange of a kiss?" Katara finally boomed, and Sokka felt the sudden need to hide behind a rock.

Toph was looking at the scene, terribly amused. "A kiss? That must be the understatement of the year, Katara!" she laughed and now Sokka felt his cheeks burning in flames. They knew!

Aang was also watching, his mouth agape. "Did Sokka and Zuko kiss again?" he exclaimed, realizing too late what he had just let to transpire.

The look in Katara's eyes when he looked at him spoke volumes. "You knew?"

Aang raised a hand to scratch his bold head. "Ahem … I … you see … Katara …"

And like that was not embarrassing enough, now Aang was searching his eyes. Sokka felt like the ground was going to swallow him up, only that it didn't, and that was actually the bad part, because he had to stay there, three pairs of eyes – actually two pairs, plus Toph's feet that had to be laughing right now in their own way – glued to him, clearly looking for answers.

"Alright!", he yelled. "A lot of crazy things happened since I left the South Pole and our tribe. The Prince and I … well … how should I put it?" he stopped, too puzzled to even think.

"Exactly", Katara uttered between her clenched teeth. "How could you, Sokka?" she added, now looking a bit hurt.

"I … it's not like I wanted things to play this way", Sokka's voice softened a bit, as well. "It just happened", he spoke softly, his eyes searching for his toes.

"But … why didn't you say anything?" Katara demanded. "I am your sister, am I not? I know everything about you."

"I … thought you were going to … I don't know … judge me?"

"And you were right", Toph intervened, victorious, ignoring Katara's angry stares towards her which she could feel darting and almost poking her skin. "However, Sokka, the situation could be used in our advantage, and even your hardheaded sister cannot say anything against this. Your boyfriend …"

"My boyfriend?" Sokka exclaimed, which earned him a haughty laugh from the blind girl.

"What? Is he not? Do you just kiss any boy you see?" she teased, and Sokka blushed.

"No", he admitted reluctantly. "But how do you know …"

"Well, Katara and I followed you and … let's just say we two saw enough, especially your sister", she could not refrain poking at Katara once more.

"What? Was it not enough for you?" Katara turned back the favor.

Toph laughed again. "You would be amazed to learn how many weird things people do in front of you when they think you are blind."

Katara dropped her hands in defeat. "I really don't want to know."

Aang had been left out of the conversation for far too long. "Are Zuko and Sokka boyfriends?"

Katara covered her face with her palms. "How can everybody be so casual about it?"

"I am not", Sokka almost yelled again.

"I am", Toph added.

"I …" Aang did not know what to say. "Is it a bad thing? Because Zuko is Fire Nation?" he asked innocently.

"No", Katara reacted in shock. "Because he is a boy!"

"At least you have an excuse, Aang", Toph commented. "You were one hundred years stuck in an iceberg. Some brain freeze is in order", she snickered devilishly.

Sokka was watching his friends exchanging remarks, most on them on his behalf, and felt like crawling under a rock. At least, everything was out now, and he had nothing more to hide.

"Anyways", Toph continued, totally unfazed by the outcome of the conversation that was keeping Sokka in the hot spot, "now we need to speculate the situation. When will your boyfriend come see you again?" she turned towards Sokka.

"I … don't know", Sokka spoke, a gloomy look on his face.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, he will come see you", Aang encouraged him, but fell silent, as soon as Katara stared him down.

"The next time, we will capture him", Toph decided.

"Don't say anything that comes to your mind", Katara chided her. "What kind of a plan is that?"

"The best there is. Since you are too deep in your hissy fit, Aang is an airhead – pun intended, Twinkle Toes – and your brother is in shock, I am the one in charge", Toph stumped her left foot into the ground, giving them all a little startling nudge. "Now listen here, what are our chances of finding a firebender?"

No one answered.

"Exactly. What better teacher for Aang than the Fire Prince? He must have tons of experience and he is also Sokka's boyfriend", she chirpily continued.

"Would you stop that?" Sokka exasperatedly whispered.

"Leaving your brother's embarrassment aside, Katara", Toph spoke, "we need to set the plan in motion as soon as possible. We will have to use Sokka as bait, but I don't think he would mind this little sacrifice", she smiled wickedly again.

Sokka just hid his face in his palms, visibly desperate.

"Do you think Zuko will teach me firebending, Sokka?" Aang asked visibly excited.

"He will. I will make sure of that", Toph answered instead.

"Who put you in charge?" Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

"My clear head and obviously superior intellect", Toph pointed out towards her head.

"Uh", Katara uttered, clearly annoyed with the little girl's haughtiness. Yet, what she was saying was making perfect sense. She glanced towards her brother.

"Sokka, what do you think?" she asked.

The boy dared looking through his fingers. "Are you no longer mad?" he dared asking.

"I am, but Toph has a point."

"Of course I have" Toph commented again.

"Don't press your luck, young lady", Katara warned. "You are all eating because I am cooking."

Toph snickered. "Ok, point taken, sugar queen."

Sokka breathed deeply. "It might work. But I cannot tell how he is going to react. He can be really mad, you know?"

"No, I don't", Katara answered, still a bit miffed about the whole thing.

"How are we going to contain a firebender?" Sokka asked, looking intently at Toph.

"You are talking to an earthbending master. Fire does not scare me. Plus, Twinkle Toes here can help your boyfriend steam off with his airbending. That's it, if you do not want to do it instead", she joked, earning another sidelong glance from Katara. "Not to mention that your sister can give him a cold shower, something that she might enjoy a bit too much. Don't give me that look, Katara. Your little brother is all grown up now."

"Ah", Katara exclaimed in frustration. "How can being blind be an advantage with you? I can never tell when you're watching me!"

"It's all skill", Toph smiled, completely satisfied with herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure he will come around?" Sokka asked, a bit wary.

"Show a bit of skin and he will come", Toph explained, making everybody, including Aang, to blush profusely. "What?" she turned towards the others. "It's not like I really see anything."

"Yeah, right", Katara rolled her eyes.

"He will come", Toph reinforced her opinion. The little secret only she knew was that the Fire Prince seldom came around, watching them from what he thought to be a comfortable distance. It was quite clear that once he had had his mark on his target, he was not going to lose it once more. It was really hilarious for Toph to notice all that, but she had refrained from telling it to the others. There was still tension in the air, especially between the two brothers, and it was actually up to her to decide the right moment to put things in motion. Now that Katara was seemingly a bit more accepting of her brother, it seemed to Toph that it was the best moment for the gang to finally include a firebending teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka looked at his own reflection in the river waters. It all seemed a little surreal, and in a way, he wanted out. He knew that he had been caught and that there was no way to redeem himself than to help his friends catch the Fire Prince in the trap thought out by Toph. He did not want to think about what Zuko would think about his betrayal. It was not like things were that great and, truth be told, he was still very confused about the whole deal. On the other hand, he barely talked to Katara, and he had to be thankful that she was still feeding him. Especially after he had casually dropped something about how Zuko's steaks tasted heavenly and she had looked at him like she was going to kill him.

He discarded his clothes and let himself slide in the rapid waters. It was difficult to keep equilibrium, but the cold water was cooling his nerves. Although the weather was sweet, not like back home, the chilling sensation was giving him comfort. Deep in his thoughts, he almost slipped when a strong arm captured his waist, sustaining him, and a warm mouth covered his. He relished in the sensation, kissing back, knowing too well that that may be the only reprieve he would get this time.

He was right. Water froze around them in an instant, and the Fire Prince's arms were caught in the ice right away. Sokka barely refrain his teeth from clashing against each other from the sudden cold, as his sister quickly melt the water around him, and Aang helped him jump on the shore with a warm breeze. He did not dare turn.

"What's the meaning of this?" he heard the well known voice. The Prince was, as expected, angered.

Zuko was breathing hard, sign that the cold was taking its toll on him. Toph stumped the ground with her small feet and the Fire Prince rolled on the ground along with a portion of the river bed and his ice prison. Sokka peeked behind, and saw Zuko throwing darts in all directions, clearly humiliated by his position.

Toph closed in the distance, clearly unimpressed with the Prince's unmasked fury.

"Let me go this instance", Zuko demanded in his royal tone. "And I will let you all live."

"No say", Toph spoke. "You and what army?"

"My men will be here any minute now", Zuko continued.

"Yeah, right", Toph snorted. "You are alone in this, Fire Prince."

Katara came closer, too, while Sokka was slipping into dry clothes, not far from the scene.

"You are our prisoner", she added, and Zuko's eyes turned into slits.

"You cannot imprison the Fire Prince and expect no consequences", he warned, his voice booming. "You will not be able to take the heat. Release me immediately!"

Toph just laughed, while Katara was clenching her fists nervously. "Aang, Sokka, let's have him wrapped up. We do not want him to show us his firebending skills just yet, right?"

Sokka hurried to join his friends. He did not look into Zuko's eyes. The Prince was fuming. He carefully captured his arms and helped by Aang, tied them behind Zuko's back, securing them in place.

"I have my eyes on you", Katara warned, throwing the Prince a strange sidelong glance. "Don't imagine you can escape."

"Escape what?" the Prince laughed. "A bunch of kids?"

That earned him an almost friendly kick in the ribs from Toph.

"These kids are going to bring you down a notch", Katara added. "You are dealing with the Avatar, Prince Zuko."

The gang dragged Zuko away, flanking him from all parts. Toph whispered into his ear: "Sokka is always in charge of our prisoners."

"Do you have many prisoners?" Zuko snorted, a dark look on his face.

"Nope, just you. Consider yourself privileged."

Sokka was threading behind. He was not prepared to face the Prince just yet, so he missed on the little conversation between the two.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

My special thanks go to:

Nene428 – he, he, Sokka is just too befitting of the role, I think

Arthur57 – Katara is a bit of a prude; it's my guess that she is a Virgo as a sign

Bluetiger – I just wanted to point out that they are still a bunch of kids and a bit hot headed on top of everything else; I hope you will enjoy the continuation, as well.

Harathor – thank you so much for your appreciation

KriketRox-onDeviantart – your comment means a lot to me; any new reader and reviewer is more than welcome!

MissOrange8587 – I am glad that you think this way about my story

Yaoifanfake – and I hope you will continue to love it :D

Lollypop-Otakuu – nice scenario, he, he, but I think that I will disappoint you a bit

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter – Toph on top, yeah, that is really a nice turn of events, isn't it?

librarycat9 – yes, of course, but that would make them too mature for their age ;)

I hope I am not forgetting anyone. Read and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko moved a bit against the restraints. To his dismay, they were quite tight, and he could not move properly in order to release himself. It was becoming quite clear that those kids were not joking. Especially the Earthbender looked like a tough one. Not that Zuko was scared or anything. It took more than just that to scare the Fire Prince. After his initial shock – especially at Sokka's betrayal – he was now curious of what was all that about. The Avatar was supposed to be his archenemy, yet he had not felt even a pang of hatred upon seeing the kid again. As Aang had watched him with intended eyes, his gaze clear of all negative human emotions, he had thought for a moment that he had never seen a person so serene in his entire life. Not that Zuko was capable of being serene; no way! He was made of fire and he intended to stay that way. Now he had to wait patiently for Sokka to come around and take care of him, as prisoner. 'Patiently' was a way of saying, since Zuko was starting to fume underneath.

The gang was chatting chirpily at a fair distance, and he could only hear fragments of conversation. For some reason, they looked happy. Except for Sokka. He had a gloomy expression on his face, while he was using his faithful boomerang to dig into the dirt in front of him, apparently to no results. At some point, Sokka's sister called in with a strong voice, and Zuko could make that much of what was being said: he, the prisoner, was finally about to get fed.

It was almost surreal to watch Sokka walking towards him, the small pot in his hands. It looked like the roles were finally reversed, and Zuko barely repressed a smile, recalling their hot encounters when Sokka had been the prisoner, and not him. But now it was no time to smile as he put on a severe expression, hoping to be able to intimidate Sokka, at least just a bit.

Sokka kneeled next to him, his eyes darting sideways, not daring to look at him. Zuko stared at him intently:

"So, what's this all about? When are your friends going to realize what a mistake they committed and release me?" he started, a bit unnerved by Sokka's silence.

"Hush, let's move a bit", Sokka uttered, and took Zuko by his right arm, forcing him to get up and propelling him forward.

Sokka was a bit pushy, and Zuko frowned for a moment. It was clear that the Water Tribe boy had no intentions to be seen while interacting with the Fire Prince. What the others had to say about it, Zuko had no idea, but it was his intention, too, to remain as alone as possible with Sokka.

As soon as they were out of the others' sight, Sokka forced him down, and Zuko sat. Carefully, Sokka grabbed a morsel of meat from the pot and brought it carefully to the prince's lips. Zuko had to admit he was a bit hungry, and smelling Katara's cooking had not helped him control the noises his stomach was making right now. He elegantly grabbed the morsel with his white teeth, trying to maintain a bit of dignity. As shocking as it was, he did not mind being fed by Sokka like this.

Sokka's fingers lingered on Zuko's lips for a split second. What the Water Tribe boy was thinking right now, Zuko could not tell, but he would have paid a dime for his thoughts.

Being so close to Zuko was not easy for Sokka. He had expected the other boy to burst in flames at the betrayal and this apparently calm Zuko was getting on his nerves. He watched the other's mouth, and trailed over the swipe of a pink tongue over white teeth. Without even thinking, he bent and kissed the prince, catching his full bottom lip into his teeth and chewing on it.

The prince extracted his attacked lip from his teeth, shaking his head. Sokka looked confused. What right had he to move and interrupt the kiss?

"So, coming around to abuse the prisoner?"

Zuko's unveiled irony was biting hard.

Sokka retreated with a sigh. Zuko did deserve some answers.

"They think you would be the perfect Firebending teacher for Aang."

The prince snorted. "Not all the mushrooms in this forest are edible, you know."

Sokka snorted back. "My point exactly."

Zuko frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? That I'm not good enough for your precious Avatar?"

"Nope, just that I know that you would say 'no'."

"Of course, I would say 'no'! I am still the Fire Prince!" Zuko boomed, fighting against his restraints, trying to break free, even if just for the sake of making a point. "My men will come looking for you, and things will not look so nice for you and your friends!"

Sokka looked straight into his eyes. "Would you let them hurt us?"

Zuko's mouth turned into a thin line. "You all overstepped when you decided to capture me. Really, how could you, Sokka? I understand your sister and your friends, but you?"

Sokka cringed at the reproach. "I believe in Aang. He will stop the war and bring my dad home."

Zuko laughed derisively. "Not if MY dad can help it. And he can. Because he is the Fire Lord and there is no greater nation on the entire earth."

Sokka jumped to his feet, visibly annoyed. "Fire Nation, still Fire Nation. Nothing changes with you guys, ever. And I thought you were special."

The last words were whispered, and Zuko almost missed them. However, he felt he was too pissed to really care. And he had another problem, as he saw Sokka determined to walk away.

"I need to relieve myself", he uttered, not really wanting to admit to such a thing in front of the other boy, but having no other option.

Sokka stopped. He grabbed the other boy from the ground, and flew open his pants. Unceremoniously, he took out the soft organ and made a step back.

"Go ahead."

"Keep it for me, I would not want to dirty my pants, and make your sister wash them for me", Zuko spoke through his teeth, already annoyed with the other's attitude.

Sighing, Sokka grabbed the boy's organ and held it away with two fingers.

"Happy now?"

Zuko whimpered. "Not really."

"What now?" Sokka whispered, feeling that the situation was as awkward as possible as it was.

"I cannot do it. You hold it too tight."

Sokka threw a furtive glance over the other boy's organ that was no longer as soft as it was in the beginning. The problem was there, indeed; Zuko was getting hard. Sokka blushed instantly. That was not the kind of image he was prepared to witness, given the circumstances.

"Ok, I will hold it less tightly. Just, think of something and do it. Hurry." Sokka spoke softly.

"Of what?" Zuko whispered back.

"I don't know. Just not sexual, ok?"

"I am not thinking about anything sexual!"

"Then why are you hard?"

He had to ask. Zuko's eyes spoke volumes. Given their previous verbal altercation, the change of topic seemed surreal, to say the least.

"Ok", Sokka exhaled, determined to have it all done with. "Close your eyes and think of a river of something like that. Are you seeing it yet?" he demanded impatiently.

Zuko closed his eyes tightly. "Not yet."

"Think of a river, damnit!" Sokka whispered, visibly annoyed.

"I think I see it! Yes!" Zuko whispered back, excited.

The noise of the stream of fluid hitting the leaves of the bush in front of him let Sokka know that his endeavor was paying off. He gently shook the limp organ a few times, then he carefully tucked it back in, trying not to stare too much.

"You could have just kept my hands on a leash, while I was doing it myself", Zuko spoke, a smile barely caressing his lips.

Sokka almost felt like slapping himself. When had he started to fall for such easy schemes? Of course Zuko was right. But there was no turning back now.

"Enjoy it, leaky prince. That was the last time I ever touched your …" he huffed, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Leaky? What's that supposed to mean? Do you not need to …"

Sokka just slapped his hand over his mouth. "Do … not … speak. Please."

The two were close enough to stare into each other's eyes. That was the kind of situation that was making Sokka nervous and unstable. He had already dreamed of kissing the prince again for plenty of times. His earlier rejection had cooled him down a bit, but now he was too close for comfort. He gulped. There was nothing for Zuko to do, as his hands were well restrained. But his overwhelming presence made Sokka's eyes flutter, and he quickly remove his hand from the other boy's mouth, only to cover it with his lips once more. This time, Zuko did not withdraw; his mouth opened naturally, allowing the kiss to become deeper, more intimate.

Sokka grabbed his neck forcefully. Kissing Zuko was too good. Way too good. He reluctantly interrupt the kiss, leaving the other panting, and watching him almost in disbelief.

"You will have to teach Aang firebending", he managed to utter, while regaining his breath.

"That will not happen", came the hasty reply, although the prince seemed to be as shaken as him by the kiss.

"Toph will have you tortured or something, if you do not do it."

Zuko laughed, licking his lips, while having no idea what kind of reaction his small gestures determined in the Water Tribe boy's pants. "I am not afraid of your little earthbender. She is free to try, though. What about you? Are you going to try some Water Tribe tactics to force me to teach the Avatar firebending? You know well that will not work."

Sokka fell silent. Of course he knew the prince was right. He was not that sure about Toph's tactics, either. As far as his were concerned, he was fairly convinced that he would not manage to fool the prince into doing anything. He was way too stubborn for that.

"It is only a matter of time, Sokka", the prince added. "When my men will come to take me back, be thankful if you are allowed to leave. Enjoy having me as your prisoner as much as you can. I can assure you that will not be for long."

The prince's chilling tone was so contrasting with the hotness of his kisses that Sokka felt his heart growing smaller.

"So, this is it?" he almost spat. "You are Fire Nation, so you will not be on my side ever in your life?"

"I think that pretty much sums it up. Face it, Sokka. We are the only ones fit to rule. The rest of you …"

"Shut up! It's not true! Why did you stand against your father and run away with me? Why did you come to see me?"

Zuko stared at him, his gaze unwavering. "I would have thought that was fairly obvious."

Sokka's lips pursed in a thin line. "No, it's not. It's not like that at all."

He pushed Zuko forward to head back to the camp. His heart was sinking already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you talk with the Fire Prince?" Katara asked, after Sokka left Zuko next to his designated prisoner's tree.

"He won't do it, Katara", he answered, with a gloomy look on his face. "I am afraid our plan is not that bright."

"Sokka", Katara gently touched his arm. "It's not like you to be so negative."

"They're Fire Nation, Katara!" Sokka shook away her caress. "He … is Fire Nation."

Katara fell silent. She did not believe that much, either.

"Aang still needs a Firebending teacher."

"I know", Sokka admitted. "But I don't think Zuko is our guy."

"What do you think we should do? Release him? You know that is not an option", Katara spoke.

"I know. But he is a burden on our hands, and soon we will get burned."

"Did you hope to change him around?" she enquired.

"I … kinda did", he admitted. "But he's Fire Nation to the bone. He won't change. He sees us as conquered people and nothing else. And he's not like us. He wants the war to continue."

"But …" Katara pondered, "why did he leave his father's palace to go with you?"

"I wish I knew the answer to this one, too", Sokka shook his head in disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cry of surprise made Sokka jump to his feet. He instinctively grabbed his boomerang and hurried towards his friends. There was a stranger with them, and something in the man's profile rang familiar. Closing in the distance, Sokka recognized the man. He was Zuko's uncle, general Iroh. He was calmly talking to his friends, while they were all placed in a defensive stance.

"You will not take him with you", Toph was the one talking.

"You have no means to keep my nephew here with you. He will not comply with your plan."

The man's tone was even, while the rest were clearly agitated.

"We will take on your entire Firebending army", Toph warned. "We are Team Avatar."

'It's the Ga'aang! I told them! Why cannot they remember such a simple thing!' Sokka hurried to his friends' side.

"Hey, Sokka", the old man called for him. "Make your friends understand that they cannot keep Zuko."

"How does he know you?" Katara enquired, a ball of ice in her right hand.

"Tell me where is Zuko, so I can take him back with me", general Iroh added, patiently. "And I have no army here with me. It is just me. I am asking you to release him."

"What if we say 'no'?" Toph placed her right foot in front of the general, directly on the ground, to make her point.

"He will free himself, eventually. You will not be able to keep them", the old man repeated, without showing any sign of intimidation.

"Uncle!" a voice was heard from behind.

Zuko did not seem even one bit impaired by his restraints, as he was speeding up towards the group. When had he managed to release his feet from the restraints? The ones on his hands were still there, but, as the prince approached, Sokka could clearly see that his arms were moving freely. He barely had the time to call out:

"Watch out!"

But he froze in place, seeing the enormous fireball heading straight towards them. Aang looked like he was moving in slow motion, as he managed to create a whirl of wind to throw in the path of the fireball. Toph raised her feet to make a wall of earth to protect them, while Katara's right hand was already interwined with a vine of blue water.

Yet, it was nothing of sorts that made the fireball disappear in a puff a smoke. A wave of flames hit the fireball in mid air, leaving nothing but dust and ashes to wash over Team Avatar.

Sokka stared in disbelief at Zuko's uncle. The man, so calm until now, was frowning.

"Zuko!" he boomed, and the prince rushed to his side.

"Uncle, they were ganging up on you!" the Fire Prince shouted.

"Do not use your power so carelessly!" Iroh boomed again. "I can easily see that none of you is mature enough to understand the situation!"

The others, now delivered from harm by Iroh's crafty wall of fire, were staring at their own feet. Even Toph looked a bit shaken. Sokka was staring at all of them, like in a trance. He could barely comprehend how close they had been to disaster, just moments ago.

Iroh turned his back and urged his nephew to follow him.

Aang was the only one to call after them. "Please, sir, where can I find a Firebender teacher?"

Iroh turned partially, and the group could only see his profile. "You will, young Avatar, when the time arrives."

With that, the two parted. Zuko stared behind in anger, but his uncle grabbed his elbow and urge him to continue to walk.

Sokka could hardly breathe. "All this time … all this time … he could free himself and kill us all", Katara whispered in disbelief. "How could he? How …?"

It was clear that the same questions were on everyone's lips. Yet, no one dared to speak anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, uncle, for saving me."

Iroh smiled. "It looked like the other way around. But be careful, Zuko, next time when you decide to use your powers. You may end up hurting the people you love."

"Like who?" the prince spat.

"You know well who I mean."

The jaw muscle on the prince's face tensed.

"I am talking about Sokka", his uncle continued, unfazed.

Zuko stared back at him in pure disbelief, but the old man smiled all knowingly.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Since so many people love this story so much, I found a bit of time to continue. Hope it pleases :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just can't believe it! You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

General Iroh was watching silently Zuko as he was pacing the room, his hands behind his back, a frown on his face.

"Would that have changed anything?" the old man inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Zuko stopped for a second. "I would not have … Wait, exactly when did you discover that my bride was a boy?"

"I knew it from the start", Iroh replied matter-of-factly.

The look of consternation on Zuko's face was priceless. The old general barely repressed a smile. It was not the time, however, to make the young one more aggravated than he already was.

"I had a little talk with him. I told him how you feel. I suppose the events that took place sorted things out for you and him."

"Sort of …" the prince murmured. In exasperation, he stopped again and this time, crossed his arms across the chest. "But I don't get it … Aren't you surprised? That … ahem …"

"Zuko", the general's voice warmed up, "you are my nephew, no matter what. And back then, you looked so happy. Like I had not seen you for a very long time. I was glad you had found someone special in your life. Who that person is, does it really matter?"

"Oh, I can assure you, my father will think otherwise!"

"Which means … that you are in a conundrum right now", the general smiled.

"What conundrum?" Zuko frowned even more. "I can assure you, uncle, it's all over now. I am my father's son and I intend to catch the Avatar and gain my honor back. I will never fall again in such a trap. Ever again."

"Such big words … but I will not contradict you. Life has a funny way of proving us wrong, that I gave up long ago on making such strong statements about anything. I can tell you love Sokka."

"Please, uncle!" Zuko blushed profusely. "I don't … love him or anything like that! I am the Fire Prince! He … is just a Water Tribe peasant!"

Iroh could barely refrain laughing. Zuko's anger could be really endearing at times, that it was worth pulling his chain a bit. Plus, he knew the truth, and he was not going to be fooled by Zuko's words.

"Are you afraid of a misalliance?"

Zuko looked really exasperated, so the general just raised his hands in defeat. "Go rest now, Zuko. If you want to chase down the Avatar, you need all your strength."

Without a word, Zuko straightened up and left the room, his cheeks still red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perched on a cliff, Azula was following the Gaang with mischievous eyes. Her brother could be a fool, for all that mattered, but she was not going to lose the opportunity. She knew exactly how she could make the Avatar walk directly into her trap.

Her eyes moved lazily over Sokka's profile. Her brother! What a loser! The boy was indeed, the key, but Zuzu could not recognize an opportunity, even if it had slapped him over the face. On the other hand, Azula was made of a different material. Smiling cruelly, she withdrew. The only thing that mattered now was waiting for the right time to strike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whistling, Sokka was checking the bushes one by one. Katara said something about a specific root, but what was he? Some kind of shaman? She would have to wait a lot until he could really find it. Suddenly, the smell of ash tickled his nostrils. Ash meant fire, and fire meant…

Blood froze in his veins. He turned on his heels. 'Slowly, now, run!' he thought, but his legs suddenly stopped moving. Turning again, he just saw a girl smiling at him and winking, then he saw nothing but the sky. Damn, how did he land on his back? The girl seemed pretty, though. What she had done to his legs, now, that was scary.

Scarier, however, was the other face that entered his field of vision.

"Azula!" he exclaimed.

The Fire Princess smiled cruelly. "Glad you can remember. Although I would not mind refreshing your memory."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Sokka! Sokka!' Katara shouted, but there was no response. 'Aang, have you seen Sokka? I cannot find him anywhere.'

The boy was staring at her, wide eyed. He just pointed upwards, and Katara followed his gesture, only to find herself gasp. Her brother looked like a broken doll while leaning in a strange fashion against Azula, who was standing not far from her and Aang, perched on a cliff.

'If you want to see your friend again, come visit the Royal Fire Palace sometime', Azula smirked. With that, she turned quickly on her heels and disappeared in the thick forest behind her.

Aang jumped into the air, determined to go after Azula. But what he saw left him speechless.

'Aang! What is it? Can you see Sokka?' Katara almost screamed.

When turning towards her, his eyes were almost floating in tears. The strange machinery that had seemed to swallow Azula and her prey was already far away, moving at incredible speeds, even for Appa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'What can we do?' Katara pleaded, despair clear in her blue eyes.

'I will go turn myself in to the Fire Lord!', Aang answered with determination.

'You cannot do that!' Katara exclaimed, with fear in her eyes.

'But Sokka … what will happen to him if I do not go there?'

'We must think of something! We will think of something!' Katara jumped to her feet, pacing around.

'What's with all the gloomy faces?' Toph suddenly appeared next to them.

'Toph, Azula got Sokka!' Katara almost burst into tears. 'And she wants Aang to surrender to the Fire Lord!'

Toph remained pondering for a second. 'How about Zuko?'

'What about him?' Katara asked confused.

'Maybe, just maybe', Toph added, 'he will help us.'

'Let's be serious, Toph, he won't help us after what we did.'

'I don't know about that. He is, after all, Sokka's boyfriend.'

'Really, Toph, it's not the right time to joke.'

'I'm not joking. He must be … well, informed.'

'I got an idea, too', Aang intervened. 'How about we talk to him to guide us to the Fire Palace?'

'Are you all insane?' Katara exclaimed.

'But we are a team!' Aang pleaded with her. 'There is no way we could let Sokka prey to the Fire Lord and that Azula!'

'I know, but … Aang, you are in no position to fight the Fire Lord now! You haven't mastered all the elements yet!'

'Yes, I know, but together we will be all the four elements! You see, Katara? Water, Earth, Wind, Fire!'

'That sounds great, but only if … and this is a big if, Zuko wants to help us. And he won't. Because he is Fire Nation, and because he is our enemy.'

'Don't be so sure, Katara', Toph intervened again. 'Plus, does it really hurt to ask? If he says no, which I doubt, we just set foot for the Fire Kingdom and retrieve Sokka ourselves. We are Team Avatar!'

'Great plan, but how do we find Zuko?'

'Something tells me that will not be very difficult', Toph concluded with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She could see with her feet. How come they always forgot that? That's why she knew Zuko was near. Despite the conflict they had had recently, she knew that the Fire Prince had not let go of Sokka. Or the Avatar. And she knew exactly where to find him.

'Who's there?' Zuko asked, hearing someone drawing near.

'Hey there', Toph waved in his direction.

'What do you want?' Zuko spat.

'Not to quarrel. That's for sure.'

'You should not be here. Go away!' Zuko threw a ball of fire into her direction, but Toph dodged it with ease. She could tell he didn't really mean it.

'Azula got Sokka!' she just blurted out and Zuko remained speechless.

He shook his head.

'What? When?'

'Obviously, when you weren't looking after your boyfriend', Toph teased.

She could swear she almost heard his teeth crushing.

'I don't care.'

'Really? 'Cause Aang is going to save him, and we all go with him', she pointed out, smirking. 'Of course, it will take us a while until we will find the route to the Fire Nation, and from there, to the palace, and … ugh, I cannot think of all the nasty things Azula will do to Sokka. Not to mention the Fire Lord.'

Zuko remained silent, staring at the fire he had just started.

'How did you pass the guards?'

'Guards? Where?' Toph asked innocently. 'So, are you coming with us or not?'

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

AN. I know this was so long overdue, but I just imagined the perfect scene, and could not escape the temptation to put it down on paper.

As always, thank you for being so supportive, and special thanks to BlueTiger – for being the most constant reviewer ever!

I also want to thank Aryam150, TamiLove, Surrounded by Idiots, KnightFakir, SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up, sonje93, jasminchan, Dillon, DirtyLilSecret, harathor, meakamaxwell, Lollypop-Otakuu, Nene428, Arthur57, KriketRox-onDeviantart, and everybody else that favored this story, followed it, or cared to leave their reviews!

I hope this chapter will be to your liking!

"What did Zuko say?" Katara asked impatiently.

Toph shook her head. "I can't believe he wouldn't help us. I thought …"

Katara placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Toph, we were not expecting much from him, anyhow."

"Where is Aang?" Toph asked.

"He was around here …" Katara answered, but then frowned. Actually, Aang had been gone for quite some time now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's there?"

Zuko was growing tired of these impromptu encounters. He was enough worried, as he was. No little was his surprise when he saw who came out of the bushes this time around.

Aang looked really sad.

"Prince Zuko, please hear me out", he said kneeling in front of him. "Sokka is my friend. I need to get to the Fire Palace and save him. He is in trouble because of me."

Zuko crossed his arms across his chest, with a stern look on his face. "And you want to do what? Waltz into the Fire Kingdom and ask my father to release Sokka?"

"No, actually I am here to put myself in your custody."

Zuko stared at the tattooed boy like he was looking at a lunatic. "What?"

"Take me as your prisoner. Take me to the Fire Palace."

The boy's eyes were shining. Zuko could tell he had been crying.

"That is not a good idea."

"Don't you want to take me as a prisoner? It would be what your father would expect from you!"

Zuko released a sigh. "Is this just one of your strategies to get me to help you? It won't work."

"I am not asking you to help us. I know this is not possible."

Somehow, the statement irked Zuko. He really had to talk to his uncle about this.

"Being there as a prisoner … how would that help Sokka?"

"That should be my concern", Aang said with a determined look on his face.

The kid clearly had a plan. Yes, he was not just any kid, he was the Avatar, but still. Zuko threw him a sidelong glance, pondering.

"Do you really think I would do nothing to save Sokka?" he suddenly said, his voice deep.

Aang raised his head, staring into his eyes and his face widened into a large grin.

"But I thought …"

"Yes, you thought. Now tell me about your plan", the prince said, grabbing the kid by his shoulders, his eyes shining a deep golden hue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime, at the Fire Palace …

"So, I gather this is the 'girl'?" the Fire Lord uttered, disdain in his voice. He grabbed Sokka's chin, and force him to look at him.

"You have done a good job fooling everyone."

Yet, the Fire Lord did not seem one bit pleased. He pushed Sokka back. "Throw him in the dungeons", he commanded. "Let the Avatar come", he added with a sinister glint in his eyes.

Azula smiled cruelly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka was holding his head in his palms, trying hard to think. 'Think, Sokka, think, this is what you do best'. Somehow it did not seem to work. Dread was creeping into his soul, and he was realizing that he was really afraid. 'Let the Avatar come', the Fire Lord had said, and he was quite certain that his friends will give in and try to help him. He almost felt like crying only that he knew that boys never cry.

A slight tapping on the door to his cell almost made him jump.

"So tell me, Sokka …"

Somehow his name sounded like an insult on the Princess' lips.

"How is my dear brother?"

"How should I know?" Sokka spoke morosely.

"Oh, no more sweet lovey-dovey?" Azula mocked. "Poor boy …"

"I don't need your pity", Sokka added.

"My father", Azula made a dramatic pause, "the Fire Lord, has very elaborate means of torturing non-believers. I'd say you need any crumb of pity you can get while you still can, Water Tribe boy. Or do you think Zuko will rush to save you once more?"

Sokka was no fool. Azula was trying to fish for info, very poorly trying to manipulate him with the old carrot and stick method.

"I don't think he is in any way different from you. But if he is stupid enough, he will walk right into your trap, Azula."

"What trap?" Azula faked nonchalance.

"The trap carefully set by you to get your father to see Zuko even worse than before."

Azula laughed. Sokka wondered if there were no other prisoners in the dunk cells beneath the Fire Palace, and if they were felt a cold chill down their spines hearing the Fire Princess laugh.

"Clever", she concluded, pretending to barely regain her voice after laughing so hard. "Father already thinks Zuko a failure. I really don't know how much lower he can go."

Sokka just shook his head in the dark.

"I pity you, Azula."

"Me?" the haughty voice commented. "Should I bother to know why?"

"Because you have no love in your heart, no affection. Your heart is dark and hollow. And one day …"

"One day what?" Azula asked, irony left from her voice, seemingly interested in what the prisoner had to say.

"Never mind. You will see when the moment comes. And I will not want to walk in your shoes when that day comes. When there will be no living soul wanting to touch yours."

The Princess was silent. Suddenly, she spoke: "I don't need to hear any of this. You are the one that will be alone when you will scream in pain. When you will reach the end of your pathetic existence."

"I am never alone. I will never be", Sokka pointed matter-of-factly. "I carry my friends, and my love for them always in my heart. Even in the darkest hour."

Azula turned on his heels and left. And it was Sokka's turn to smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are not yet prepared", Zuko commented.

"I know", Aang admitted.

"I can teach you the basics, but no more."

"Would you really do that?"

"And we also need the two girls with us."

"Katara and Toph?"

"You may yet to be complete, but together we can be the four elements, right?" Zuko quirked an eyebrow.

Aang nodded happily. Then his demeanor changed a little and he asked: "Why are you helping us, Zuko?"

"Sokka is there."

"You love him, right?" Aang asked with an innocent expression on his face.

Zuko turned, frowning. "You sound exactly like my uncle. What is it with you, people?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara and Toph jumped to their feet upon seeing Aang coming back, accompanied by Zuko. The Fire Prince waved at them.

"I come in peace", he spoke in his usual tone.

Aang grabbed his arm unceremoniously and hurried him towards the girls. "Zuko is coming with us."

"Glad to hear it", Katara murmured, but anyone could tell she was far from happy.

"Even if you don't like me, Katara, I am a Firebender, and this is exactly what you need right now. Aang here has a plan", he gestured towards the boy, trying to pry his arm off.

"Does he?" Katara asked incredously.

"You didn't tell them, first?" Zuko turned towards Aang.

The Airbender laughed, feeling embarrassed. "Well, since you agreed to more than I asked, I did not exactly have time to tell them."

The group gathered around the fire, and started talking. By the frowns on their faces, one could only guess the severity of the matter at hand.

"But that will never work!" Katara argued, her voice pitched.

"This time, I have to give it to the sugar queen, she's right", Toph added.

"I don't say it is the perfect plan", Zuko hurried to take Aang's side.

"It is basically going through the front door and ask the Firelord to hand Sokka over, just because we need him and that should be enough of an argument", Katara continued.

"What you need is a diversion", a voice came from behind, and all the group turned.

Zuko's cheeks turned red. "Uncle, have you been following me?"

"When the young Avatar and my nephew are thinking about taking the Fire Palace by storm, to save a friend, I can only be eyes and ears. Well, mostly ears, my eyes are not what they used to be …"

"Uncle, we do not want to hear about your eyes!" Zuko boomed, and Iroh just smiled.

"What diversion are you talking about, sir?" Aang dared asking, looking with hopeful eyes at the old general.

"I am talking about giving the Firelord an urgent matter to attend, urgent enough so that it takes his attention from what happens in the palace prison."

"What kind of diversion would that be?" was Katara's turn to ask.

"Perhaps an attack from the Water Tribe warriors?"

"My father?!" Katara almost screamed. "Do you know my father, sir? Did you see him?"

"I thought you kids are too far in this already, and that it is not wise of us adults, to let you deal with saving Sokka on your own", the general evaded the questions raining on his head.

"How do you know people from the Water Tribe, uncle?" it was Zuko's turn to express his disbelief.

"I know more people than you think, Zuko", Iroh answered, smiling with his eyes. "You will have enough time to get Sokka out, while we take care of distracting the Firelord's attention. All will be set in motion soon, so it is time for you to leave for the Fire Kingdom and bring Sokka back. And I will teach you a little something just before you go."

The group just nodded. There were many questions, but answers could wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"An attack of the Water Tribe?" the Firelord frowned.

"They come from the North", Azula answered.

"North? This could only mean …" Ozai commented, looking on his maps. "Did they get help from the Northern Water Tribe?"

Azula felt something was off. She could not tell what.

"Let them come, father. We do have a hostage, don't we?"

"Let them come to the gates of the palace? Are you out of your mind? Such rebellions must be squashed while they are still young! What would the other nations think of us, if we allow this? I will make sure that these Water Tribe peasants receive the lesson they deserve!"

"What are you planning?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will lead this army."

Azula opened her mouth, but closed it fast, knowing better. "I hope you don't mind if I remain here, to take care of the prisoner."

"Sure, sure. In case there is too much resistance, I'll send word and you can kill him."

"That will be my pleasure, father", Azula smiled crookedly.

In passing, Ozai touched her shoulder briefly. "I trust you. Someday, you will make a fine Firelord."

There was a triumphant smile on the Princess' face that was missed by her father. 'That day may come faster than you think, father.'

As soon as her father left the throne room, it took her only a few steps to reach the throne and slump on it, on the place usually occupied by her father.

"What are planning to do, Azula?" Ty Lee jumped from her hiding place.

"How would you like to be friends with the new Firelord, Ty Lee?"

Mei appeared next to her, as well. "I'd say that you are even more insane than I thought."

Azula threw her a furtive glance that left little to the imagination. Mei sighed, examining her fingernails. "But I'm with you, as always."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"An army is marching towards north. My father is with them", Zuko announced.

He was the one designated on the scouting mission, being the only one that knew the Fire Kingdom well. "That gives us plenty of time to go in there, retrieve Sokka, and get back to safety."

The Fire Prince stopped for a second, as he was pondering over something.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, feeling an unpleasant sensation coiling in her chest.

"My sister is not with them. That means we will have to fight her."

"She is just only one", Toph shrugged.

"And a palace full of firebenders. Do not think my father left no one behind to protect the palace and its occupants. Plus, Azula has some really scary friends."

"Are you chicken?" Toph could not refrain from teasing him.

"Me, no. But I consider that we should be realistic about our chances of success."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka had no idea why he was taken from his cell, and carried to the throne room. Upon seeing Azula sitting comfortable on the place usually occupied by the Firelord, some realization dawned on him.

"So, when your father is not home, you like playing queen?" he asked, trying to refrain from feeling so nervous in her presence.

"Unlike you, I have never played."

"Really? No wonder you've gone bad", Sokka murmured under his breath.

"Silence!" she roared, and Sokka decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How come he is not in one of these cells?" Aang whispered.

"I have no idea!", Zuko shot back, visibly upset.

"What do we do now?" Katara asked anxiously.

"It has been just too easy", Toph commented. "How come no one saw us?"

"Yes, that is strange enough …" Zuko spoke, his mind in overdrive. "Unless …"

"Unless what?" Katara nudged him in the ribs.

"Azula knows."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, dear brother, long time no see" Azula mocked from the height of the Firelord throne.

"You know why I am here. Let Sokka free right now!" Zuko demanded.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Azula faked innocence.

"If I know you well enough, he is around here somewhere", he answered.

Sokka was pushed forward from behind the throne by Ty Lee. His eyes were wide and staring at Zuko in disbelief.

"Now, I showed my card, it is only natural that you show me your hand, too" Azula demanded.

"It is just me."

"Come, come, Zuko, my informers saw you were accompanied by a boy and two girls … Don't tell me they were just some beggars you have picked up from the road …"

Katara, Toph, and Aang were standing right behind Zuko. The prince whispered, without turning. "I told you to stay hidden."

"You wish", Toph commented. "And lose all the fun?"

Azula's eyes gleamed. She was looking straight at Aang. "So this is the famous Avatar? You don't look that tough from up close, little boy."

Aang was looking at her, unfazed by her insults. "Let Sokka come with us."

"Or what? You have no idea what negotiations are, have you? You must offer something in return."

"What do you want?" Katara was the first to ask.

"Glad you ask. And you must be Katara. The real Katara."

Zuko's red cheeks could only be equaled in color by Sokka's.

"Why is my brother not talking?"

"Funny question … Well, Ty Lee here helped me a little with that … Do you know what a Chi blocker is? She could take your bending away", she added with a smile.

All eyes were now on Ty Lee, that smiled cheerfully and waved at the group.

"Enough chit-chat. I give you Sokka, in exchange I want the Avatar."

"No."

Katara looked in disbelief at Zuko. If there was anyone to say that to Azula, that was her.

"You only want to fool us. But you forget, Azula, who you are dealing with", Zuko smirked.

"Really? My pathetic brother, a 12 year old, a Water Tribe peasant, and Pipsqueak over there?"

"That's it, she is pissing me off", Toph boomed. "Are we going to fight already or what?" she demanded, her small feet tenderly touching the throne room floor, obviously itching for some action.

"No, Azula", Zuko continued. "Uncle taught me a few tricks, the 12 year old is the Avatar, Katara is a Waterbender, and Pipsqueak, well, I think she will just show you what an Earthbender can do, won't you, Toph?"

"You bet I will", Toph smiled, flexing her fingers.

Suddenly, Azula was pushed from her father's throne, but she gracefully landed on her feet.

The shurikens flying through the air were quickly diverted by Aang, with a gust of wind that made the dangerous objects turn and hit the throne on which Azula had just been sitting moments ago.

The Fire Princess turned towards them, her face livid. "You will see what it means to anger me", she roared, as a vortex of fire came to life in her hands.

"Now?" Zuko asked, and the rest of the group nodded.

And suddenly, the four teenagers took a step up and touched their hands, directing them towards Azula.

The Fire Princess paled. What emerged from their hands looked like nothing she had seen before. The wind seemed made of fire and water, blended with heavy stones.

She did not have time to open her mouth, as the wave hit her, projecting her into a wall, leaving her unconscious.

"Quickly", Katara commanded.

Mei and Ty Lee were staring at the group in disbelief. "What was that?" Mei murmured.

Zuko said nothing, and hurried to Sokka, whose eyes were obviously trying to talk to compensate for his blocked tongue. "Turn him back as he was", he demanded Ty Lee, with a murderous look in his eyes.

The girl looked hopelessly at Mei, who just gestured. "Whatever, let them go, we'll see what we'll tell Azula once she wakes up", and Ty Lee listened to her. She quickly touched a few points on Sokka's neck, and he came back to his senses.

"You guys!" he exclaimed. He was quickly embraced by Katara, and also by Toph and Aang. Zuko was just standing to the side.

"Let's hurry, unless you want us to fight the entire palace until we get out", he commanded, and the rest followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka was looking straight at Zuko, grinning. This time he did not seem to care that the others were also throwing them sidelong glances.

"You came to save me, I don't believe it!" he said.

Katara, armed with her spoon, hit him over the head playfully. "We all did, don't be an arse", but she was smiling happily.

Zuko was saying nothing. Why he was so miffed, no one could say. "I'll go get some fire wood."

He rose on his feet and in a second, he was out of their sight.

What was he to do now? He had obviously turned his back on his father, his sister, and the entire kingdom! For Sokka!

He felt another's presence. It was not like Sokka could take pride in his sneaking skills anyhow. He sighed.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well …" Sokka grabbed him by the neck, forcing him to look him into the eyes. "Who put a stick up your royal bum?"

"If you only intend to mock me, better leave", he pushed the other boy aside, and Sokka frowned.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Well, you did, satisfied now?"

"What's the matter, Zuko?"

Sokka had no intention to let the matter drop. "Come on, Zuko, we won this one! Well, you guys did, but I could be no happier!"

"Where this leaves me?"

"This …?" Sokka asked, not understanding.

"I am not Water Tribe, I am Fire Nation! I am your enemy! I am on the run from my father and my sister!"

"You are …"

"What am I?" Zuko almost yelled.

Sokka grabbed his shoulders and turned the other boy towards him. "You are my everything. And I will be damned if I let anyone say a bad word to you because you are Fire Nation. I don't care!"

"You say that, but we will meet with the warriors in your tribe, soon. I … will have to leave."

Sokka gently touch Zuko's cheek. "I missed you. Don't leave."

"It's not that simple", Zuko tried to avoid the touch, fearing that he would do something stupid and girly like crying.

"Yes, it is, you are just too stubborn to see it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zuko left", Katara spoke, touching his shoulder gently.

Sokka cursed inwardly. "That royal ass …"

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Well, he thinks he does not belong with us … and I did not know what to say, really", Sokka complained.

Katara squeezed his shoulder sympathetically, and Sokka let his head down. Damn, if he could only say the right words when needed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Father!"

Hakoda embraced his two kids. "Katara! Sokka! You two look so grown up!"

Iroh was looking at the scene, and he was promising to himself he would not cry. His eyes looked around, searching.

"Where is Zuko? My nephew?" he demanded.

Katara and Sokka looked down, visibly embarrassed. "He … decided that it was better for him to leave."

Katara was the one to speak, and Iroh sighed. "That boy, he only does what it crosses his mind. I will go find him."

He turned to Hakoda to bid his farewell, and the Water Tribe warrior shook his hand vigorously. "Thank you for all the help, Iroh. I hope we will see each other again, and that I get to meet your nephew."

Sokka was looking at the ground, not knowing what to say. That was something he had not thought about it. How to tell his father he was in love with Zuko, the Fire Prince?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ATLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is with all the ruckus?" Hakoda demanded. The two guards were holding a boy, not much older than Sokka, between them. "Let him speak."

"He is a Fire Nation spy!" the guards answered, but Hakoda made a gesture to let the spy talk.

The Ga'ang also hurried to the chief's tent, curious about the Fire Nation spy.

"Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed, upon seeing the so called spy. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko did not even turn towards him.

"Zuko? Iroh's nephew?" Hakoda asked.

Zuko kneeled before him. "There is no need to kneel, Prince Zuko …" Hakoda made a sign for the guards to step back.

"Yes, it is, for what I have come to ask you."

"The go ahead", Hakoda encouraged him.

"Chief Hakoda, I am here to ask your child's hand in marriage."

Sokka felt his knees giving in.

Hakoda looked at Katara, confused. "Katara, where were you going to tell me …?"

Katara was just shaking his head, not knowing what to say, while Toph and Aang could barely refrain their chuckles behind her.

"I am not asking for Katara's hand", the prince remained in his kneeling position.

Hakoda opened and closed his mouth once, then twice.

"Sokka?!"

TBC

AN. Let's be merciful and let the story take a break, for Sokka's sake. God forbids he might just have a heart attack : )))


	18. Chapter 18

AN.

Blue Tiger – he, he, like usual, great comment, and nice of you to have noticed how Azula silenced Sokka for his audacity, courtesy of Ty Lee, of course!

Blink'n – thanks a bunch!

YaoiQueen10 – wow, great to hear I have been of help! Some lemon will come, just not right now ;)

Violet – I am glad that you started to like this story too, it is so nice to have someone appreciating your work, I know it's only fanfiction, but it takes hours to write each chapter, and it is rewarding to hear a word or two from those reading. Thanks, hun, once more!

sugargirl1589 – I hope you're still there! Here's the update!

Awesome – Sokka fainting? That would be a little too girly ;)

Septi – Here is your wish granted : )

MirzaKun – hopefully, you still have some of your nails intact, I would hate knowing that I am the cause of you being unable to write a review

Tokkashipper – Yes, I love fluffiness too!

Harathor – I know, I know, I haven't been the most constant writer, but I will try to finish it. Or else I will beat myself with a stick for disappointing all of you.

TamiLove – here is the next chapter, hope you'll like it!

Rindou Kiara – that was my intention, so great to know I got it right!

Now everyone, please enjoy!

~MWTB~

Sokka had no idea where did he get that much strength from. His fist connected with Zuko's jaw so fast, that the Fire Prince, taken by surprise, fell on his back. However, he quickly got back on his feet and pushed Sokka to the ground, straddling him. He was quickly lifted from the boy's body by a strong hand.

'That is enough!' Hakoda's stern voice commanded. 'You two, take it outside if you cannot refrain from making fools of yourselves!'

Sokka rose to his feet and fled his father's tent. Zuko stared in disbelief after him, his cheeks ablaze, Hakoda's hand on his shoulder.

'What are you waiting for? Go!' Hakoda pushed him and he quickly followed after Sokka.

'Father, aren't you afraid they will kill one another?' Katara hurried by her father's side.

'Don't worry, Katara', Hakoda caressed his daughter's hair. 'They're just boys, they need to get it out of their system. If they don't I'll see to it, but I am sure they will be impossible to talk to until they chill a bit. No, please, tell me what this is all about.'

'Well', Katara hesitated, looking down, 'they're in love or something', she added quickly.

'Really? Hm', Hakoda commented, caressing his chin in thought.

'That is all you have to say?' Katara asked, staring at her father.

'No. Actually, Katara, am I going to have any grandkids, you know, the type that are not adopted?'

'Father!' Katara's cheeks reddened, and Toph and Aang snickered behind her. 'Hush, you two, you're not helping. Yes, father, you will', she finally said, too embarrassed to look up.

'That is good to know', Hakoda said cheerily. 'Now, we should think about wedding preparations. Of course, not until my boys chill, and you tell me the entire story.'

'Wedding? Father, but they are …' Katara tried to speak, but Hakoda smiled.

'I know it is not the most traditional situation, so to speak, but it is not as unusual as you may think. Sometimes, warriors and even women build homes together, and, if it is true what you are saying about Zuko and Sokka, then, I guess we need to offer them all the help they need.'

Katara sighed. 'That is really not what I was expecting', she just added.

'You're my kids, I just want you to be happy', the man said with a smile.

'Still, aren't you shocked?' Katara asked.

'Your mother punched me too when I asked for her hand in marriage. Sokka reminds me so much of her. If he hadn't been in love with the Fire Prince, he would not have jumped him like that. And it's the kind of things that parents just know.'

'Ugh, just don't tell me you want Sokka to marry up.'

'Not really. This is what I want from you', Hakoda joked, and that earned him a soft punch in the chest. He noticed however, how the young Avatar was all eyes and ears, and he smiled.

~MWTB~

Sokka was standing on a rock, looking down. Zuko closed the distance between them and stood before him.

'If you don't want a black eye, I suggest you leave', Sokka said morosely.

'So this is what you want!' Zuko spat angrily. 'All that talk, that I am your everything, was bullshit, right?'

Sokka's head snapped up. He looked Zuko in the eyes, feeling guilty. 'No, I meant it', he finally said.

'You don't look like you meant it', the Fire Prince said accusingly.

'Zuko, really, are you that dumb? You made a fool of me, in front of everyone! What would my father think now?'

'I thought it didn't matter', Zuko murmured.

'I … was planning on telling him everything, but you just had to hurry and blurt it all out.'

Zuko let himself fall on the rock, next to Sokka. 'Sorry. I … only thought that you will leave without me, and that I will not get another chance. And … I meant everything. I want to marry you.'

'I … don't think that's possible, I've never heard of such a thing.'

'Really? In the Fire Kingdom, unions of this type do exist. They are not common, but they do.'

'Well, here's the news, Zuko. We're not there.'

Zuko threaded his fingers through Sokka's. 'Don't you want me to stay here with you?'

'Of course I do.'

Sokka turned and kissed Zuko curtly on the lips. 'But I think my father is now planning on disowning me.'

'Your father is nothing like my father. I doubt it.'

'Well, he loves me and Katara, but I think this would be too much for him. I … need to man up and take a decision.'

'Alright', Zuko said sulking. He hesitated for a second, than he spoke. 'You can choose to stay with your people, Sokka, don't worry about me. You can say to your father that I am insane, or anything you like, so that he does not think less of you. I know how that is, and I don't want you to feel like this, because of me', he quickly said, but Sokka stopped him by pressing his lips once more against his.

'Shut up, I did not say I'd choose them over you. Actually, I think that I am old enough to leave the tribe.'

'What are you saying?' Zuko asked softly, not daring to hope.

'I will tell my father the truth. And that I want to leave the tribe to be with you. It will not be easy, but, frankly, you saved my life, and if it weren't for you, I would not be here anyway.'

'That's the only reason?' Zuko asked, clearly disappointed.

'Yeah', Sokka teased, 'that and a tiny bit of me being in love with the pompous ass Fire Prince.'

Zuko blushed, and Sokka snickered. 'You're embarrassed, how cute. And I did not even propose anything naughty just yet.'

That earned him a full kiss on the lips. It had been a while. Sokka embraced Zuko with all his might, but he interrupted the kiss.

'Let's just tell my father about our decision. I hope he will understand. Just stand by me, alright?'

Zuko sneaked a hand underneath Sokka's shirt, caressing his skin. 'The sooner the better. I have no idea how much self restraint I have to go on without you.'

~MWTB~

Hakoda was not surprised to see the boys entering his tent, their heads bowed.

'Father', Sokka spoke, 'I … need to tell you something.'

'Alright, son. But Katara filled me in on your adventures in the Fire Kingdom already. Just to spare you of telling a long story.'

'Well', the boy blushed. 'Anyway, I am thinking of leaving with Zuko. I am … I love him', he finally managed to speak, and Zuko squeezed his hand. 'And even if you disapprove, I cannot help it', Sokka continued quickly. 'It is just how I feel. And if we have to leave the tribe, that's fine, because we have one another. Just that, … I want you to know, that I still love you, father, and Katara. It's just that I am old enough to make my own decisions …'

'Stop it right there, young man', Hakoda demanded and Sokka fell silent, determination clear on his face. 'Why should you leave the tribe, to begin with? Do you think it is that easy to live on your own?'

'I am not living here, without Zuko!'

'Who said anything about living without Zuko? He is welcomed here.'

'But …'

'No 'buts', son. Katara and the rest have already started to cook for tonight celebrations, and you know how she is when people don't appreciate her food', the chieftain added with a smile.

'What celebrations? Dad, what do you say …?'

Hakoda rose and embraced the two boys in a bear hug. 'Celebrations for welcoming Zuko to our tribe. I hope you have nothing against becoming Water Tribe, too, Fire Prince', he said, looking at Zuko.

The prince just nodded happily. Sokka still had something to comment.

'But isn't it a bit weird? I mean, we're guys …'

'Just as I was saying to Katara, it is unusual, but not unheard of. And, if you two love each other that much that you do not care about being Fire Prince and Water Tribe, this is but a small inconvenience. Plus, I've already let Katara know I am counting her for grandkids.'

'Oh, she is so going to kill me', Sokka rolled his eyes, and Zuko and Hakoda laughed wholeheartedly.

TBC

Alright! We have wedding and some lemony stuff, as someone said, coming next chapter! Only a bit to go, and the story will be finished. What can I say? Thank you guys, for reading, and for being such a great audience!


End file.
